Harry and the Furves
by Julla-Luna
Summary: COMPLETED! An AU written before the 5th book came out, so no spoilers for it of the trio's 5th year. An OC subs in at the school and she has her own secrets, which are not what everyone thinks.
1. Default Chapter

This is an AU that I wrote before the 5th book. So. read and review if you like.  
  
Legal: If you recognize it, it's not mine. *pout*  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! Chapter 1 - Summer's End Harry had come to expect staff changes at Hogwarts. After all, no teacher had remained for more than a year in the DADA spot. Including his favourite, Professor Lupin, an old friend of his father and a werewolf.  
  
Harry had spent an anxious summer with the Dursley's, who were abnormally subdued. Perhaps it had something to do with his godfather, Sirius, being so close. Harry was sure that he'd seen Sirius in the form of the gigantic black dog around this summer. He'd also felt that he was not alone all summer, although he didn't know why.  
  
Harry had been as shocked as the Dursley's when Professor Dumbledore himself had arrived at their door on Harry's birthday.  
  
Dumbledore had looked very much like an ordinary muggle, so much so that Harry had done a double take.  
  
"Harry, I'd like for you to come with me. The Weasley's are throwing you a Birthday party and I thought that you should join in. After all, it is for you." He smiled down at Harry. "Grab your school things, they agreed that you could remain with them for the remainder of the summer."  
  
"Just a moment, sir. Who are you to come here and take him like that?" Uncle Vernon blustered.  
  
"Sir, I'm Professor Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hog-"  
  
"How dare you come to my home!" Uncle Vernon blustered. Harry had already rushed upstairs to gather his trunk. After all, between Uncle Vernon and Professor Dumbledore, he'd choose to obey Dumbledore.  
  
"Sir, I come dressed like this for your benefit, not mine. Besides, you'd like to be rid of Harry. All the arrangements have been seen to. So as soon as he's finished packing we'll be off."  
  
"You left him here. Don't we even get a say? We-we are still the boy's guardians aren't we." Petunia added.  
  
"True, I suppose if you really would like to keep Harry until September, I'll-" Dumbledore's bluff worked. The only thing worse than seeing Harry happy for the Dursleys was the thought of keeping him. So Harry carried his trunk out of the Dursley's to find a car from the Ministry of Magic waiting outside.  
  
"Sir, not that I'm complaining but what's with all this?" Harry asked, gesturing around to the car. As he climbed in, he noticed a large black dog lying on the floor - Sirius.  
  
"Since Voldemort's return to the land of the living, we thought it best to take a little more care." Dumbledore smiled. "So Harry, how's your summer going?"  
  
Harry arrived at the Burrow, with Dumbledore to see what he thought was a hero's welcome. The care stopped and Harry looked pensively at the lopsided house with seven stories then turned to Dumbledore. "Sir...Will I be putting the Weasleys in any danger? I mean, He is after me. That's what all this security is for."  
  
"Harry...not to worry. There are three fully trained wizards living here, and of course....Snuffles will be here. It's perfectly safe. Besides, Molly was most persistent, she's owled me daily requesting that you come stay with them. They want you here. They don't care about any risks."  
  
Thanks to all the safety and precautions nothing happened for the rest of the summer. They headed to Hogwarts debating on who or what the next Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher would be.  
  
Ron, Harry, and Hermoine were looking for an empty room, so Sirius could change to his human form. In the last car, a beautiful dark haired girl sat alone gazing out the window.  
  
"Ohh...hello." she smiled, turning to look at them.  
  
"Sorry to bother you, we were just looking for an empty box." Hermoine said. Harry noticed Ron looked as if he were looking at a Veela.  
  
"Oh...well you can have this one. I was just going to go for a walk." she smiled. Harry looked doubtful. "No really, I was going to look for something to eat. I'm starved." She got up and left.  
  
"Wonder who she is?" Ron said airily. "Can Veela have dark hair?"  
  
"Isn't this train only for Hogwarts students?" Sirius asked, having changed.  
  
"Yes. Usually. But Professor Lupin used it when he came to the school." Harry said.  
  
"I'm not sure that wasn't because he'd been asked to." Hermoine replied.. "But she's too young to be a teacher."  
  
Arriving at the school, Harry looked back to Hogsmead where Sirius had remained. Harry smiled brightly when he looked up at the teachers table and saw not only was Professor Lupin smiling back, but Professor Snape wasn't there.  
  
The whispers swept through the room about the staff. Snape's chair sat empty. As usual the Sorting Ceremony took place dividing new students into houses.  
  
"Welcome students old and new." Dumbledore began, "This year promises to be most interesting. As some of you may have noticed Professor Lupin has agreed to return to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts. You may also have noticed Professor Snape has decided to take some time off, and will only be teaching part time. However...it seems that-"  
  
The dark haired girl from the train entered the hall. She still wore her muggle-style clothes. Her hair was still oddly half bound and half free.  
  
"Sorry I'm late Professor Dumbledore, I just needed to get some supplies." She moved to take Snape's normal seat.  
  
"Well, as I was saying, Professor Luna will be filling in for Professor Snape." Professor Dumbledore finished, gesturing to the girl. "Now let the year commence..." The plates filled and the feast began.  
  
First Day of Classes  
  
Comparing timetables for the following morning, Ron groaned. "Transfig followed by double potions with Slytherin. What an awful way to start the week."  
  
"Well, maybe Snape's replacement will be okay." Harry said, with a shrug.  
  
"How can she be a teacher. She can't be much older than we are. How could they make her a teacher?" Hermoine ranted. "So what do you think has taken Snape away? Do you think it has to do with You-Know-Who?"  
  
"Maybe." Harry said distracted. "We don't have Care of Magic Creatures until Friday."  
  
"Well at least that will make a good way to end the week." Ron said. "She sure doesn't look like a teacher. Hey, what about Professor Lupin?"  
  
"It's nice to see him." Harry said. "I think that Dumbledore is bringing in people to protect me. Why is everyone taking so much interest in me?"  
  
"Likely because most crazed conqueror types have fixations. Something they have to do before they get on with their plan. And, Professor Dumbledore believes that Voldemort is fixating on killing you. Which is why he has yet to make a move." Professor Luna said from behind them. Ron blushed and so did Harry. "I'll see you second period." She smiled and left them.  
  
Transfig was, as usual, difficult. Professor McGonagall began the year with a pop quiz of the prior year's knowledge. The only one who scored perfect was Hermoine.  
  
The Gryffindors hurried to see what the new instructor was like. It seemed the Slytherins felt the same as everyone was early. Harry cringed when that oh so familiar voice rang:  
  
"So Potter, had any headaches this summer?" Draco Malfoy called. "How's your girlfriend? Still stringing you along? Better hope you don't run out of that potion, mudblood."  
  
"Why you-"Harry was ready with wand in hand, when he saw Professor Luna enter. "You lucked out, Malfoy."  
  
Malfoy and crew chuckled and moved to their cauldrons. Professor Luna moved to the front of the class dressed, not as most of their Professors, but in jeans and a shirt with a rope thrown over top and open, her hair tied in an odd fashion of three braids at the front and lose at the back. Harry noticed a brilliant copper pendant gleaming. It was in fact the only thing in the room that was gleaming. She promptly jumped up on the desk and sat cross-legged facing the class. They all looked at her stunned.  
  
"Hello. As Professor Dumbledore said, I'll be filling in for Professor Snape while he's away. Actually, I'm sort of a float and will be covering when any of the other Professors are indisposed, or just don't want to deal with you." she smiled, "Alright, I'll be teaching until Halloween, after which Professor Snape will be returning." A groan rose from the Gryffindors, while a cheer rose from the Slytherins. "Come on, I realize I'm a little odd, but I'm not that bad. Anyway, I'll be covering some of this, some of that, and confusion. Any questions before we get started?" The students turned to each other. Hermoine's hand went up. "Yeah, hun."  
  
"Um...Professor Luna, there was no text book listed..." she said.  
  
"Right. That's because I don't teach from a book and Professor Snape has decided that what he'll cover is actually in your last year books, I believe." Luna replied. "Oh yeah, don't call me that. Araya is fine by me. Although I suppose it should be a little more formal. We'll split the difference. Please call me Professor Araya." she announced, jumping off the desk. "The information about the potions will be provided to you, anything I expect you to know, as in required reading, I'll hand you copies of. Recommended readings will be found in the library on overnight loan only, two per house." she was pacing the room, "Anything else? No, then let's begin." she waved her wand and a sheet with potion instructions appeared on each table.  
  
"Dumbledore was right Harry, this is going to be an interesting year." Ron said, as he began to pull out ingredients. He looked at their new potions mistress and blushed slightly. 


	2. Chapter 2

AN. Sorry I can't really think of a title for this one.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Although it had been one of the most difficult potions they'd ever done, the Gryffindor students left feeling like they'd had the best potions class ever. In fact, it was all they spoke about at lunch. While it also dominated the Slytherins conversations, their take was much different.  
  
"I hope she stays." Neville said. It was well known that Neville was terrified of Snape.  
  
"Ron. Harry. So, tell." Fred said, pushing himself in beside Ron. George made room for himself beside Harry. "Sorry Neville."  
  
"What's the new Professor like? Is she as good as she is pretty?" George asked.  
  
"Honestly boys." Hermione huffed, and left.  
  
"I heard tell that she's a little odd." Fred said. "Still, she's got to be better than Snape."  
  
"She knows her stuff. But yeah, she's odd." Harry said. Ron's twin brothers were in their final year. They were the beaters on the house Quidditch team. "We were working on a confusion cloud today."  
  
"Really?" Fred said, impressed. "Snape never let us do one of those. Aren't half of those ingredients restricted?"  
  
"I'd never even heard of some of them before." Ron replied.  
  
"What do you mean, 'odd'?" George asked.  
  
"She jumped onto the desk." Ron said.  
  
"She wants to be called by her first name." Harry continued.  
  
"No text book." Ron added. "How old do you think she is?"  
  
"Too old for you." Fred said, messing Ron's hair. "Harry, given any thought to Quidditch yet?"  
  
"Yeah, what are we going to do about getting a new Keeper?" George added.  
  
"And this is your last year. I think we need to hold trials and start training ASAP." Harry said, distracted. He looked up at Professor Lupin, who looked unusually angry.  
  
After lunch they headed off to class. Harry decided that he would go to see Professor Lupin as soon as he could.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to the Defence Against the Dark Arts office after classes. Once again Professor Lupin had a variety of monsters around the room, just like when he'd been the instructor two years ago.  
  
"Harry, Ron, Hermione, how nice to see you. Do come in. Don't mind the chaos." he greeted them. "I'm still unpacking."  
  
"Hello Professor." Harry said brightly. "We just wanted to come by to welcome you since we don't have your class until Friday."  
  
"Will you join me for some tea?" Professor Lupin asked. "Si...that is, I heard about the tournament." Harry had conflicted feelings toward the Triwizard Tournament. He'd won, but Cedric Diggory had died and Voldemort had been reborn by it. "So what's bothering you lot? Other than the obvious looming threat."  
  
"Well, actually, it was you." Harry said.  
  
"Harry thought that you looked upset." Hermione continued. "And we were wondering about the potion."  
  
"Well, no worries there." Lupin smiled. "So long as I remember to take it this time. Professor Dumbledore has an eye for picking talent, and would never bring someone in that couldn't do the job."  
  
"Well how do you explain Lockheart then?" Ron asked, slightly bitterly. The DADA teacher in their second year had tried to run away, leaving Ron's sister in mortal danger.  
  
"Reputation. He had published quite a few books." Lupin shrugged. "I'm not really surprised about Lockheart though. Dressed like that, any Banshee would have torn him apart. They have a real hatred for Leprechauns." He sipped his tea.  
  
"So do you know anything about Professor Araya?" Harry asked. "I mean she seemed to be good with potions when we had her, but..."  
  
"Professor Araya?" Lupin repeated quizzically.  
  
"She asked us to call her that." Ron shrugged, "Said she didn't like being called by her last name."  
  
"Interesting." Lupin said, taking another sip. "I don't know much more than you. Why?"  
  
"Curiosity." Hermione added. "We're just looking out for you."  
  
"Well, I'll see you at dinner. I still have some unpacking to do, and you lot have homework, yes?"  
  
They bid good-bye and returned to Gryffindor tower.  
  
"I don't think he likes her much." Hermione said as they walked. "He seemed more tense talking about her. Kind of like when he spoke about your dad, Harry. Before he told you. Like when we'd inquire about his illness."  
  
"You think he knows something about her, but can't say." Harry replied.  
  
"Could be." Ron said. "I mean, Snape wanted desperately to tell about Lupin but didn't directly until the end of the year when he was all mad about losing the Order of Merlin. Maybe teachers have to promise Dumbledore not to inform on each other."  
  
"Or maybe she turned him down for a date and he's upset." Hermione said. "Really, be serious. You're both fixated on her because she's attractive. I'd be interested to find how it is that she came to be an instructor so young."  
  
"I like it." Araya sat in a windowsill, looking out over the grounds. "I was conducting research in Peru. However when the offer for a floating sub came up, I thought it would be great fun as I've never spent any time in the wizard world."  
  
"But how then...that is how did you learn magic?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, I came from a mixed family and my dad's side, non-magic sorts, didn't want to let me go. So I was schooled at home."  
  
"If you don't mind, how old are you?"  
  
"Old enough to know better, but still to young to care." she smiled. "Does it really bother you? That I'm only a few years older than you?"  
  
"Kind of." Hermione said.  
  
"It's a little like listening to one of my older brothers." Ron said. She laughed.  
  
"That bites doesn't it. Older brothers always thinking they know better." she said, shaking her head. "Well, I'll try to make it as painless as possible until Professor Snape returns."  
  
"We weren't saying that we wanted him back. Just that the record for new teachers not trying to kill me isn't good." Harry said.  
  
"Hmm...I follow. However, I'm really not the killing type. Although, now that Voldemort's arisen, I have a feeling that plenty of people will still be trying."  
  
"Was that supposed to be encouraging?" Ron said doubtfully.  
  
"Sorry, I have a twisted sense of humour." Araya dropped out of the windowsill. "I'll try to stop sneaking up on you. Maybe I should wear bells. Hmm...I'll see you at dinner." she waved and headed downstairs.  
  
"Well, at least it's not Percy teaching." Harry said. They joked about that all the rest of the way upstairs.  
  
Upon entering the common room Harry saw the Gryffindor Quidditch team deep in discussion. Alicia, a chaser who was in her final year, waved him over. "Harry, we were debating on lining up new Keepers." she said, "And we were thinking that, well, we should start prepping a team for next year. That way you won't be left to do it all by yourself. But some people," she paused, directing her attention to the twins, "-think that we should just concentrate on winning the cup this year."  
  
"Well, it'll make it harder next year." Fred said, "We have a good shot this year, but not if we're busy training newbies."  
  
"It's not fair to leave Harry with half a team." Alicia said. "It still won't be as bad as training with Oliver."  
  
"Harry, it's up to you." Angela said. "I don't mind a little extra work to help you out."  
  
"Er...I...can I think about it?" Harry said. His mind was reeling, trying to absorb everything coming at him. "I'll let you all know in the morning."  
  
"Not that we mean to rush you." George said. "But we need to get started with our training. Especially if we have to recruit."  
  
"Yeah, I'll tell ya tomorrow." Harry bristled. "Why am I deciding anyway?"  
  
"Well, we elected you the new team Captain since you'll be here for a few more years." Alicia said.  
  
"And since your Triwizard Champion, it made sense." Fred added.  
  
Harry rejoined Ron and Hermione in the corner of the room. Harry sat down with a sigh. Just as he was thinking how nice it would be to be normal and not in the middle of things...  
  
"Harry?" Ron asked, "What's the matter?"  
  
"Just thinking." Harry replied, "Want to play wizards chess?"  
  
At dinner, Harry couldn't help but notice that Professor Lupin was cold and distanced himself from Professor Luna as much as possible. She seemed to return the sentiment and maintained her own distance. 


	3. Chapter 3

*A/N: Sorry it took so long to update things have been crazy with me lately. But I hope that you enjoy. Again... please review / give feedback. I love to hear from you.*  
  
Harry had decided to have trials for all positions on the team, as he really didn't want to be the only member left. He wondered why they hadn't started training others earlier.  
  
Those Gryffindors that weren't trying out for the team came to watch. Some even tried to prevent members of other houses from seeing what was going on. However, they soon gave up.  
  
As there were so many, the Chasers Alicia, Angela, and Katie, took those trying to be Chasers and Keepers to one end of the field, while Fred, George, and Harry worked with those who were trying for Beaters.  
  
Since Bludgers would not behave and stay on their half of the field, Harry suggested they practice with croquet balls. Although smaller, they weren't as hard, nor were they enchanted to fly freely.  
  
Harry then took the Seeker hopefuls and got them to chase after golf balls in pairs. This whole process took much longer than any of them expected. Truth was, they were having so much fun that dinner time had come without anyone noticing.  
  
That is, until Hagrid and Professor McGonagall showed up at the side of the field. To get everyone's attention she set up a bright flash.  
  
"Are you all aware that you are late for supper?" she said with a quiet fury that seemed to carry over the entire pitch. "While I'm thrilled that you all get along so very well, imagine my surprise when I arrived at dinner and found that the entire Gryffindor table was empty. Further, I am informed that my entire house is on the pitch by a member of Slytherin." she paused, the entire populous of Gryffindor swallowed, knowing that they were all in trouble. "Now, who organized this? And why wasn't I told?"  
  
"Sorry, Professor." Harry said, working his way to the front of the group. "I - er - that is - er-"  
  
"We were holding tryouts for subs and replacement Quidditch team-mates, Professor McGonagall." Fred said, emerging from behind Harry. "Sorry we lost track of time..."  
  
"And did you also forget that you were supposed to get permission to use the pitch?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
  
"Sorry, Professor McGonagall, I-" Harry began, but Alicia jumped in.  
  
"I'm afraid that we had a mis-communication." she said, moving in beside Fred, "It won't happen again."  
  
"Oh you're right about that Miss Spint." McGonagall replied. "If it does, I assure you all there will be no house team. I expect a request for pitch practice hours scheduled on my desk in the morning. I expect better from all of you." she looked around. Harry noticed that the existing team had all closed in around him. "As I cannot give the entire house detention, I will take the first hundred points off Gryffindor. And you six will have detention. You should all know better." McGonagall turned to leave. "Return to the tower, all of you. Since your team organized this event they are responsible to feed the house. I'd suggest that you lot get to the kitchen." As they headed up to the castle Professor McGonagall trailed the team. "Out of curiosity, who's our new team Captain?" she asked.  
  
"I am Professor." Harry said. "This is my fault. I take responsibility. Please - er - please don't punish them, it wasn't their fault."  
  
"Noble sentiment Mr. Potter, but my decision stands." McGonagall stated. "You'd best hurry off to get food. You'll have a hungry lot to feed upstairs." she said, opening the door to the kitchen. "Congratulations Potter."  
  
Despite all the trouble they were in, it was as if it were a hero's feast. Everyone in the house was in high spirits.  
  
"I think that it was because of Slytherin that McGonagall was so cheesed." Dean said to Neville, as Harry entered, loaded down with food. "Who do you think the head of Slytherin is while Snape's away? Hello Harry, need a hand?" Harry smiled.  
  
"We're only allowed to go down once more." Fred announced.  
  
"So if you place your orders for the next round, we'll try to accommodate." George informed the room, laying his burden down on a central table.  
  
"And only the team is allowed to be out of the tower tonight, or Professor McGonagall will give the entire house detentions." Angela announced.  
  
"Let's eat!" Fred yelled. And the party began.  
  
Many congratulations went to Harry from the house. The team also joined Harry in his corner of the room. "Harry, since only the team is allowed down, let's pick the new people to help us with the next trip." George suggested.  
  
"Alright, well, er...lets hear who you think would be good." Harry suggested. In the end they decided on seven new people. They had a sub for everyone but their new Keeper, Ginny Weasley. The Weasley twins found this surprising as she had hardly ever joined them in practice at home.  
  
As they were preparing for their second and last food run, Angela paused at the door. "Harry, you should stay and work out the schedule."  
  
"Yeah, if Professor McGonagall doesn't have that schedule she won't let us practice at all." Alicia agreed. "And since you're Captain, it's your job."  
  
"But I've never worked out a schedule before." Harry said.  
  
"Good time to start." Fred smiled, "We'd better go."  
  
Harry flopped down, he had no idea what was expected. He thought about the years when Oliver had worked them. At least they could have interim matches with their subs. Hermione offered to help, she had developed a talent for time management.  
  
"Well, how does that look until Christmas?" Harry asked, passing a sheet to Hermione to check. "Do you think it'll work?"  
  
"It looks pretty good." Hermione said, then looked amused, "But Harry, you forgot to account for the games."  
  
"And Harry," Ron added jokingly, "-don't forget to account for that inevitable battle that you always have."  
  
"Right. Do you think I could get Voldemort to agree on a date for the battle, sometime before finals?" Harry returned.  
  
"Don't joke about that. Either of you." Hermione snapped, "-here, I've fixed it."  
  
"Relax, You-Know-Who wouldn't try to get Harry here." Ron said, "Dumbledore wouldn't let him." Ron turned to Harry, "You think Hufflepuff have a new Seeker yet?"  
  
Harry shrugged. He remembered Cedric Diggory, the way he'd looked lying dead in the shadows, his request to have his body returned to his family... "Cedric will be a tough act to follow. He was a good man." Harry said sorrowfully. He should his head, then returned to the present. "Do you think Professor Araya was right about-"  
  
"Maybe, I don't know." Hermione said, "Were you aware that the night of the first full moon, you don't have any practice?"  
  
"Yeah, er..." Harry looked down at the schedule. "I thought, you know, just in case..."  
  
"Well, with this schedule, you should be in good shape. We might even have a chance at the cup." Ron said. "Problem is, what is Ginny going to do for a broom? Mom and dad can't afford one, and the school brooms suck."  
  
"Maybe I-" Harry started, but the look on Ron's face told him he'd best stop. "-as a big birthday or Christmas present for all the ones that I've missed?"  
  
"Harry, no!" Ron's fury caused him to shake, "I've told you before..."  
  
"Alright." Harry conceded, "Maybe-"  
  
"I overheard Madame Hooch say something about the school getting some new brooms." Hermione broke in, "Perhaps she'd let Ginny use one." 


	4. Chapter 4

Harry noted that all his classes picked up rather swiftly. In no time, between class, practice, and homework, Harry found he barely had time to eat and sleep. He kept checking with the others, to see if he'd put in too much practice. They kept saying that it was fine.  
  
Harry had almost forgotten about his detention, that is until Professor McGonagall told him to report to the potions room after classes at the end of September.  
  
Harry liked Professor Araya, despite her oddities. She was pleasant and didn't favour Slytherin like Snape. He wondered what would become of her on Snape's return.  
  
Harry knocked on the potion dungeon door after dinner.  
  
"Yeah?" Professor Araya called from inside.  
  
"Professor, I'm here for my detention." Harry answered, finding the door locked.  
  
"Right Harry, be right there." she called out, moments before appearing at the door. "Sorry, I hate people walking in on me." She let him in and locked the door again. "So I have you for two hours or until you're done, right?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Harry said shyly. He thought as most of the male students did, that she was beautiful.  
  
"Harry, please." she smiled. "Alright, I need you to gut that pile of rats. All the jars you'll need are there on the bench and labelled. I'll be in the other room, if you need me just call. If you finish early you may go. Call to let me know when you're leaving." She turned and returned to a small room at the end of the dungeon. "Oh, I'm going to put some music on. Let me know if it's too loud for your liking. Any question?"  
  
Harry began the task, looking thoroughly sickened. Brains, eyes, tails, heart, and spleen; all had to be removed and sorted. Harry never remembered Snape making him do this. Half these were considered to be prohibited as they were used in more advanced potions than Snape ever assigned.  
  
The music Araya played was muggle-rock music. Harry rather liked it and found that it helped him pace the dissection and distract him from the unpleasantness of the task.  
  
Harry had finished and went to tell Professor Araya that he was going to go. He paused at the door when he heard the raised voice of Professor Lupin.  
  
"What do you mean, not ready?" he yelled, "You forgot. You want an excuse to-"  
  
"Keep your voice down. A student is serving a detention in the other room." Araya hissed, "I didn't forget, but there was a problem with the ingredients. It'll be ready in an hour."  
  
"Why did you leave it so late?" Lupin growled, "If I discover that this is an attempt to-"  
  
"Lupin, I wouldn't finish that thought if I were you." Araya snapped, "You are a hypocrite. I'll bring it to your office. Now leave me alone so I can concentrate."  
  
Lupin growled and left. Harry listened intently to Professor Luna mumbling. He realised that she must be working on Professor Lupin's potion. Why was Lupin so concerned that she would sabotage it? Did she have reason to want to get rid of him? Would she let Prof Lupin run wild at the risk of the students?  
  
After all he did not know much about her. However he had seen the tension between Lupin and her during meals. Heck the two couldn't stand to be anywhere near each other, although he'd never seen them fight. That was likely Dumbledore's influence. But if Prof. Araya hated werewolves so much, why would she have taken the time to learn the Wolf's Bane potion?  
  
Harry rushed to the other side of the room and paused at the door. He called loudly that he was finished and leaving. "Alright, bye Harry." Araya called again in a friendly voice.  
  
Harry paused on his way, debating if he should go and talk to Lupin or not. In the end he decided to consult Ron and Hermione first, see what they thought about the encounter. He pulled them over to the side, and recounted events to them.  
  
"Knew that she was too good to be true." Hermione replied. "But what did she mean by hypocrite? That's not something that one usually says."  
  
"I'm sure that it's just a misunderstanding. We all know how he gets around this time. He likely was just being over cautious." Ron said.  
  
"Ron, you didn't hear him. This wasn't like normal concern . . . it was like he believed that she would really do it; Like she would intentionally risk it to get at him or something. It was freaky." Harry told them.  
  
"Well, we will just have to go and ask him tomorrow." Hermione insisted logically. "And keep a watch on her."  
  
"Is that Hermione for 'I-told-you-so'?" Ron asked rolling his eyes. Hermione turned to glare at him. Then they laughed.  
  
"Well I did." She chuckled out.  
  
The next day, the three of them went to see Professor Lupin. He was in his office which, as it had been two years prior, was filled with an assortment of monsters.  
  
"Professor Lupin?" Harry asked, "Could we come in?"  
  
"Hello, yes." He motioned them in. "How are things going? I've heard that you are training very hard."  
  
"Yeah, I'm- that is, the team, is trying to win the cup again. Think we might have a shot." Harry said. "I was wondering sir, is everything alright? I mean that the - that is -"  
  
"What I think Harry means is that Thursday is a full moon." Ron cut in, "And was concerned."  
  
"No fears. All is well. Araya is good at brewing potions. She is quite talented, especially for someone so young." Lupin smiled, "Is that the real reason you came to see me?"  
  
"Yeah, sort of. I - that is - I overheard the two of you arguing last night. See, I had a detention because I forgot to tell Professor McGonagall-" Harry stopped when Lupin held up a hand.  
  
"I was just - worried - that there might be something wrong." Lupin said, "I wasn't liking the prospect of going back to the Shrieking Shack."  
  
"Well, that's good." Hermione smiled, "I mean, that everything is good. Not the Shack."  
  
Lupin smiled pleasantly, "Have you heard that this weekend is the first Hogsmead trip? I heard there was a lovable stray hanging around. Thought I might try to find him. Rumour is, he's staying on the outskirts of town. Would you like to come with me?"  
  
"Sounds great." Harry said, excited. Smiling at the thought of visiting with Sirius.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~ "Who do you thing will be filling in for Lupin?" Ron asked as they entered the Friday class. They knew that the day after Lupin would still be asleep in his office.  
  
"Probably Luna." Harry said. "She said she was a floating-sub."  
  
"But she called him a hypocrite." Hermione whispered, "That suggests that maybe she's a you-know..."  
  
"We'll know when we get to class." Ron said, "Why are the halls so full today?"  
  
It was true, the halls were extra-crowded. They couldn't move along to class. They looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"What's going on?" McGonagall called, trying to move through the throng of people. "You should be headed to class."  
  
"Sorry Professor." A fifth year Ravenclaw said. "But the hall way seems to be blocked. We can't get through." he pushed on the solid air as evidence.  
  
"Let be through." she said. She tapped the solid air with her wand, hmmm- ed, , then "Lavidius Relesai Shontu." she waved and tapped. There was a sound like the shattering of glass, then she tapped again, but nothing was there. "Alright now, off to class with you."  
  
"Professor McGonagall?" Hermione asked, when they passed her, "What was that?"  
  
"Nothing to worry about. Likely just a joke. Hurry to class or you'll all be late." she said. Harry and Ron looked at each other, something in her tone suggested otherwise. Harry, Ron, and Hermione took their usual seats. They were late, and expected to be in trouble, but there was no instructor.  
  
"What's up?" Ron asked Dean.  
  
"Don't know. We were supposed to have class today, right?" Dean asked.  
  
"Yes. Yes, you were. Sorry I'm late." Araya had just arrived. "Just had a potions class and it was a little messy." she picked a sheet up off the desk, sat down, and crossed her legs on the top of the desk. "Alright, you are supposed to be handing in an essay and wrapping up on Wendigos." She looked up, "Correct?" The class nodded. "Good, good. Pass your essays up to the front, and Dean," she paused, "-tell me what you've covered. I'd hate to bore you all with repetition."  
  
"So much for your theory about her being a werewolf too." Ron whispered to Hermione.  
  
By the end of class, most of the Gryffindor's thought that Professor Luna knew as much about Dark Arts as Lupin did. "Harry, could you stay a moment?" she asked at the end of class.  
  
"Um, sure." Harry said.  
  
"Sorry to worry you. I just wanted to ask you something, alone." Luna said, after everyone else had left. "Professor Dumbledore told me you were present when Voldemort was reborn. If it's not too difficult, could you tell me the potion used?"  
  
"Um...why?" Harry asked. He shook at the memory of that night, Cedric's dead eyes staring up into the sky...  
  
"There are different types of resurrection potions. Some are flawed and leave a weakness. If I knew which was used, I might be able to supply a defence." she replied sympathetically. "If it's too painful to talk about, I'll understand. It was just a thought." Harry's eyes looked glassed and unfocussed.  
  
"No, I want to stop him before..." Harry trailed off quietly. He swallowed, "Wormtail chanted, 'Bone of the Father. Flesh of the Servant, and...blood from the enemy.'"  
  
"Harry, I'll do my best to find something. Are you alright?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Is-is that enough?" Harry asked, he sounded distant, "Will it help?"  
  
"Take a deep breath. I'm sorry I had to put you through that." Araya told him, "I'll do my best. Harry, I think your friends are waiting for you." she smiled compassionately.  
  
"What did she want?" Ron asked, "Are you in trouble for something?"  
  
"No." Harry said, "She just asked me about - the potion-"  
  
"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked, "You look pale. Oh, try to think about class with Hagrid."  
  
"Speaking of, we should get going, or we'll be late." Ron said. 


	5. Charpter 5 hogsmead

Chapter - Hogsmead Visit  
  
Harry was so excited to see Sirius, he rushed up to the Owlry to send him a reminder and care parcel. He almost ran into Araya as she was coming out.  
  
"Hi Harry." she smiled, "Looking forward to this weekend?"  
  
"Hello Professor. Yeah, very much." he smiled.  
  
"Hey Ron, Hermione." she called pleasantly as she headed out the door. Ron noticed a piece of paper that had fallen out of her pocket.  
  
"Professor Araya! You dropped this." he said, holding out the scrap. She paused in the stairs.  
  
"Thanks, my head must be elsewhere." she replied, snatching the parchment. "Later."  
  
"I'd swear she acts more like a silly girl than a teacher." Hermione sounded offended.  
  
Honeydukes, the candy store, was their first stop. It was packed with Hogwarts students as usual during these day trips.  
  
The trio had great fun shopping and looking about. They ended up at three broomsticks just before noon. They were supposed to Professor Lupin here before going to visit Sirius.  
  
"Do you think we've got time before we go for a butterbeer?" Ron asked, "I could do with a warm up." Although the sky was clear and beautiful, the weather had turned unusually cold.  
  
"Probably." Harry said, "We still have half a day."  
  
"I haven't seen him. Do you think he's alright?" Hermione asked. "You don't think that she put anything else in it do you?"  
  
"Don't be thick." Ron said. Then lowering his voice, "She's too young to be a Death Eater, and she's trying to help find a way to hurt You-Know- Who."  
  
"Enjoying yourselves?" Professor Lupin asked, "Sorry, I was delayed getting some sweets. It's crazy in there." He smiled at them, "Ready to look for that stray?"  
  
"Yeah." Harry said, excited, "Just to make sure he's ok."  
  
"Do you think Dumbledore will let us bring him back to the school?" Ron asked, hopeful.  
  
"Not likely." Lupin said, "But we best check on Snuffles."  
  
"It was just a thought." Ron shrugged as they left.  
  
They met up with Sirius on the edge of town. He was still in the form of a large black dog. He barked and wagged his tail when he saw them.  
  
They walked up to his cave, where he transformed back to himself. Harry was overjoyed to tell him about what was happening at the school.  
  
"Sirius, do you think you could maybe - that is - er - come to the first Quidditch game of the season?" Harry asked, looking down at the floor. He really did want Sirius there. Perhaps it was a lingering desire for parental support, or simply that he knew that his godfather would be safer at the school. Whatever the reason he wanted him there.  
  
"Harry, I'd love to." Sirius smiled, "Remus, do you think that with James' old cloak, I could sneak in for the game?"  
  
"It might work." Lupin smiled, "If...well, I'll worry about that. I'll make sure its clear for you and let you know."  
  
"Right, Snape'll be back by then, won't he?" Sirius said, "Bet he'd love to catch me."  
  
"Probably." Harry said.  
  
By the time they'd returned to Hogsmead, most of the students had left and the sun was sinking low in the sky. The little town had a picturesque quality, set against the mountains with the sun just kissing the roves good- night.  
  
"Are we going to be allowed to do this again soon?" Harry asked, he felt happier and at home.  
  
"I don't know, Harry." Lupin said, as he popped a chocolate in his mouth.  
  
"It's been so nice without Snape around." Ron said, "You think there's any chance he'll extend his 'absence'?"  
  
"Not likely." Lupin laughed, "Severus has always been punctual. He'll be back on Halloween.  
  
"Aaahhhhhh!!!" a girl's scream ripped across the town. She sounded terrified and in pain. Remus looked up and ran in the direction of the scream. It was only slightly startling the speed that he travelled. Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed, curious as to what was going on, and worried that it might be a trap.  
  
They weren't the first to get there. In fact, quite a crowd had gathered, but Lupin was the first teacher. "Please let me through." he said. He was looking at the girl; she was a third year Ravenclaw. She was half awake, deliriously mumbling, a huge, ugly gash across her arm.  
  
"Do any of you know her?" Lupin asked, taking of his scarf to bind the wound.  
  
"I do." a blond haired Ravenclaw girl answered nearly in tears. "Her name's Rebecca."  
  
"You're her friend?" Lupin asked, "Talk to her and try to calm her down." He waved the other girl forward. They heard more people arrive. Remus set about trying to treat the wound and kept Rebecca from giving into shock.  
  
"What's going on?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"Did any of you see what happened?" Lupin asked. A lot of blank looks met him. "It seems Rebecca is hurt Hagrid. Would you be so kind as to carry her to a carriage? I think Madame Pomfrey should see her." Although his voice was calm and smooth, there was a note of urgency to it that was hard to miss.  
  
There were a lot of whispers travelling through the dinning hall that night. The stories and rumours were exaggerated by Rebecca's absence. Some declared that she'd died. Others that, Pomfrey (as per usual) was 's'mothering the poor girl. Either way it was the main topic of conversation.  
  
"What do you think really happened to her?" Ron asked, "You think she was attacked?"  
  
"It sounded like it." Harry said, "You don't scream like that for no reason."  
  
"Where do you think Professor Luna is?" Hermione asked her eyes fixed on the staff table. "Or Lupin?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe they've gone back to Hogsmead to look for clues as to what happened." Ron said, grabbing more roast. "I hope this doesn't mean we won't get to go back."  
  
"I just hope that no one blames Snuffles." Harry sounded scared and sad.  
  
"You don't think it had anything to do with You-Know-Who do you?" Ron whispered. "Do you think You-Know-Who would come and try something under Dumbledore's nose like this?"  
  
"Maybe." Hermione said, "But why go after Rebecca? Why not attack Harry?"  
  
"Well, he was with us." Ron said.  
  
"And with Lupin and, er, Snuffles." Harry added. "Maybe she - that is, if it was Voldemort got in his way."  
  
"Or was left as a warning." Hermione suggested. It was eerie how very logical she could get at times. Useful, but somewhat scary.  
  
"Why?" Ron pondered. "Wouldn't a surprise be better?"  
  
"Yeah, but You-Know-Who might think it was a joke or a challenge." Hermione said. "But Harry, you must not go off grounds alone until we know for sure, just in case. Don't play into his hands, Harry." 


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Unhealing Wounds  
  
It was nearly a week before Rebecca returned to the dinner hall. Even then, she looked pale and ill.  
  
She wouldn't talk about what happened. The other Ravenclaw protected her from questions and the curious eyes of others.  
  
Her colour didn't improve with time, but it took Ron being bitten in Magical Creatures to understand why.  
  
The class had been raising horn-toed fatmuth. They were dark blue, scruffy creatures. They began teething and Ron's decided to try those new teeth out on his finger. Needless to say...Harry took Ron up to the medical wing. Madame Pomfrey tutted him for being so foolish.  
  
She waved her wand over him. The cuts began to close. "Sit here, I want to check that in a little bit. Don't fret you'll be able to get started on your weekend soon Mr. Weasley." she pulled the curtain around then and left him.  
  
Harry heard someone else come in. He peeked through a part in the curtain. He saw Rebecca sit up on the furthest bed, the sleeve of her robe rolled up.  
  
"Still no better?" Madame Pomfrey asked. Harry couldn't hear the answer. He watched Madame Pomfrey unwrap Rebecca's arm. The gash was still there. "Does it still give you pain?"  
  
"Harry, what-" Ron started to ask, but Harry waved him quiet. Perhaps Madame Pomfrey had heard him, or perhaps she just wanted to give Rebecca more privacy. Either way, she drew the curtain around Rebecca's bed.  
  
Harry couldn't hear or see anything else. He sat quietly with Ron. It didn't take long before they were told that they could leave. Harry glanced and saw that both Professor Sprout, the herbology teacher, and Araya were also present.  
  
"Well Harry, what was going on?" Ron asked on their way upstairs. Harry let a group of Hufflepuffs pass them.  
  
"I'll tell you when we're in private." Harry said. "It's not something that should become gossip. Let's get Hermione, I want to send a letter."  
  
Harry wrote to Sirius, asking him if anything else was going on in Hogsmead. He also asked if he'd ever heard of a wound like the one Rebecca had. It was the best he could think of, although he suspected that Lupin had already told Sirius much of the details.  
  
"Alright Harry, we can't get more alone...spill." Ron said.  
  
"You remember the wound on Rebecca's arm?" They nodded yes, "It's still there. It hasn't healed any."  
  
"No wonder she's so quiet and sickly." Hermione said,  
  
"But why? Madame Pomfey can heal cuts in no time, so what's going on?" Ron asked.  
  
"I've never read about a wound that couldn't be healed. Why do you think that she hasn't been sent to the Institute of Magical Injuries and Curses?" Hermione asked bewildered.  
  
"You three shouldn't be gossiping about that." Lupin stood in the door, "I thought better of you than to gossip. Please have some respect for her and keep this to yourselves. The poor girl is suffering enough, she doesn't need the whole school talking about her like that."  
  
"Professor Lupin, why is she still here?" Harry asked, "Why hasn't she been sent to get more specialized help?"  
  
"We're consulting them. However, we're trying to make her feel as normal as possible." he said.  
  
"What makes a wound like that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"If we knew that, we'd be able to do more for her." he said evasively. Lupin smiled at them. "Now, please don't mention this to other students." 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter - Halloween; Araya's Potion Final  
  
The Gryffindors approached their last potions class with feelings of sadness and fear. Sadness because it was the last class before Snape returned. The fear stemmed from the exam Araya had set for them.  
  
She was very thorough in her information on having gone through what the plants were to their appearance, temperature requirements and colour. While Snape had expected such details as well, he didn't tell them in advance.  
  
To make it worse, Ron, Harry, and Hermione were running late and only just made it in time.  
  
"Don't unpack." Araya told them, "You'll need all your things so make sure that it's all packed, grab an envelope and follow me." They all looked at each other, even the Slytherins were speechless, but complied. "We're going outside since it's such a nice day."  
  
They followed her outside to the edge of the forest, "But Professor, I thought you said you were going to test us?" Hermione asked. Many of her classmates hissed at her.  
  
"Oh you are. I haven't forgotten." Araya smiled. "Move in so you can all hear me. Alright, you all have an envelope." Neville's hand went up, and she handed him another. "Now, most of the time when you are envenomed you will not be in a well stocked lab. You'll have to find the ingredients you need in the woods." The class turned to each other. "There are enough ingredients in the sectioned off area for all of you, and no harmful creatures. Please open your envelope. You'll note one of four coloured dots on the sheet. Each is representative of a poison from an animal we've covered. Red for fire-newt; Green, slime-tongue rat; Yellow, sunshine shrew; Black, spitting gnat. It's very important that you keep your card, you will drop your potion onto the spot at the end of class, if it disappears, it worked." She took a breath, "Alright, if you use any supplies from your bags, other than your knife and cauldron, you will automatically fail." she said sternly. "You may share information - share, not give...there must be a mutual exchange. You now have just over an hour. I suggest you get started."  
  
The class looked at each other, debating on whether she was kidding or not. None of them moved. "I assure you, I'm quite serious. You're wasting time."  
  
"We're not allowed in the Forbidden Forest." Malfoy said. Others nodded in agreement.  
  
"The area has been checked and cleared of harmful creatures and plants." Araya said, bored. "Barriers have been set to prevent you from wandering out of the safe zone, or them from wandering in. It's perfectly safe. Get going, I've covered everything you need to know to do this."  
  
The Gryffindors put their things down and divided into colour groups to discuss what they needed, while the Slytherins tried once more to argue their way out of it. Araya looked at them with boredom, them calmly and coldly said, "This is not for discussion. You will do this assignment or you will fail. It's that simple. You now have 55 minutes."  
  
Araya moved through the woods, watching the students' behaviour. Slytherins were pushing each other and anyone who got too close. The Gryffindors on the other hand were doing extremely well. Especially Neville, he was a key player, he kept telling others what plants to look for and twice told others that they'd grabbed a mimic.  
  
"Time's up." Araya called. "Let's see how you did." She went through the class, "Goyle, it's not supposed to turn orange. Congratulations, you're in a coma." The class laughed. Araya continued her inspection, some had succeeded in making all their dots disappear, some had merely changed the colour of their dots. Most had the dot fade even if it didn't completely disappear. "Not bad, all of you. I'll also be awarding 20 points to Gryffindor for working so well together within the guidelines given." The Slytherins were even more upset, over this.  
  
"Can't wait for Snape to get back." Malfoy huffed on his way back to the castle. "To be rid of her. She's not a real Professor."  
  
"Oh you're just bitter because Neville did better than you." Ron taunted, "Besides aren't you supposed to be mute." Suggesting the effects of his poison. Malfoy was speechless with fury, but not for long.  
  
"Just wait. Professor Snape will discount whatever that...girl...did. She's not a real teacher anyway." Malfoy hissed.  
  
"Get off it. She's taught us more than Snape ever did." Harry said, "You're just mad that you got dirty."  
  
"Wait until Professor Snape hears about what you just said Potter." Malfoy hissed, "Hope you like detentions."  
  
"Whatever, Malfoy." Harry said, walking past him. "You still blew your exam and come Saturday, you're going to lose again. This is turning into a really good week." They walked away before Malfoy could think of anything to say.  
  
The lunch hall was a buzz about the exams Professor Araya had given. The general consensus was that it had been fun, fair, but hard. The talk about what would happen when Snape returned grew until Halloween night.  
  
Professor Snape sat at the staff table, beside Professor Dumbledore as usual. Despite knowing he was going to be there, Harry's stomach sank at the sight of the dark, greasy visage of Snape.  
  
"Still had hope he wasn't coming back?" Ron said in Harry's ear.  
  
"I guess." Harry said. "I was actually starting to like potions."  
  
"Well I know I was." Ron agreed. "Let's go."  
  
When all the students had taken their seats.  
  
"I'd like to welcome Professor Snape back." Professor Dumbledore said. Cheers went up from Slytherin and half hearted applause from the rest of the students. "However, Hagrid will be leaving-" a gasp went up through the hall, "Calm down, he will be back." Dumbledore assured the students. Hagrid looked as if he was blushing, but it was hard to tell through all the whiskers. "Let the feast begin."  
  
The feast went along smashingly. The ghosts entertained the students, and the mood was jovial. Professor Araya was in deep conversation with Snape.  
  
She paused and stood, looked at the windows, pulled her wand and silence moved from the back of the room to the front of the staff table. The windows shattered seconds later, then all the dishes not made of metal, and spectacles. Araya, who had been the only one standing, fell.  
  
The students looked around, trying to scream, panic taking hold. Dumbledore stood and motioned for the students to sit. He waited a moment, then waved and sound returned. "Everyone please. Prefects will you check your houses for injuries, then bring them up to Madame Pomfrey. Teachers, the windows please."  
  
Frightened cries and whimpers circulated around, then a voice rose out of the crowd. "Sir, what happened?" A loud hum of agreement and confusion rolled around the room.  
  
"Please quiet down everyone." Dumbledore said, "It seems that a shout spell went awry."  
  
Harry however thought that there was a lot more to it. After all, Araya had not emerged from behind the staff table. He wondered if she was alright.  
  
Madame Pomfrey whispered something to Dumbledore. "Alright, students, I'll ask the prefects to take your houses back to your dormitories, while all those who still need to be tended to will proceed with Madame Pomfrey to the medical wing."  
  
On their way up to the tower, the buzz was, "That was no shout spell." A seventh year whispered,  
  
"There's more going on. Look." Dean said, pointing to the window. Gryffindors rushed to the window to see. They could see Hagrid and two other Professors on the ground. "They're looking for someone."  
  
"They're just checking to make sure none of the animals are hurt or spooked." the Gryffindor prefect said. "You know how Hagrid feels about his animals." She was a skinny, seventh year girl.  
  
Harry wasn't convinced and neither were most of the students. He supposed that there wasn't any immanent danger or they would have been kept in the Great Hall. Like when everyone believed Sirius was trying to kill Harry and had broken into the school. He wrote to Sirius that night, asking him if this had happened in Hogsmead. There was too much energy to go to bed, so he, Ron, and Hermione sat quietly discussing what had happened. It was only the thought of next day's classes that drove them to bed. Even then, sleep was long in coming. Harry stared at the top of the canopy, was this another attack to get him? If it was, Voldemort was either getting bolder or more impatient.  
  
"Harry?" Ron called quietly, "You still up?"  
  
"What is it?" Harry whispered back.  
  
"Did I imagine it, or did Dumbledore look worried?" Ron whispered.  
  
"No more than I did, Ron." Harry said sleepily, "Where do you think Hagrid's going?"  
  
"Don't know." Ron yawned, "We can ask him tomorrow." Harry was left to listen to Neville's snores, thinking. Harry was going to miss Hagrid.  
  
Harry drifted into an uneasy sleep. Visions flashed through his dreams, divided by eerie green light. They circled so fast, his head hurt.  
  
No, not his head, his scar. It screamed in pain. "You promised. You promised them to me." a wispy voice pouted, "Enough, you will be given plenty when I have him." Harry knew that voice. The pain was unbearable.  
  
"Harry! Harry!" Ron's voice was coming through the green fog. Ron was shaking Harry, "Wake up!"  
  
Harry opened his eyes, dawn's rays just cresting in the window. Ron above him, Dean, Neville, and Seamus close behind. Harry heard people coming up to their room. Fred and George were the first, with their wands ready.  
  
"What's going on?" They asked. Looking around the room, "You alright?"  
  
"It's Harry." Neville said, "He just started screaming."  
  
Harry was in a fog, not clear what was happening. Ron then pushed his hair over his scar and handed him his glasses. "Harry, you alright?" Ron asked. Harry looked at him, stunned.  
  
"Let me through." The Gryffindor prefect ordered, "Would you tell me what is going on?"  
  
Fred and George blocked the way, "Not until you relax. Harry doesn't need anyone giving him a hard time."  
  
"I'm...I'm alright." Harry said, finally waking up out of the fog. "S- sorry. I-I-"  
  
"Harry, relax." Ron said, "Look can't you all leave? We don't need an audience." Fred and George went about clearing everyone who didn't belong out, except the prefect. Neville, Seamus, and Dean helped. "Why are you still here?"  
  
"It's my responsibility to take care of everyone in Gryffindor." the prefect snapped back, "Harry, what happened?"  
  
"I-I..." Harry was still shaking in fear and pain. His scar burned as bad as it had when he had faced Voldemort. "B-bad dream."  
  
Ron knew what Harry's dreams were like and what they usually meant. Ron swallowed hard. "Can you move back and give him room?" Ron said protectively.  
  
"Harry, are you feeling ill?" she asked, ignoring Ron, "Would you like me to take you to see Madame Pomfrey?" Harry still looked dazed.  
  
"I think she's busy enough." Harry said, "I-I'm feeling better now. Really."  
  
Ron kept his look passive, wanting to get her out so he could talk to Harry. "We'll keep an eye on him and let you know if anything else happens."  
  
"Really. Promise." Dean said, kind of blushing. "It's kind of weird having a girl in here."  
  
"Alright. But you will get me if anything else happens." she said. They looked at her and nodded. "I'll be in the common room. I can't go back to sleep anyways."  
  
After she left, Ron turned back to Harry. Ron patted Harry's hair over his scar again to cover it.  
  
"Ron?" Harry asked confused and annoyed.  
  
"Trust me Harry." Ron whispered. Ron cast a meaningful look at their dorm mates.  
  
"Harry, are you sure you're alright?" Neville asked, "Maybe you should have gone to Madame Pomfrey."  
  
Seamus yawned, "You've looked better."  
  
"I hope it doesn't upset your game." Dean sat down on his bed.  
  
"Guess this didn't turn out to be your week after all, Harry." Ron said, patting his arm.  
  
"Why does all this weird stuff happen to me?" Harry growled. The boys agreed to play exploding snaps, as none of them could get back to sleep.  
  
"You think I could sleep in class, unnoticed?"  
  
"Not likely, Harry." Dean said, half laughing. "Breakfast?"  
  
"I'm in." Neville replied.  
  
"Me too." Seamus said, "Harry what, if anything, should we say?"  
  
"Tell them..." Harry looked at Ron, "Tell them I'm fine. That I-I-um..."  
  
"-had a bad dream. Halloween events caused you to remember what happened after the Triwizards Tournament." Ron jumped in. "Right, Harry?"  
  
Harry looked at Ron and nodded 'yes'. "Yeah, I'll pass on breakfast. See if I can talk to Madame Pomfrey."  
  
"I'll come with you." Ron said. "I did promise to keep an eye on you."  
  
Ron and Harry waited until most of the Gryffindors would have left for Breakfast. Ron went down to check first before Harry came down. Hermione was waiting for them.  
  
"I brought some toast up for you guys, in case you're hungry. I heard you didn't want to go to breakfast." she said.  
  
"Was Dumbledore there?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah." Hermione said.  
  
"Could you get him for me? In the Hospital please?" Harry asked, "I think I need to talk to him." 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Visiting Hours

Hermione hurried downstairs, she found that Professor Dumbledore was no longer there.

"Hermione?" Professor McGonagall called her up to the staff table. Hermione went up. In a quiet voice, "Samantha told me about the commotion this morning. Have you seen Harry yet?"

"Yes, he said he's alright, just has a headache. Have you seen Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione asked in a rush.

"Yes, he went to the staff room. Why?" Professor McGonagall asked sternly but quietly.

"I need to - that is Harry would like to-"

Professor McGonagall held her hand up. "Then go." she said. Hermione waved on her way out.

Hermione got to the door and was about to knock when she heard voices.

"Are you sure she can be trusted?"

"Any question of that, should have been answered last night." Dumbledore replied. "Remus, who would you prefer to do the potion?"

"As long as it's done, I don't really care." Lupin said casually. "Don't forget we need to arrange a sub for my off days."

"Well isn't it obvious, I'll cover those and do the potion. I don't want a werewolf running lose." Snape said.

"Well, that's awfully magnanimous of you, Severus." Lupin said, "But since Araya was hired to sub in, let her. It'll mean less work for you."

"Whatever you decide, sir." Snape said. Hermione guessed he was speaking to Dumbledore. She moved back from the door, waited a few moments then went to knock, but Lupin came out first.

"Hermione. Is there something I can do for you?" he asked pleasantly.

"Yes. I-I'd like to ask Professor Dumbledore something. I was told he's here." she said.

"Just a minute." Lupin went in and came out with Dumbledore.

"Yes?" he said, Professor Lupin was still present. Hermione thought of saying something else, but decided Harry wouldn't mind.

"Um - Sir, this morning Harry woke from a dream." Hermione said. "One of those dreams. He'd like to talk to you, but didn't want all the questions."

"Where is he?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"The medical wing. He said his head still hurt." Hermione informed him. They headed off to the hospital.

"Sir, may I?" Lupin asked his meaning obvious.

"Yes, of course Remus. But you must not miss your class." Dumbledore said compassionately.

Harry and Ron were sitting waiting in the ward. "What took so long Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Never mind that now." Professor Lupin worried. "Harry, what did you see?" Harry looked at him. The expression was that which a father or favourite uncle might have given him.

Harry recounted the best he could the disjointed images. He told them about the green light, like that of the Avada Kedavra curse. He told them about the pain and how it lingered.

When he was done, Ron started. "He was mumbling at first, but it wasn't him. So I went to see what was up. His scar, it started to glow...bright, like fire. I tried to wake him, but it was no good. He started to scream. I kept trying to wake him. Even when he opened his eyes, it's like he wasn't there. I tried to cover his scar because there were so many people about...I was just trying to help." Ron finished, looking at Harry. Harry smiled back at him.

Professor Lupin had sat beside Harry. An act of concern only Sirius, his godfather, had ever done. "Harry, how do you feel now?"

"Well, I still have a headache. I'm a little queasy, but Madame Pomfrey said she could get me something." Harry said. "I want to send a letter to-"

"What are you all doing about?" Madame Pomfrey handed Harry a potion, "Drink this. Then you should be fine enough to head off to class. Oh good Araya, you're awake."

"Shhh! Not so loud." Araya winced. "Got anything for a headache? Or should I just take some Aspirin?" she stood and winced. "Was everyone alright?"

"Yes, yes. Well done." Dumbledore said. Araya clasped her hands over her ears. "Could you wait for me in my office?" he continued, more quietly. She waved and left. "Nasty habit that girl has for popping up like that. Harry, until we can make more sense of what you were seeing, I'd rather you were in the company of a Professor."

"But-" Harry started to say. Dumbledore gave him a stern look. "Yes, sir. You won't be calling off the match tomorrow, will you?"

Dumbledore smiled, "Not as of yet, Harry." he said, "I see no reason to stop the game. When you feel up to going to class, here, in case you're late. Remus, you should go. Ron, Hermione, you can stay with Harry." They left the three of them, Harry still looked dazed."

"I'd like to go to class." Harry said faintly, "I-I don't want anymore attention."

"Alright." they agreed. Hermione kept what she'd overheard to herself until Harry felt better.

Harry dozed during History of Magic. Who really cared about the beginning of wizard persecution in Europe? So what if it wasn't even a wizard that started it? The droning voice carried on, Harry let his mind wander. Would Hagrid be there for his first match? Would Sirius?

Ron nudged Harry awake at the end of class, "Please tell me I didn't scream or talk." Harry asked quietly.

"No." Hermione consoled him.

"Maybe a little drool though." Ron teased. It didn't take much after that to have Harry cheered up. By the time they had Care of Magical Creatures, Harry was back in good spirits.

"Hello Hagrid." Harry greeted.

"Hello Harry." Hagrid greeted, "Fine day, today."

"Yes, are we going to finish with the horn-toe dat-mouths today?" Harry asked.

"I thought it best to wrap up my lessons. On account of - well, you know." Hagrid said. The rest of the class arrived and started on the lesson. "Careful now, their teeth be mighty sharp, and their claws are toughened."

In Dumbledore's office Araya sat, gazing out the window. She heard the stairs rise and glanced over her shoulder. Dumbledore entered with a large black dog.

"Apologies, sir." Araya whispered, "I should have had more warning. I was...distracted."

Dumbledore held up his hand to stop her. "You-" Araya winced, and Dumbledore lowered his voice, "You still protected the students, which was what I'd asked of you." she nodded her thanks, "What was that? A banshee?"

"I think not. They do not work with wizards, nor are their cries of that kind. It was one of a broad range, not narrow like a banshee." Araya returned quietly. "It was more like a Dragonia. But it could not be."

"Dragonia?" Dumbledore sounded surprised. "Ah, yes." As if finding the reference, "Very exotic."

"Yeah, but they can't survive in this environment." Araya said her eyes fell on the dog quizzically, then back to Dumbledore.

"That could explain why there was only one roar." Dumbledore said. Araya shook her head no.

"If it had been, a lot more would have broken than just the windows." Araya said, holding her head in her hands. "I'll think on this problem. But unless you have something for me to do, I'm going to bed." She rose from her seat, and moved to the door.

"Oh, Severus will be doing the potion for Remus. But you will cover the classes." Dumbledore said. Araya waved in acknowledgement. An owl landed on the windowsill. Dumbledore reached for it, but it hooted and flew over to Araya. She opened and read the note, a large smile crept across her face.

"Good news, I take it."

"Yes." she smiled, "From my boyfriend. At least there is a brighter turn this morning."

"I am most glad for that." Dumbledore smiled compassionately, "I hope you feel better tomorrow."

Araya left and Sirius changed to his human form. "You were talking about the noise? I went to look for the source, but found nothing." Sirius informed him. "Is Harry-"

"He is well. Are you sure you saw nothing? I had been hoping for some clue. Ah well...so, I hear you wanted to come to the game tomorrow?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione helped Hagrid clean up after class. It was in hope of finding out more about his impending absence.

"Well, thank you lot." Hagrid said. Fang, the boarhound trotted over. "Going to miss you. But got important business for Dumbledore."

"Don't suppose you could tell us what it is?" Ron asked.

"Well, I'm not supposed to." Hagrid said, patting Fang's head, "But Harry, I don't leave until after your game. I should be home before Christmas."

The Gryffindor house seemed to rally around the Quidditch team, as if suspecting the odd events of Halloween to have been a sabotage attempt by Slytherins, though none knew how. The team was never without a group of supporters.

Harry's anxiety grew through Friday, as it normally did. He wondered if Lupin had figured out how to make it possible for Sirius to come.

At dinner Harry ate very little. He kept glancing at the staff table. Araya wasn't present; in fact she hadn't been seen all day. Snape glared at Harry, his eyes burned. Harry watched as Dumbledore engaged him in conversation. Lupin came in later, and looked extremely tired.

"Harry, ready for tomorrow?" Fred asked, slipping in beside Harry. "Can you believe that they think Slytherin are trying to jinx us?"

"No." Harry said, "I mean, yes, I'm ready. No, I don't think Slytherin had anything to do with it."

"Do you think that Araya's gone?" George asked, somewhat depressed. "Think she was hurt?"

"Nah, she looked fine this morning." Hermione said. "Dumbledore did want to see her though." she paused, then looked at them, "How do you think she knew?"

"What?" Ron said, "You mean about the noise?" Hermione nodded, "Probably saw some windows break or something outside."

"No worries," George said, "Whatever the reason, she prevented a disaster. I can't wait for tomorrow."

"Going to beat those Slytherin back to their place." Fred said, "Harry, try to get some rest. Remember you're our leader."

"I'll try." Harry said. Fred and George patted his back again, then moved to sit at the end of the table with Lee Jordan. Harry looked back up at the staff table, "Lupin couldn't do it. He would have told me." Harry said miserably.

"Don't worry Harry, S-" Hermione elbowed Ron and gave him a nasty look, "He'll be there."

"If you're worried...go ask him." Hermione said, getting more pudding.

"I don't want to. Not in front of everyone." Harry pouted.

"We'll go with you to talk to him after dinner." Ron said. "Harry, is that all that's bothering you?"

"Not really, I'm going to miss Hagrid." Harry said. They stayed in the Hall while most people stated to filter out. They played exploding snaps.

"Harry," Professor Lupin moved up behind him, "Shouldn't you be off to bed? Big game tomorrow." He smiled.

"But Professor..." Harry started, but Lupin cut him off.

"Now Harry, you didn't get much rest last night." Lupin said in a friendly manner, half lifting Harry out of his seat. He took Harry's hand in his for a moment, "You want to be at your best for the game tomorrow. Off you go. Good luck." Professor Lupin smiled at them again, "Good night."

Harry looked stunned. Ron and Hermione looked at him. Harry felt a piece of parchment in his palm. "We should probably go." Harry said. Although there were only a few dozen people in the Hall, Harry didn't want to open the note Professor Lupin had slipped him in front of all of them. Ron and Hermione shrugged and left with him. In the entrance hall, Harry stopped them, showing them the note, which read:

_Harry,_

_All is going well. Everything has been arranged for tomorrow. Take your father's cloak to Moony tomorrow morning before the game. We'll do the rest. I look forward to seeing you in action._

_Sirius_

They looked at each other, smiled, and ran upstairs. Harry was now back in good spirits.

Harry was so excited he couldn't sleep. Oh, he tried, but his mind just wouldn't shut down. He knew he had to beat Slytherin now, he wasn't going to lose in front of Sirius.

Harry finally drifted off, a vision of living with Sirius filled his dreams. No Voldemort, no Dursleys, just him, finally getting to be a normal kid.

In the morning he rushed to Professor Lupin's office. He knocked on the door, clutching the invisibility cloak tightly. "Just a second." Lupin called, "Hello? Harry! Sorry, just putting the boggart in the closet." he smiled, "Good, good, you have it. Great, I'll take care of everything. Good luck, Harry."

Harry rushed off to the Great Hall, but didn't eat. He was too excited. Harry hated the waiting before the game.

Professor Lupin met Sirius on the edge of the black forest. Lupin handed him the cloak. "Harry's really excited. I'll walk you over to the pitch." Lupin offered. Sirius put on the cloak and walked with Lupin across the grounds.

"But where will I sit?" Sirius whispered.

"By me, beside the aisle, the farthest one from the stairs. Harry's friends will help make sure that no one steps on you." Lupin returned quietly. They turned into the stadium.

Lupin looked to the centre of the pitch and saw Araya Luna sitting there. She stood and started to move towards him. "Morning." she said pleasantly.

"What are you doing here?" Lupin asked, surprised.

"Meditating. It's quieter here. My ears are still a little sensitive." replied, here eyes fell to Lupin's side, then back to him. "You know, all guests are supposed to go through Dumbledore?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lupin said innocently. Her eyes moved to his side, Sirius could swear she was looking right at him.

"Whatever." Araya continued to leave.

"Are you coming to the game?"

"No. Too loud." Araya said, "Besides, I'm not into sports much. Later." she waved.

Once she'd left, Sirius whispered, "So that's the one?"

"Yep, that's her. The one I told you about." Lupin replied.

"Cute. Think she actually saw through the cloak?"

"Nah, she more likely smelled you." Lupin teased, "Man, you need a shower."

Araya had returned to her room in the dungeon. She hated being clueless and without answers. How did Harry's dream fit in? The answer was there, somewhere. She was normally so good at this kind of thing. Araya ran her fingers around her pendant, she wished her family was here, just for support. She couldn't voice her ideas here.


	9. Chapter 9

AN – What would a HP story be without a brief intermission of....

Chapter 9 - Quidditch

Harry knew they couldn't lose. They had the better beaters. They had the better Chasers. They had the better Keeper. Although Ginny had never played a game only one ball per practice had ever gotten past her. Slytherin was going to lose.

When Gryffindor walked out, the stands erupted with cheers. Harry swallowed. He looked up to see Ron and Hermione waving. Ginny looked wide-eyed.

"It looks so much bigger." she squeaked.

"Don't worry." Harry told her, "Just do what you do in practice, Ginny. You'll be fine."

They kicked off and took flight. The Slytherins took the offensive. The beaters tried to knock Harry off his broom and when that didn't work the Chasers became the targets. Madame Hooch called penalties, most of which the Gryffindors' Chasers made.

Gryffindor sat at 110 to 0 when Harry finally saw the snitch and dove after it, Malfoy following close behind. Then he saw Ginny get hit with a bludger and fall towards the ground. Harry leaned forward to increase his speed, the snitch forgotten. Harry caught Ginny less than a foot above the ground.

"You alright?" Harry asked as he landed. Madame Hooch's whistle sounded. Madame Pomfrey was there, Fred and George were there, and the Chasers hovered closely above them.

"I...think so." Ginny stammered. "My arm hurts." Fred had rushed up and hugged her. George looked her over.

"Let me see." Madame Pomfrey ordered. "Looks broken. You're out, I'm afraid."

"No!" Ginny screamed, "I can finish. Harry tell her! Tell her to let me, please." tears welled up in her eyes. "I can do it!"

Harry looked at Fred and George. He thought that it should be for them to decide. They looked at him, not giving him any help.

"Will she be alright?" Harry asked.

"Of course." Madame Pomfrey said.

"Will it get any worse if she continues?" Harry asked. Ginny looked thrilled and tried to get up, but Fred and George wouldn't let her.

"Well, no." Madame Pomfrey admitted, "But Ginny, it's going to hurt much worse when you move."

"I - I don't care." Ginny said stubbornly, "Tie it up and let me go. We have a game to win." Fred and George moved back to their positions and so did Ginny. It was obvious she was in pain. Harry hoped that Malfoy had lost sight of the snitch.

The penalty shots given for the attack were good, leaving the score 160 - 0. Harry flew up and returned to his usual circle pattern high above the pitch. Malfoy flew up towards him, "How valiant of you. Always have to be the hero, don't you?"

"Shut up." Harry said. He saw Ginny catch another attempt to score. Even one-handed she was still better than any member of the Slytherin team. But Harry could see the pain taking a toll on poor Ginny.

The next shot Ginny missed. Harry still hadn't spotted the snitch, but he didn't want to get in a race with Malfoy. The Wronski Feint, Harry thought.

Harry went into a dive, keeping one eye out for the snitch, then swerved at the last minute. Malfoy did a face plant into the pitch. Harry soared back up and looked around while Malfoy was being tended.

The game resumed, and Harry finally spotted the snitch. He waited until Malfoy had moved up above the pitch since the snitch was close to the ground.

Harry headed into a second dive. Malfoy, clearly thinking it was another fake, didn't follow. Nor did he see the snitch, that is, not until Harry headed down the field.

By the time Malfoy saw it and was in motion, it was too late. Harry had it in his hand. The whistle blew, ending the match. Gryffindor had won, 230 - 30. When he landed Ginny was more than ready to call it quits. She didn't even protest when Fred and George escorted her to the hospital.

Harry changed his robes and prepared to head off to see Ginny, fully expecting Ron and Hermione to already be there. He almost collided with Ron on his way out the door.

"Harry, nice flying." Ron said, "We all just wanted to congratulate you."

Hagrid, Hermione, and Lupin all stood there.

"Yeah, good game." Sirius whispered from under the cloak. Harry smiled.

"Thanks. Umm, Ron, Ginny..." Harry started, trying to explain.

"Great wasn't she?" Ron said, "What a trooper. I didn't know she was so tough. Mom'll freak though."

"You alone in there?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah." Harry said, "Come in." They had a short visit in the Gryffindor locker room before they went to see Ginny. Sirius, of course, didn't go. He waited until the pitch was clear, then left the school.


	10. Chapter 10 Hargrid's Farewell

Chapter 10- Hagrid's Farewell

Harry and Ginny arrived to a hero's welcome that night at Gryffindor Tower. The celebration went on into the morning. In fact, it didn't stop until dawn, when the sun crept in the windows. Only then did they realize how tired they all were. It was fortunate that it was Sunday morning.

If Hedwig hadn't nipped Harry's finger, he may have slept all day. She carried a note from Hagrid.

-I would be greatly honoured if you would come to my departure tea at 3 this afternoon. It will be held in the gardens. Please dress formally. - Hagrid.

Harry guessed that it had been written, or at least copied off another. Why so formal? Well, at least he'd have a chance to say goodbye to Hagrid and wish him well on his trip.

Harry got up and heard Pigwigeon chattering in Ron's bed. Hedwig hooted once in disgust.

"Ron, did you get one too?"

"Yeah, Harry." Ron answered quietly, so as to not wake the others up. "Why'd you think we got invited?"

"Don't know, but I'm going." Harry replied, "But let's not mention it to anyone."

They were on their way out to the gardens, their dress robes hidden under their normal ones. Hermione met them in the entrance hall. "Wait." she called. She looked around, noticing all the people. "Are you going to say goodbye to Hagrid?" she asked, pulling up the hem of her robe to show that she too was wearing formal robes, "I'll go with you."

"Sure." Ron said, excited.

They went to the gardens, where all the teachers were dressed in their best. The Gryffindor Prefect, Samantha, was at the entrance gate. "You're not supposed to be here."

"We were invited." Ron said defensively. Hermione pulled out the note from Hagrid.

"We'll just go and say goodbye." Harry replied, "We've dressed and everything."

Samantha looked over the note. "Alright." she told them, "I just had to be sure."

They went in. Ron looked back at Samantha. "I really don't like her. I'd rather have Percy back as our Prefect."

"You just don't like her because she's tough and plays by the rules." Hermione said.

"No." Ron retorted, "It's because she's a nosey little know-it-all who never lets us do anything."

"Well, she didn't stop the party last night." Harry said quietly. Ron's look could have melted ice. "Look! It's Madame Maxine." Madame Maxine, the headmistress of Beauxbaton was standing in the garden. She was conversing pleasantly with Dumbledore.

"I guess she finally admitted she's more than big boned." Hermione smiled.

"Yeh made it." Hagrid said brightly, "I'm not much fer these formal things" He wore his fur suit with a green and yellow spotted tie. "I'm glad ta see some friendly faces."

"What's going on?" Harry asked, "Why so..." he motioned around.

"I think its more fer Olym - er, Madame Maxine. Dumbledore's way of showin' appreciation an' all." Hagrid said, "Said I could invite you lot, special."

"That's only because you have a way of getting in to things anyway." Dumbledore replied quietly from behind them, "You all remember Madame Maxine." She was beside him.

"Yes. You look lovely." Hermione said.

"I sank you." Madame Maxine smiled, "As do you. I admit dat I am quite nervous about zis trip. Mais, c'est la vie. It iz needed." She looked to Hagrid, "Not all bad, it iz good to zee you again. May I 'ave zis dance?"

"I'd be delighted." Hagrid said shyly, leading her to the dance area.

"Good game yesterday," Dumbledore smiled, "Enjoy yourselves. Alas, I have to go be the host. The food and refreshments are over there." he waved.

They looked around and realized that the only other students were school Prefects. They headed to get some food. The teachers were all in pleasant moods. Even McGonagall was smiling, talking with Lupin.

"I think we should say goodbye and leave." Harry said, "I'm really not comfortable with this."

"Must be nice to have that option." Araya said. She was perched on a statue by the refreshments table. She was wearing dress robes of a deep blue velvet and her hair was pinned back from her face with soft fat curls left lose at the back. The ensemble was highlighted by the only jewellery she ever wore, that copper circular pendant which was now gleaming in the sun. A pair of sunglasses was perched on top of her head.

"I hate these things. Hated them when my grandfather threw them. Hated them to schmooze for grants. Hate them now."

"You look...wow!" Harry said, in awe.

Ron nodded in agreement and added, "Really smashing."

"Thank you." Araya smiled, floating down to the ground. "If you're waiting for Hagrid though, he won't be free until the end of the song. Which will be in about, oh, ten minutes."

"We'll wait. It would be impolite to just leave." Hermione replied, feeling somewhat jealous of the way Araya looked.

"Cool." Araya responded. She looked around, "Wanna dance?" she turned to look at them. "Ever done a Nagor Square. We had to learn it. Allows you to dance in a group."

They smiled, actually relaxing a little. "I don't know how." Ron said first. Both Harry and Hermione also nodded in agreement.

"It's easy, I'll show you if you like." she counted out the steps as they watched. Araya did it twice to the music, "Got it?"

"I think so." Hermione said, the boys looked a bit worried.

"Relax, come on." Araya smiled, "No one'll care." she pulled them out onto the dance floor. Hermione was across from Araya and the boys were across from each other. "Okay, one-two-three, turn left, four-five-six. Bow, Hermione in the centre, two-three-four, Ron and Harry, one-two-three. Bow, one-two-three turn four-five-six..." Araya narrated. She laughed as Ron and Harry stepped on her feet.

"Face the boy," Araya turned to Harry, Hermione quickly switched and faced Ron, "And together, two-three-four-five-six. Good, ow, good Harry. Ready switch." Araya faced Ron and put her hands to his. Ron's look of deep concentration made her laugh.

Ron thought it sounded like the most beautiful bells. Ron smiled broadly when they returned to the square. By the end of the song they were all smiling brightly, and in much better spirits.

"Wonderful, simply wonderful." Dumbledore smiled at them.

"Thank you for the dance." Araya said curtseying to the group. Then she moved to the side.

"Who knew she had manners." Lupin whispered to McGonagall. Araya turned to them, as she'd just walked past them, and smiled sweetly.

"I have them, I just choose not to use them." Araya winked and moved back to the wall.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - Teacher Trouble

At the start of the next week the air was filled with excitement, but also depression. By lunch on Monday, most wanted Snape to go. Harry wasn't sure if some hadn't planned foul play to get Araya back.

The Slytherins had spent half the class complaining about Araya's exam. Harry was nearly certain that Snape was going to discount it. The best mark he'd ever received in potions.

Araya arrived to lunch looking bored. Her seat was now beside Snape's. She hadn't even gotten comfortable before Snape turned on her.

"What were you thinking?" he snapped.

"Could you please be a little more specific?" Araya replied pleasantly, but her eyes were cold and hard. She turned to look at him.

"That...that test was unfair." Snape said. "How dare you take a potions class into the Black Forest. It's off limits to students."

"Oh that. Are they still whining?" Araya said off-handedly, "First of all, the area was checked, cleared of dangers, and blocked off. Secondly, I went through all the information needed to do the exercise. Finally," Araya's voice dropped, it took on a cold note that made even Snape cringe a little, "This is not the proper forum for this discussion." Araya smiled pleasantly at him again. "If you would care to discuss this further, let's go to the staff room."

Snape looked like she'd just slapped him in the face. Harry watched him rise to leave, followed closely by Araya. They walked silently to the staff office. Professor Dumbledore was still in there.

"How dare you?" Araya demanded as soon as the door closed. "I would never undermine your authority in front of the students. How dare you do it to me?"

"What is going on?" Dumbledore asked.

"If you have a problem with my teaching methods, take it up with me. But not in front of the Great Hall full of students." Araya fumed, "It seems Professor Snape disagreed with the final exam I gave the fifth year potions class."

"I see. Well, what is the problem?" Dumbledore asked sitting up. Araya perched herself in the window and glared at Snape, who stood stiff-backed.

"I was informed that Professor Luna," Snape sneered, "Took the class out into the Black Forest, and let them traipse around looking for ingredients to make a potion. I contend that it was reckless and unfair."

Araya opened her mouth, but said nothing as Dumbledore held up a hand, "You will get your turn. How was it unfair, Severus?"

"It is not a herbology class. The students do not need to know the plant that makes the ingredients. They were not allowed to use their supplies." Snape paused, "She gave the Slytherins less time than the other houses. There weren't enough to go around."

"Alright, Araya. Let's hear your side." Dumbledore said calmly.

"It was completely fair, and safe. As I told you, the area was cleared of any hazards, and sectioned off with force walls." Araya replied. "All the plants had been demonstrated in class and were plentiful enough for all the students. I allowed them to share information. It's true that they weren't allowed to use their supplies, but there was no need. The exercise was based on the premise that poisoning of that nature doesn't happen in the home, but in the forest. The other houses had no problems with it, only Slytherin did." Severus was going to say something, but was stopped by Dumbledore. "As for the time issue, they lost time by arguing with me. Do you allow students to argue with you when you've given them an exercise?"

"No." Severus said, taken off guard.

"So why should I?" Araya asked.

"Do you have an answer for that Severus?" Dumbledore asked, "I'll take your silence for a no. Do you want to tell me about the rest?" They both began to speak, "Araya."

"I don't mind being asked about my teaching style. That's fine, but don't challenge me in front of a room full of students." Araya said, much calmer than before, "I have to work very hard, especially with the senior students, to have any sense of authority with them. Many of them have siblings my age. Then you go, and in thirty seconds wiped that all away...all that I've worked so hard in your absence to build."

Dumbledore saw the fury in Araya, "Well Severus, do you have anything to say to that?"

Snape's eyes narrowed, "Perhaps I...my timing was inappropriate." he said grudgingly. If Araya didn't know better, she would have sworn Dumbledore was controlling him.

"Whatever." Araya waved, "I'm hungry. Can we get back to lunch?" She strode across the room and paused at the door. "Oh, just for your reference, I'm not someone you want as an enemy."

Wednesday, the Hufflepuff told them that their Care of Magical Creatures class had been cancelled during their double herbology with Gryffindor.

"I've heard that none of the Care of Magical Creatures classes have resumed yet." A Hufflepuff girl said.

"I thought that Professor Araya would be taking it." Neville said.

"So did we, but maybe she's not inclined to." the girl replied.

That night Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to check on Fang. They knocked and Fang's booming bark came from the back. They went around to see.

"Hello." Araya greeted.

"Hello." Harry said. "We were just checking on Fang." Fang woofed and bounded over to them.

"Ah, he misses Hagrid." Araya said pleasantly. "I don't want to leave him out here alone, but he hates the castle. Poor fella."

"So, you're taking care of him?" Hermione asked, scratching Fang's head.

"Yeah." she smiled, "I really admire what Hagrid has done around here. He has quite an animal affinity. So are you glad to have Professor Snape back?"

"Um, not really." Ron said.

"You may have been tough, but at least you were fair." Hermione said.

"So are you taking Hagrid's class until he comes back?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Looks like it." Araya said, she finished what she was doing in the yard. "And I'll keep covering for Professor Lupin when he's ill."

"So, why have all the classes been cancelled so far?" Hermione asked.

"Well, it is going to be a surprise. You'll see on Friday." Araya smiled. An owl came and landed on her shoulder. She untied the note and smiled. "Sorry, it's from my boyfriend. But don't try to ask any of the others about the surprise project. I don't want it spoiled."

"Should I be worried that she's starting to sound Hagrid when he's about to unveil a monster?" Ron pouted.

"No monsters." Araya said, "Promise. Would you lot like to take Fang for his evening walk around the lake?"

"Could we?" Ron said.

"Sure, there's plenty of time before dinner." Araya said, "Have fun. Stay on the grounds."

By Friday, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were so excited they left as if they were going to spill about the secret. Friday morning on the way to breakfast they saw Araya stop Snape in the hall.

"Could I have a word?" she asked nicely.

"I was wondering. You have double potions with fifth year Ravenclaw - Hufflepuff last period today, don't you?" Araya said.

Snap gave her a look that clearly said 'what do you want?'

"I was wondering if you would let them come into the yard to join my Care of Magical Creatures class. That is of course, if you finish early."

"My classes never finish early." Snape returned coldly, "And they need to whole class to ensure that they have received as much knowledge as the Monday class."

Araya squared her shoulders. She smiled sweetly and looked at him directly in the eyes. "Oh, I completely understand. I would hate for that to happen. I was just hoping that if you did happen to finish early, you could send them out." Araya paused slightly, "So all the fifth years would start their project together.

"I'll try." Snape said, his voice sounding almost pleasant. "Perhaps I can arrange fifteen minutes at the end."

"Oh that would be wonderful." Araya smiled, "Thank you so much."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other. Never had anyone talked Snape into something. Besides, Snape never let any of his classes go early.

"Araya!" Dumbledore snapped. She turned to look at him sweetly, "Could I see you. Now!" Although his voice was pleasant enough, there was a commanding undertone. Araya followed him without a word into the staff room. Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched Snape shake his head as if coming out of a trance.

"I'll see if I can hear anything. You two keep an eye on Snape." Hermione said, moving off toward the staff room.

"You are never to do that!" Dumbledore snapped, "You swore you wouldn't."

"I did. No harms done, its just fifteen minutes." Araya said innocently, "He just wasn't being reasonable, and it's really important that they start together."

"Then you should have started after class, or on Saturday." Dumbledore said, "Now you WILL go and undo what you did to Severus. Give him the option. Free of influence. And you WILL apologize."

"Yes, sir." Araya replied.

"If you ever do that again on this campus, I'll have you out of here so fast it will put even your reflexes to shame. Am I clear?" Dumbledore demanded.

"Yes, sir." Araya said quietly, "It was a poor use of judgement." There was a pause, "Sir, I...I've been thinking about the events of Halloween. I have an idea but I want to check it first. I was thinking of using a portkey, as apparating is blocked in the castle, and wanted to use your office as my entry point."

"Do tell, why my office?" Dumbledore asked sceptically.

"Well, sir, that way I can report to you and there is less likelihood that anyone unexpected sees something." Araya said logically, "I wanted to go today. I don't have class until 2:00 pm."

"Alright," Dumbledore said, "First-"

"Yes, yes, Snape." Araya said, she sounded like a child forced to do something she didn't want to, "I'm not going to do it in the Great Hall. Why don't you bring him in here?"

"Fine, wait here." Dumbledore said. Hermione rushed off at that. What would the others say when she told them?


	12. Chatper 12

Chapter 12 - 5th Year Project

After recounting to Dumbledore what she had discovered during her trip, and finally getting warm. She explained the seriousness of the problem that they faced, that Voldimort seemed to have knowledge of things he should not, which was very bad news indeed. It was bad enough that he had sympathisers in the magic realm, let alone anywhere else.

Araya headed down to class. She was hopeful that no more surprises would come her way, at least not today. Sometimes, she hated being right. This point she'd rather hoped that she'd been wrong.

On her way to the grounds, Snape crossed her path. "Severus, I'd like to apologize again for this morning. It was in poor judgement."

"Yes, well." Snape said, without his usual bitterness, "What can be expected from..." she raised a brow, silently challengingly him to say it, "-your father's people. It's in your nature."

Araya looked amused. Snape's insult was to her a compliment. It took a lot of skill to manipulate a person like that and in truth she was just learning. Perhaps he wasn't as bad as she first thought.

"I have reconsidered your request." Snape continued, "If we finish early, I'll send them up to you."

"Not that I want to jinx my good fortune," she said, shocked, "But what brought about this change of heart? As it is widely believed you had that pesky thing removed."

"In the unlikely event that I should finish early, I'd rather they work and learn than start their weekend early." Snape said coldly, but Araya couldn't help smiling. Snape looked down his nose at her.

"I thank you for you magnanimity. I'm sure they'll hate you for it." Araya replied, with a wink. "But we must be going to class. I would hate for them to have a free moment." Araya arrived just before classes changed. She wondered how long Snape would give her the others for. He'd said 15 minutes earlier, she planned under that premise.

The Gryffindors and Slytherins arrived early. Araya thought word of her project's assignment to each year had gotten out. Then decided that the look was more out of curiosity. For they hadn't had this class in a week, that was reason to be curious in itself.

"Hi all." she greeted, "I'm still getting used to it out here. It's a little bright. Anyway, um - I was going to give a talk on Shimle" The class gathered around for the lecture. It wasn't hard. But then That wasn't the true lesson of this class anyway. Araya continued to discuss the preferred pet of leprechauns until she saw the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuffs coming down the stairs, confused but relieved.

"I have a special project planned for you." she announced, "Could I have you all come with me. Wonderful." she said as the other two houses joined them. Whisper circled around the now very large group of 5th year students. "All right, pull in so you can all hear me. Those who don't take Care of Magical Creatures, please move off to the side and sit quietly." she stopped in front of a pen of adorable, black, fuzzy creatures, and one snow white one. All the girls, and some boys, oohed at them, "Please, its hard enough talking over the quiet." The combined classes went silent, afraid they might lose this treat. "Thank you, these are Furves, a very rare, loyal creature." she picked the largest one up. It was about the size of a badger, with long black claws and golden eyes. It turned and looked at Araya and liked her face. "Please move into groups of three or four. Furves make wonderful protectors."

"That fluff ball?" Malfoy sneered, "What does it do, lick the enemy to death?"

"No, actually." Araya set the Furve down and opened the gate to the pen, but none of the others came out. "Its lick has healing properties. You may have noticed its claws." The large Furve began to walk among the groups, sniffing. "They are very sharp. That one which was sniffing Neville's robe is Midnight, an adult and father to all of these little ones."

Malfoy sneer, "Kind of like the Weasley family than aren't they?" His regular gang of thugs chuckled. This encouraged Malfoy to continue, louder this time. "Wow, look a family that's actually bigger than the Weasley family." Then to Ron, "Should get along with you, Weasley there just fine now, shouldn't they." Some of the joined class laughed, Ron simmered with anger. Hermione placed a calming hand on his arm.

"Last I checked, this was my class, and I was speaking." Araya cast Malfoy a look of superiority, which quieted him and his group. Araya continued, "Each group will be getting a Furve to take care of. Midnight will do the sorting, as he wants to protect his babies." Every so often, Midnight would go back to the pen, pick one of the others up and bring them to the group he'd been at. Araya kept talking about the care of these little critters, Midnight would hiss every time one of the younger Furves tried to leave the pen without him.

"Professor?" Ron asked, "Why is that one white?"

"She is an extremely special one. She's an albino. Albino Furves are even more magical. Better healing, faster, they also have the ability to throw more spells to protect themselves and their wizard/witch or family when in trouble." Araya said, smiling. "While the black ones can only throw stun or healing spells through their call or a blocking/shield the Albino aren't limited like that."

"Well, that's the one I want." Malfoy said and moved forward to try to grab it. Midnight hissed, then ran back to the pen, teeth (extremely long and sharp considering the outside appearance), bared at Malfoy. Malfoy pushed at an unseen barrier.

"I remind you all, Furves choose their wizard. Wizards do not choose the Furves. You will find you cannot make them yours. They are intelligent and have to accept you and bond to you."

"Are they so rare because all the females are white?" Lavender Brown asked. Midnight presented her group with a little Furve. Pavarti took the little Furve from Midnight, smiling at them both.

"No. The easiest way to tell is to look at the claws. If they are silver, the Furve is a female; if they are black the Furve is a male." Everyone looked suddenly at the feet of the Furves. Araya smiled. "There are other differences too. Like the females have shorter tails, and pointed ears; while the males have rounded ears." The albino peaked out of the pen, then moved back, "Your assignment is to raise the Furves until Hagrid's return after the Christmas break. I will expect a written report and log of what you've done. You will be expected to feed them, walk them, the works." The white one moved a little farther out of the pen, then darted back in. "In the mornings before class, you'll bring the Furves back out here to me, for Midnight. You do have permission for them to be in the castle but you are responsible for them. Understood?" The class nodded. The Albino crept out of the pen and moved toward the class. Midnight called to her and charged over, pushing her back into the penned area.

"Why, if they're such a good pet, aren't there more of them?" Dean asked.

"Remember, they choose their wizard/witch/human. I don't want to say owner or master because if you approach it like that, your Furve will distrust you and not work with you. Think of your Furve as part of your group." Araya said. The albino moved out of the pen again. Midnight rushed over, but this time the little one called back. She stopped and Midnight went over to sniff the robes of Harry, Ron, Dean, and Neville. Midnight went back to the little albino and walked over with her to Neville. "Looks like she likes you. As I said, they choose you."

Araya continued to give information on the care of Furves while Midnight selected protectors for his young. All groups, even Malfoy, were given one, and none of the students noticed that classes had been over for at least fifteen minutes.

"Have a good weekend. If you have any questions or problems, come see me."

"Professor Araya?" Neville called, being licked by the little albino, "Do they have names?"

"If you want to give them names." she smiled, "Make sure they're ones they like. Every group has one? Good. Have fun."

That weekend Araya was bombarded with questions. In addition to the fifth years project she'd also given the sixth and seventh years a take home assignment, and the third and fourth years had to come daily to help with their class projects.

Many of the younger students were extremely jealous of their older housemates. Harry, Ron and Hermione named theirs Blue, as theirs had the bluest eyes. The albino Furve that joined Neville, Dean and Seamus was named Snowball.

Hermione spent most of Friday and Saturday in the library reading up on Furves. Crookshanks liked the little fluff-balls. Even Trevor, Neville's toad, took a liking to Snowball. Snowball insisted on sleeping with her group, and often with Neville. Blue would also sleep in the boys' dorm.

After several long sessions in the library, Hermione came back with some fascinating facts. "I read that the Furves share territory with dragons, and that's why they're so rare." she told them, petting Blue and Crookshanks. "In fact, I read that two adults can bring down a dragon."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter - Mail Call

Mid-November the routine of having the furves out in the yard before class saw Araya to breakfast. She was not much for mornings, the students could tell easily if it was safe to approach yet by the way she sat.

The mail flew in. Letters landed in front of Ron via Erol, his ancient owl. Hermione got her paper. Even Neville got a letter from his grandmother. Then two owls arrived for Araya. One had a small parcel the other a letter.

Harry watched as Araya opened the parcel. She looked wistful and sad.

"Hey, listen." Ron called, trying to get the attention of his siblings, "Mom wrote that Bill and Charlie are coming home for the holidays. She wants us all to come home." Ron looked excited, he greatly admired his older brothers. "Harry, she invited you to come too." Ron said enthusiastically.

"Great, Percy won't have a chance." Fred smiled.

"Oh, loads of fun." George looked mischievous. "So Harry, you going to come? We'll have a great time."

"I don't know." Harry said shyly. "Um, let me think about it."

"Come on Harry," Ron encouraged, "You'd rather stay in this drafty castle instead? I know it'll be cramped but-"

"I'll think about it." Harry said. He kicked Ron under the table to stop him, "Anything interesting in the news?"

"Not really." Hermione said, "Although, there does seem to be a lot of shuffle in the ministry."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed off to class. Although Christmas with the Weasleys did sound wonderful, it would likely mean no Hermione, and no Hagrid, and no Sirius. He'd never really had a family Christmas where he was actually part of the family. The closest were those he'd had at Hogwarts.

"So Harry, what's the problem?" Ron asked in class.

"It's just...well, Hermione wasn't invited and well, and Snuffles." Harry whispered back. "Besides, I don't want to be in the way."

"Harry, you've been in my house when everyone's there. Everyone gets in the way." Ron returned, "Let me know. I should write mom back."

They passed Araya on the way to lunch. She looked unusually depressed, and distracted. She actually didn't notice them until she bumped into Harry, scattering her books across the hall. "Sorry."

"Professor Araya, is something wrong?" Harry asked helping her gather her books.

"Yes, no – it's just that I'm feeling homesick." she said quietly, gathering her things.

"Does it have something to do with the package?" Ron asked, handing her some of her stuff. Araya looked a little shocked. "I noticed it at breakfast."

"It was from my Grandfather. He thought I might like some decorations for...my favourite holiday." Araya said. They thought she sounded closer to tears. "I-I'll see you when you come to get Blue."

They watched her retreat to the grounds, then they turned to each other. "Is there something we can do for her?" Hermione asked, "She sounded so...upset."

"I thought you didn't like her." Ron tossed at her. Hermione shrugged and looked disgusted at him, "Well, she said she's half witch. So what muggle holidays are around now?" he asked them. Harry and Hermione thought hard.

"None from around here." Hermione said during lunch. "However, I read that the Yanks have a holiday around now. Maybe her father was American." she took a bite.

"Well, does anyone know?" Harry asked hopefully. They all shrugged, "Perhaps we could get her to talk after school."

It was now a common sight, that after the final bell rang, the fifth years would run to collect the furves. Snowball always waited impatiently for Neville and cried even if Dean or Seamus collected her. Blue would start jumping the moment his group came to the yard.

"Hello Blue." Harry called to him.

"Krah Uoo." Blue called to them. He hopped up on the rail of the pen and waited. Blue had been scolded for running to meet them and knew better. "Rahh Rak"

Midnight was supervising the little ones. Araya was curled up on a nearby chair writing a letter. "Professor Araya?" Hermione called and waved. Muggle rock was playing in the background.

"Hey." Araya waved to the trio.

Harry reached Blue and patted his head. Blue jumped down and muzzled Hermione leg. She picked Blue up, just as she would Crookshanks, and started to pet him.

"Are you feeling better?" Ron asked.

"I'm alright." Araya replied, still seated some twenty yards away. "I've just never been away from home, separated like this before. It just takes some getting used to."

"So what holiday are you missing?" Hermione asked, setting Blue down who ran to Ron. Blue jumped up and landed on Ron's shoulder.

"No worries." Araya's voice belied her words, "It's not important."

"I wish I could get away from my family." Ron said wistfully, "Five brothers and Ginny."

Araya actually stood and smiled, "Six brothers all older, my grandfather, uncle, and two cousins all male." Araya challenged, "Trust me, when you get away, you miss them more than you'd ever thought possible." Midnight nuzzled her leg, "And no matter how great a place is, it's hard to make a home without your family."

"Well, I'd like to try it." Ron said.

"So did I." Araya said, taking her seat again by the tree. "That's why I'm here. I wanted to see my mother's world."

"Professor, why do you always divide it like that? Your father's side, your mother's side?" Hermione asked.

"Dad's family didn't get along with Mom's side. So after they died, it just sort of got divided." Araya sounded sad again. Midnight jumped into her lap. "Oh. Which of you is sneaking Blue candy?" she looked up at them, "That's what's making him so hyper." She went back to her letter. Professor Snape was coming across the yard, and the trio decided to take their leave, being around Snape was always dangerous.

Midnight started to growl. The closer Snape got the louder Midnight got. "Hey Severus." Araya called, "What brings you outside?"

"These...furves are-" Snape's voice told her exactly what he thought.

"Cute? Fluffy? Whimsically adorable?" Araya filled in humorously, looking at him innocently and batting her eyes as she dared him to contradict her. He looked about and sneered.

"Quite." the sarcasm dripped off his tongue. "Do you still have any of your potion supplies? I seem to be running unexpectedly short on certain key ingredients for...that potion." Snape's lip curled. "You did have your own supplies?"

"I did." Araya replied, her eyes narrowed dangerously, "And yes, if you can give me a list, I'll bring them down as soon as all the students have their furves." Snape handed her a sheet. She sensed a fight coming on. While usually arguing with Snape was fun, she liked clashes of will and intellect, she just wasn't in the mood just now. Midnight cuddled up to her, sensing her mood.

"Why don't you think she'll talk about it?" Ron pondered. Blue still on his shoulder.

"She's homesick, Ron." Hermione said. "Talking about it probably makes it worse. She feels alone, isolated. If she's never been in the Wizarding world before, it does take a while to get used to."

"Rubbish." Ron retorted, "Lots of muggle-born Witches/Wizards come here every year and they don't get homesick. Neither of you were."

"But Ron, we've had friends to help us." Harry said, "She's so much younger than the other Professors that she probably doesn't have that support."

"Well, then we should find out about this holiday and make her feel more at home." Hermione replied.

"Since when did you start to like her?" Ron repeated indignantly.

Hermione smiled. "Since she slammed the Slyerthins on the potions test. She also stands up to Snape." Hermione stopped.

"What are you lot up to?" Dumbledore greeted pleasantly.

"Well sir, we were noticing that Professor Luna is acting homesick." Harry said, "We were trying to think of something to make her feel more at home. Could you tell us about where she grew up?"

"I'm afraid not." Dumbledore smiled over his glasses, "Araya prefers to keep her life private."

The trio had no intention of letting the matter rest. Strangely Harry had the feeling that Dumbledore didn't expect them to, anymore than they intended to forget it.

They went up to the common room to pool information about Araya and the holidays in November. Unfortunately, they found nothing that fit.

"What are we missing?" Ron had lost patience, "Blue, get down!" He was about to push Blue off the list when it came to him, "Hermione, where do furves come from?"

"The Steppes region. The only two pockets that have any substantial populations are Lugansk region and Turkestan. Why?" Hermione said in her usual way.

"Well, she'd have to get them from somewhere, right?" Ron said.

"Right. She could just have a friend there." Harry said, "After all, you have a brother in Romania and one in Egypt."

"Bill's not in Egypt anymore. He's been transferred to South America ...temporarily." Ron said.

"Harry's point was that she didn't have to be from there." Hermione said.

"You got any better ideas?" Ron demanded.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 15 - Upside Down Day

Araya's dark mood continued. She spent more time away from the castle and consequently away from people.

"Professor Araya?" Harry asked while dropping Blue off Thursday morning, "Will you be celebrating your Holiday?"

"Professor Dumbledore told me I could. However, it's not the same alone." she replied. The cold wind blew her hair to cover her face. She shook it away and looked off in to the distance.

"Well, we'd be happy to join you." Ron offered. "If you could tell us about it."

Araya looked at the group. "You're really intent on find this out. That is what I heard about you." A smile played on her lips. "It's a festival called Upside Down Day. All things are flipped. Enemies become friends, or at least you try. Teachers are students. Get it? Its great fun." she said dreamily.

"So, like we wouldn't have class?" Ron smiled, "I'm in. Please say it's Monday."

"Actually, yes." Araya replied, "But Snape won't let you out of class unless the school blows up." she sighted, "Oh well."

"So, Snape's no fun, but he's not the only staff member. So why don't you try to convince them." Hermione questioned, "Announce it at dinner, or something."

"Nah." Araya sighed, "It's not my style."

"Then we'll do it." Ron offered.

"It's obvious you really want to do this. Besides, it sounds fun." Harry replied, "Tell us more about it."

"Only if you don't go announcing it at dinner." Araya returned, "I would rather not have to explain my father's customs. It - it'll just make me feel worse."

Upon returning to the Great Hall for lunch, they understood why Araya was so distressed at the prospect of missing Upside Down Day.

"We should tell the others. They'd love it." Ron argued with Hermione.

"We promised we wouldn't." she returned.

"No, we said we wouldn't at dinner." Ron said, "And that we wouldn't announce it. We can talk about it." Harry smiled, following Ron's train of thought. The students loved to gossip.

"Ron!" Hermione hissed, "Don't. It'll embarrass her." Harry realized that was one certain way to make sure other people were listening...by saying something was embarrassing.

"Come on Hermione." Harry said, keeping his voice low enough to intrigue others. "Who wouldn't want to take part in a festival where the teachers are students! No wonder Professor Luna's depressed. She's missing it."

"Harry!" Hermione hissed, "Stop!"

"If I got to teach a class, I'd take it outside to play Quidditch." Ron said, "It would be fun, do you think the rules would flip too?"

"I don't know. But I'd have a great day walking on the ceiling." Harry returned. Hermione looked around.

"You should both be ashamed of yourselves." she hissed, "Professor Araya told us that in confidence. She didn't want you to go around blabbing to everyone." Hermione got up and left. Harry looked at Ron and shrugged. They heard whispers start moving down the table and smiled at each other.

It didn't take long before the entire school was talking about this Upside Down Day. What they would do, or not do, on such a day.

It was causing so much disturbance that many of the teachers had to stop class. By the end of the day, most of them were furious with Araya, who had been blamed for causing the disruption. The staff confronted Dumbledore to do something about it. Araya walked into the staff room and was met with furious gazes.

"Okay, what am I being blamed for now?" Araya asked, closing the door.

"It seems that many of today's classes have been disrupted with talk about - what did you call it Minerva?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"Upside Down Day, sir. That's what my students were saying." Professor McGonagall replied nicely, "Some of the students said that this day was why you have been so down lately."

"Thank you, yes." Dumbledore said, "Would you know anything about it?"

"Yeah, I do." Araya said cautiously, "That's the holiday. The one I mentioned to you the other day."

"Oh yes." Dumbledore replied, "I do recall it now. So do tell, it seems most interesting an idea. It certainly has the students all wound up."

After a very uncomfortable discussion by the staff, Dumbledore agreed in his whimsical nature that it would be delightful to try. The teachers however were allowed to conduct their classes as they saw fit.

Araya was highly embarrassed when at dinner Dumbledore announced the festival events for Monday. "Well, to help welcome our new Professor, I would like you all to celebrate an Upside Down Day on Monday." Excited whispers swept through the room. When most of the eyes returned to Dumbledore, he continued, "As this is new to us all, I'll as Professor Araya to give us the rundown. Although, I suspect that some of you know more than I do."

They eagerly looked at Araya. Dumbledore sat and motioned for her to rise. The hall was silent. She looked nervous as she looked out on the students.

"Why don't I seem to be able to get you to do this in class?" Araya asked nervously. A laugh went up around the hall. "Okay, as the name implies, things are reversed. So, um - if you want to, that can include; clothes, meals, roles like teacher-student or friend-foe. Get the idea? Okay." Araya went to sit down.

"Professor?" someone called, "Does that mean there are no classes?"

"Staff are choosing on an independent basis if they are going to participate. Some will be putting a student in charge, some may have conditions. It's up to the teacher." Dumbledore said. "It is completely voluntary, however, I will remind you that if I should hear that classes are being disrupted by talk of the event, I will cancel it."

By Monday, most of the students were wearing their clothes backwards. Some walked backwards, Fred and George walked on their hands everywhere (except the stairs). Some tried to walk on the ceiling until Professor McGonagall insisted they stop because of safety reasons.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione tried to make friends with those like Malfoy, but the effort was too much and they gave up. While it was obvious the Slytherins were not participating, the rest of the school seemed to fully embrace the idea.

Professor McGonagall, while not allowing the class to leave, let Hermione conduct the lesson (which was actually a short one). Professor McGonagall even took the role of student. Lupin allowed his class to run free.

Not all the teachers were so accommodating though. Snape, as if to make up for the frivolity was especially tough, strict, and picky. He would snap at how foolish the students looked, and commended his entire house for not being involved.

Araya heard Snape berating a group of first years. She moved in beside him, her smile helped the students calm down.

"Yad doog." Araya smiled at Snape's scowl. "Good day. Is there something troubling you?"

"No." Snape sneered.

"Girls, don't you have class?" Araya smiled.

"Yes Professor." one said quietly.

"Sorry sir, we'll be more careful." another said politely. Then they ran off to class.

Araya entwined her arm in Snape's, "Oh Severus. Today is a day for fun. To be contrary to normal. I apologize for any undo stress this is causing." she walked with Snape.

"You are insane." Snape replied, wrenching his arm free, "Dumbledore may find this cute, but I do not. I will not take part in the customs of-" Araya gave Snape a look that told him not to continue.

"Fine. Don't. But it's no reason to try to spoil it for everyone else just because you chose to be a grump." Araya said pleasantly. "I'm starting to believe that rumour that you had your sense of humour removed."

Snape sneered and a smile tugged at his lips.

"Com on, it's not a crime to smile." Araya teased.

Snape's scowl won out. "Perhaps. However, you are a silly child, and treat everything too lightly. You have never shown the proper severity that the situation deserves."

"I have news for you. Life is for living, not brooding about things that cannot be changed. When I become serious, that's when you know things are bad." Araya said in a confident voice. "If I try to be more serious, will you try to lighten up?"

Snape said nothing.

"Will you think on it?"

"Is this a part of your festival?" Snape sneered, "Trying to make me a friend?"

"In part. But I was actually thinking that since we work together, we could try to make a compromise." Araya explained. "The offer stands. I have to get to class now."

The dinner was a banquet. They ate on the ceiling and looked down at the floor. Araya had used the decorations to increase the effect where the pictures were different depending on the angel one looked at them. Some students got confused which way was up and which was down.


	15. Chapter 15 Return to Hogsmead

Chapter 16 - Return to Hogsmead

Harry had wrote to Mrs Weasley thanking her for the invitation, but telling her that he'd decided to remain at Hogwarts for the holidays. Ron had also sent word back saying that he'd like to stay with Harry.

As November waned, the students were bogged down with work.

"I think that they should get to go back." Araya argued with the other staff, "There is no reason they shouldn't have another weekend out."

"What about the attack?" Professor Spectra demanded, "There have been others in Hogsmead."

"Those are different. The other people are displaying anaemia - blood loss." Araya returned, "Besides, all of those have occurred after dark. I think they deserve a break."

"I'm with Araya." Lupin added, "Why not let them go. The kids'll be back long before dark."

"As for an attack," Araya continued, "So long as they stay in groups, there isn't likely to be another."

"How can you be sure?" Sprout asked, "We don't want anything to happen. We still don't know what happened on Halloween."

"That one, Araya kindly solved." Dumbledore replied, "It seems a Dragonia mimic and a shout spell were responsible. A prank that backfired. There has not, nor will there be, a successful attack on Hogwarts. I believe that there is no danger in Hogsmead. Perhaps next weekend would be good. I'll ask you all too please be present in town, just in case."

The announcement of the trip elated the students. Harry was especially looking forward to seeing Sirius.

The day in Hogsmead went too fast. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking back to town with Snuffles when they say Araya look around and duck into a wooded area. They looked at each other then moved closer.

Araya was hugging a tall, dark-haired, handsome man. They spoke quietly for a short while. On occasion both Araya and the man looked about as if they had heard something.

The only words that could be heard were, "Xulir" and "Gutglee". The two hugged and parted moved away in separate directions.

Sirius transformed and looked at them.

"Who was that guy?" Hermione asked breathless.

"Don't know." Sirius said, "Seen him around since...well, about a month. He tries to keep to himself mostly."

"Sirius...what's Gutglee?" Harry asked

"Never heard of it." Sirius said, "But it doesn't sound good. It could explain the attacks and 'illness' going around."

"Have others been attacked like Rebeca?" Ron asked.

"A few." Sirius told them, "I want you to be really careful. Especially around her."

"Professor Luna is one of best teachers." Harry replied, "She's not dangerous. She saved us at Halloween. That guy was probably just her boyfriend. She just didn't want to be seen."

"Harry, please just promise me you'll be careful." Sirius asked, his eyes focussed on Harry.

"Alright. I'll be careful." Harry said.

"You'll let us know if anything happens though, won't you? If Voldemort is planning something from here, advanced warning might be helpful."

"I promise you I'll not let anything bad happen. I'll do everything I can." Sirius pledged, "Best get you back. It'll be dark soon...that's curfew, right?"

They met Araya coming out of Honeydukes. "Oh, hello." she said, "I thought I'd get some last minute sweets. Did you have a good day? Better hurry."

"Yeah, great." Ron said cautiously.

"I got some of my holiday shopping done." Hermione added.

Lupin waited at the carriages to ensure all the students had made it back. He smiled when he saw Harry, Ron and Hermione walking up the street, followed closely by Araya.

"Cutting it close, aren't we?" Lupin asked. The sun was kissing the horizon.

"Sorry, sir." Harry said, "We lost track of time."

Hermione, Ron and Harry climbed into a carriage.

"And your excuse?" Remus asked Araya.

"My sweet-tooth got the better of me." she replied, holding up the bag of treats. "Is everyone accounted for?"

"Four more still to come." Lupin answered.

"Why don't you go back with them?" Araya motioned to the carriage, "I'll wait for the stragglers." Lupin moved towards the carriage. Araya looked over her shoulder.

The four Gryffindor seniors, Fred and George included, came running from the other direction. "We're here. Sorry." they called.

"Now that's cutting it close." Araya teased. She looked back at the alley, there was nothing to be seen, "That's everyone?"

"Should be." Lupin replied, "See you back at the school."

Red eyes watched them pull away from the alley.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter - Claws, Fangs & Tears

Things were quiet until the end of November. Araya and Lupin had made peace with each other, as they found a common goal; to annoy Snape. The furves were doing quite well as were the other class projects. That is, until a little furve charged through the halls and jumped onto Araya's arm.

Araya had been walking down to her office in the dungeon in conversation with Lupin. Lupin looked surprised at the sudden appearance. The little black fluff ball was crying. "Oh dear." Araya said, looking over the little one for injuries.

"Is that a furve?" Lupin asked. "The fifth year project?"

"Yes." Araya said, trying to calm the little black body that was still quivering in her arms. "It seems the little fella has had quite a shock."

"Do you know which group he was with?" Lupin asked.

"I have a good idea." Araya said. "I think you and I should go talk to your daddy." she told the little furve. "See ya Lupin. I'll be sure to have that ready for you." She carried the little one away to her office, its cries had slowed down and quieted.

Araya missed dinner that day. Most of the fifth years noticed that their furves were edgy. Some, like Blue, who was growing well, became extremely protective of his siblings and partners.

"I think we should go as Professor Luna. This is peculiar behaviour." Hermione said, worried.

"Reckon it could be she's ill, which has got them so upset. After all, she wasn't at dinner." Ron replied, "What do you think Harry?"

"Maybe." Harry said. Blue jumped into his lap and licked his scar. Harry pet him. "We have class with her tomorrow. We can ask her then. By the looks of it, we aren't the only ones worried." It was true, most of the fifth year Gryffindors looked worried about their furve partners.

In fact, most of the fifth year Gryffindors went down to the grounds very early as a house. It looked as if the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs had the same idea. For they all met at the entrance hall and headed down.

"Oh my." Araya said as they all arrived, the little furve still cuddling in her arms. "Since when is this drop off, all organized?" she set the little one down at Midnight's side. The other furves seemed anxious.

"Professor," Hermione, the elected spokesperson said, "The furves have all been anxious and acting strangely all night. We were hoping you could tell us why?" Blue was squirming until she set him down. Blue headed for the pen.

"They're just reacting to their sibling's distress. It seems they are upset and concerned for their brother." Araya replied, "If you'll please let them go, I'll explain." She told them about the psyonic links that formed between furves and how those links were extended to a partner.

"Well, I'll see you all this evening." Araya said, "You should all go to the hall for breakfast."

"Professor, what happened to their brother?" Neville asked, concerned. He looked over to the pen where all the furves seemed to be happier and more relaxed.

"That is not your concern." Araya said nicely, "Nor is it your business to know who's group he was part of. So don't ask." she saw a group of Slytherins coming down.

"Now, off you go. I promise they'll be alright." she smiled, "I've only had one pot of tea and no sleep all night. I'm not very social right now." The Slytherins reached the area and were quiet and subdued. "Just set them down. See you later." It looked as if they wanted to say something but not in front of the crowd, so the two groups left. The other students headed off for breakfast. Araya looked up to the castle expected that someone would be coming to talk with her.

Araya let herself drift to sleep, sitting beside the pen. It was Midnight's barking that woke her. She looked up and saw Snape and Dumbledore and a blond man coming across the yard.

"Great." she stretched, standing up, "Let's get this over with, hmmm?" She scratched Midnight behind the ears. Midnight moved with her to greet their guests. "Hello Sir, Snape...and you are?"

"Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy." the blond man said coldly. He was dressed in all black, and his robes looked expensive.

"I can see where Draco gets his charm." Araya smiled, looking him over. Midnight hissed at him.

"I take it you know why we're here?" Dumbledore asked politely.

"I do." Araya replied, turning to look at him. "So how are we going to do this?"

"I think Mr. Malfoy should voice his complaint." Dumbledore said, "Then, I'd like to hear from Araya."

"Those things attacked Draco. He spent most of the night in the hospital." Lucius hissed, "I demand she be removed from the staff and that those things are destroyed."

Midnight barked at him and snapped. "Easy there." Araya soothed, petting him, "Why don't you go check on the little ones?" Midnight glared at Malfoy, then turned and went to the pen.

"That's what I mean right there. Even the best trained dogs, which are also considered harmless and loyal to their owners, are still animals. And animals, even domesticated ones, can be unpredictable." Lucius said smoothly. "The most peaceful and 'harmless' dog can still get in trouble for biting a human, and be put down for it. Furves seem to be naturally wild animals, if I'm not mistaken, domesticating them, seems a lot like domesticating a wolf. However they are still wild animals no matter how naturally 'passive' they may be. The most well trained, intelligent animal can still fail to perform a trick, can still get moody, and attack." Lucius voice was condescending. Araya rolled her eyes, but held her tongue. She deeply wished to put this stuck up prat in his place. But would wait her turn.

"Professor Dumbledore, is it my turn?" Araya asked politely. Dumbledore nodded. "Furves are only dangerous when they are threatened or hurt. I was told, through Midnight, that Draco was pulling on the ears of his charged, kicked him, and was just generally nasty-"

"How dare you!" Malfoy blustered. "Are we to believe the Furve...no, sorry, Araya alleges that Midnight alleges that the Furve pup alleges that Draco attacked it first." He rolled his eyes. "However, Draco alleges the Furve attacked him first. A Malfoy's word against hearsay." He looked smugly at Araya. Araya's eyes had turned a deep brown, though hard to tell behind her sunglasses. "May I present that the court has already set the precedent, with the case: Malfoy vs Hippogriff, that it is better safe than sorry where wild, potentially dangerous, unpredictable magical creatures are concerned. There are children we must think about at Hogwarts...some barely even eleven years old."

"Please. Araya waited while you spoke your peace." Dumbledore replied calmly. "Now, let her have her turn. Then we will be able to ask questions. Araya, please continue."

"Well, as I was saying, it wasn't until Draco burned his tail - on purpose - that he retaliated. He, the furve, bit Draco's wand hand, then to get away, clawed his leg and ran to me." Araya said calmly.

"Alright." Dumbledore replied, "I would like to hear from Draco." Dumbledore looked to Araya, "You said that Midnight told you."

"Yes, sir." Araya replied, "We have bonded. That's why Midnight entrusted his children to me like this."

"Were you aware of the alleged mistreatment before?" Dumbledore inquired.

"No, sir." Araya replied, "I suspected, but it wasn't confirmed. He, that is the little furve, was trying to work things out."

"I want immediate action. I want her gone and that beast destroyed." Lucius ranted.

"For starters, Furves are protected. Therefore regardless of how many friends you have at the Ministry, you won't get that wish." Araya smiled coldly, "Furthermore, sir - and I use the term loosely-"

"How dare you, you little mudblood." Lucius was so angry, his face was going pink.

"Lucius, I'd advise you to keep a civil tongue." Dumbledore warned, "That goes for you also." he addressed Araya.

Then a sneer crept across his face, voice dripping with cow-poop. "You know, perhaps the creature didn't even mean to hurt poor Draco...perhaps it thought they were just playing and did not realize that it was causing potentially fatal wounds...the creature must still die, as any dog would under similar circumstances, but perhaps Araya, you should better consider the risks you take and the lives you put on the line when you assign your wild creatures to the students' dorm rooms. You, Araya, have killed this poor innocent pup...and there are precious few Furves left as it is. No, Dumbledore should not fire you...the guilt that you will have to live with will be sufficient punishment..."

"Furthermore, sir, why is it that your son, Draco is the only student who has been involved with incidences? Perhaps, he should consider a different class, since he is obviously not animal inclined." Araya replied nicely.

"Sir," Snape said, "The charges of irresponsibility need to be addressed."

"Very true." Dumbledore agreed, "Professor Araya, did you instruct the students carefully about the care and needs of these creatures?"

"Yes sir." Araya replied, "They are all doing well and I've checked them daily. Even the furve Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle were partnered with is in good health."

"Then why do you believe the abuse charges?" Snape demanded.

"That's what I was told." Araya replied. "I saw the burned tail."

"Why did it say that Malfoy burned it on purpose?" Snape inquired.

"I was told, again through Midnight, that Draco was trying to get him - the furve - to throw a force shield by throwing a flame spell at him." Araya said.

"Why wouldn't it have thrown one up?" Dumbledore asked, confused.

"He was partnered with Draco. He believed, well, hoped, that Draco would never really hurt him. He was trying to make it work." Araya said, "It's part of furve nature to be loyal. Midnight paired them together because the furve assigned to Draco's group has incredible patience."

"Araya do you have Draco next?" Dumbledore asked. Araya nodded. She heard several of the Furves bark and look to the castle.

"I believe that would be my class now." Araya smiled, "So unless you're going to sack me, I have a class to teach."

The Slytherins looked unusually smug at seeing Lucius standing on the grounds. Harry however did a double take.

"What do you think he's doing here?" Harry asked, dumbstruck. Ron and Hermione also looked shocked.

"Haven't you heard, Potter?" Draco's voice came out of the crowd, "That thing attacked me. It's going to be destroyed, and that sorry excuse for a teacher is going to be fired." He laughed as he headed across the field. A limp increased the closer he got to the Professors.

The class gathered around as usual. Araya began her lesson, Snape, Lucius and Dumbledore conversed quietly by Hagrid's cabin. Just as they were settling into the practical hands on treatment of rninidoes, Dumbledore walked over to the class.

"Professor, could I take Malfoy for a few minutes?" he asked.

"Of course." Araya motioned for Draco to go. He now moaned with every step. The limp was so pronounced that he nearly fell with every step.

Araya heard a cough that sounded like 'Faker!' travel around the class. Although she agreed, she didn't comment. "Back to work please."

A short while later, Araya was called over to the discussion group. "Class, please see to your partners. I'll be right back." she moved to the group, "So, what? Did he comp to it? Or are you still blaming me?"

"Draco's story does not match the one you told us." Dumbledore replied.

"Would I be able to ask Draco some questions?" Araya said. They nodded. "Draco, what happened?"

"That thing went all wild and attacked. It bit my hand." Draco recounted, trying to wound scared, "Then clawed my leg."

"Well, that part matches." Araya said, Midnight barked. "Which leg, Draco?"

Draco looked to his father. Araya rolled her eyes, this was going to be fun. "Draco, which leg was it?" Dumbledore repeated.

"My left leg." Draco moaned, as if a wave of pain washed over him, "After I tried so hard for him. After I fed him."

"The issue is not which leg was clawed, rather it is that the leg was clawed in the first place." A trademark Malfoy sneer crossed Lucius's face. "Draco claims the Furve attacked him. The Furve has admitted to attacking Draco... do I smell confession?"

"Patients, please. So, it was your left leg that got clawed." Araya said thoughtfully, "And it hurts, really bad, doesn't it?"

"Of course it does!" Draco snapped.

"What are you getting at?" Mr. Malfoy hissed.

"Well, I was just wondering," Araya said in deep thought, "If it was Draco's left leg that was injured and it hurts so terribly, why is he favouring his right leg?" her tone was innocent, and the slightest hint of a smile crossed her lips. Dumbledore turned to look at him, for an explanation.

"I-I-its more comfortable." Draco said defensively.

"Alright, alright." Araya said in a conciliatory way, "What were you doing before the attack?"

"My homework." Draco said.

"Which class?" Araya asked.

"Potions." Draco replied. She noticed the pause and that he'd glanced at Snape.

"Okay. Where was your furve?" Araya asked pleasantly.

"I don't remember." Draco sneered, "Crabbe was supposed to be looking after him."

"Well, where was Crabbe?" Araya asked.

"I don't know." Draco sounded indignant.

"Well, where were you attacked?" Araya asked.

"In the common room." Draco replied.

"So you were in the Slytherin Common room, doing your potions homework." Araya repeated, "Just getting the story straight. Now was Crabbe in there with you?"

"I told you, I don't know. I guess."

"You guess?" Araya said, "Crabbe is hard to miss. Not to mention he's supposed to be your friend."

"I don't see what this has to do with this situation." Lucius snapped.

"Please be patient. I'm just trying to get the facts to help me understand what happened." Araya said. Truth was the longer Araya had Draco talking the more he tended to contradict himself and the more flustered he was getting.

"Please continue." Dumbledore said.

"So Draco, you were so enthralled with your potion work that you didn't notice anything until the attack?"

"Yeah, that's right." Draco said.

"Well, how did he get to bite your hand?"

"I-I- put it out to try and calm it down." Draco said. "I thought it might listen to me."

"How did he get burned?" Dumbledore asked. It seemed even he was getting impatient.

"B-b-burned?" Draco stammered, "I-I..." he looked guilty.

"Draco doesn't have to answer that. He was likely just defending himself, and his fellow students." Lucius snapped, "Well, are you going to take action?"

"I suggest, Mr. Malfoy, before you go making further threats you consider what else an inquest might well...uncover." Araya said. "If Draco is too traumatized to continue the project he can hand in a record to date, including an account of the events of last night. I'll mark it fairly. It would be due, say...next Friday."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 - Christmas

Many of the groups cried when they returned the furves on the last day of classes. Neville was particularly reluctant to give up Snowball. Snowball, the albino, didn't want to see Neville go. Blue didn't seem to want to leave the company of his group either.

When Neville dropped Snowball off, Araya stopped him and asked, "Neville, how are things? Did you ever figure out why she chose you?"

"No ma'am." Neville said shyly.

"Snowball says you don't want to talk with her. Why?"

"Pardon?" Neville asked.

"In your dreams. That soft voice in your head." Araya replied, waiting for Neville to acknowledge what she'd said. "That was Snowball."

"Really?!" Neville looked shocked, "She talks to me?"

"Ummhmm." Araya smiled, "Do you know how rare and special that is?"

"Really? Me?" Neville said. Dean and Seamus were there now, "I - I - me?"

"Knew you were something." They beamed back at Neville, "Have any of the others tried?"

"Well, that's for me to know." she smiled.

Most of the school filtered out for the holidays. Hermione stayed with Ron and Harry in the Gryffindor Tower, and they were left with only Neville (who was leaving a week later, after Christmas), Samantha the prefect, and two first years. In the dinning hall there were only two or three from each house.

The atmosphere was relaxed and cheerful. Harry, Ron and Hermione welcomed Hagrid home and had tea with him many afternoons. Lupin roamed the grounds cheerfully. Araya and Lupin seemed to have reached an agreement as they were often seen talking together.

"Suppose her boyfriend knows she's so friendly with him?" Ron asked, "Think he's the jealous type?"

"Hope not." Harry said, "I think they're just unified to annoy Snape."

"I hope Snape goes on vacation or whatever again." Neville said, "My Gran was proud of me when she heard about how well I did in the Halloween Potions test. She wrote me and told me she knew I could do it. But since Snape got back..."

"Neville, it proves you can do Potions when you relax." Hermione told him, "You just can't let Snape get to you."

"Easier said than done." Harry retorted. "Exploding Snaps?"

The holiday feast was held at a single table with staff and students totalling thirty. Hagrid's booming laughter mixed with the bells that comprised of Araya's.

"As a holiday treat," Dumbledore smiled, "I've decided to let you all go to Hogsmead. That includes first years." The two Gryffindors and a Hufflepuff brightened. "On condition that they stay within sight of a teacher."

They had great fun with Wizard Crackers and songs. Araya even tried to teach them to dance. The really strange thing was Snape actually smiled.

"Araya turned to Lupin, "Pay up." she said, holding out her hand. Lupin handed her an egg.

"What's that about?" Harry asked.

"Had a bet going." Lupin whispered, "I bet her that if Severus smiled, his face would crack. She won."

"Oh, is that all." Harry smiled, "What did she win?"

"A Grindallo egg." Lupin said.

"Professor Araya?" Neville asked, "What's happening to the Furves now that we're done with them?"

"I'm taking them home." she replied, "Midnight hasn't decided yet, though."

"Where did you run across them anyway?" Hermione asked.

"Midnight was my dad's, and then he bonded with me after my dad died." Araya smiled at them.

They went to bed excited about the next day's trip. Harry thought of spending the day with Sirius. Would it feel like having a real family? Harry thought briefly about that.

"Barhhloo?!"

That was the sound that awoke Ron, Harry and Neville. "Barhloo!"

They peaked around from behind the curtains. Snowball sat in the centre of the room, looking brightly at them and wagging her tail.

"Barhloo!"

"Snowball?!" Neville jumped out of bed so fast he fell on his face. "What?" She ran over to him and licked his face.

"Read the note." Ron said sleepily.

"Note?" Neville asked. Harry walked over and pulled it from the ribbon. Harry read it.

_Neville,_

_I had to get permission from your_

_Grandmother first, before I let Snowball_

_come back to you. She wants to be with_

_you. Happy Christmas._

_Araya_

"That's some present." Ron said stuffing candy in his mouth.

"Wow." Harry said, "Neville, you're lucky. That's some trust."

Ron opened the one from his mum. As usual, a maroon jumper, sweets, and a note.

_We're coming to Hogsmead today. Please_

_meet us at noon at the Three Broomsticks. Happy Christmas._

_Mum_

The boys greeted the girls as they entered the common room. Hermione wore the sweater Mrs. Weasley had knit her. "Merry Christmas." she called brightly. Neville carried Snowball, looking ecstatic. "Neville?"

Professor Araya, she sent Snowball." Neville beamed.

"Wow!" Hermione replied, "Does your Gran know?"

"Professor Araya wrote that she got permission first." Harry told her, "Think any of the others got their furve?"

"Well, we know Malfoy didn't." Ron smiled, "Oy! I'm so excited about the trip into town."

They took the carriages to town shortly after breakfast. Samantha took it as her responsibility to look after the first year Gryffindors - much to their dismay. Although Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't want to ditch Neville, they didn't want him tagging along either. After all, Sirius wasn't likely to get near with him around.

The four climbed into a carriage with Snowball curled affectionately on Neville's lap. They saw their Professors coming down to join the students. Professor McGonagall climbed in with the other Gryffindors, and the other House Heads sat with their respective students.

"Who do you suppose will be travelling with us?" Harry asked, noticing the chaperones. The others looked about to see.

"Is there room for one more?" Araya asked sweetly. The four smiled, if they had to have a teacher, she was one of the preferred ones.

"Sure!" Ron said, making room and blushing furiously.

"Absolutely!" Neville replied excitedly. She smiled and climbed in. "Thank you. Thanks."

"Well," Araya smiled, "It was really Snowball's choice. You're sure you want to take care of her?" The glow of pride was all the answer Araya needed. "Okay. During the day, you can leave her with me or Hagrid until she's a little older." She tickled Snowball under her chin.

"So what are you going to do in town?" Harry asked pleasantly.

"Planned on socking? up at Honeydukes and then walking around. I miss the forests around home." Araya replied, "You?"

"Honeydukes, Three Broomsticks, The Shrieking Shack." Harry said, "We're not really sure yet."

"Cool. Oh, but don't go wondering out of town." Araya replied, tickling Snowball's ears, "Professor Dumbledore wants you all to stay in town. And the curfew is sundown."

"Any particular reason, that sundown is curfew?" Hermione asked.

"It's easy. Especially for people like me who don't wear a watch." Araya shrugged.

"I'm sort of surprised you didn't go away for the holidays." Ron said. "You sound like you really miss your family."

"I do. But being the new teacher, I have the least seniority. So, my request for leave got shuffled to the bottom of the heap." Araya said lightly. "No worries, I don't really mind so much." The carriage stopped in front of Zonkers joke shop, "Behave, and try to stay out of trouble."

"Professor?" Harry asked as he looked around at all the people who'd come down from Hogwarts, "Where's Hagrid and Professor Lupin?"

"Well, Lupin walked down earlier." Araya said, "And Hagrid wanted to spend some time with Fang at the Castle before joining us this afternoon." She looked around, "See you later."

"How are we going to get rid of Neville?" Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione. Hermione spotted a fourth year Hufflepuff girl conversing with a fifth hear Hufflepuff about Snowball.

"Leave it to me." Hermione whispered, "Neville, how's Snowball?" Is she alright in this cold?" Her voice caught the Hufflepuffs' attention and they came over, admiring Snowball.

"She's alright." Neville said with Snowball tucked behind his leg. "Just shy." he reached down to get Snowball, "Snowball. I - um - think she's thirsty, though."

"Neville, how'd you get her back?" the fifth year Hufflepuff asked.

"Professor Araya. She - um - sent Snowball back to me for Christmas." Neville said, blushing. "She - told me that Snowball here wanted to be with me."

"She's so cute." the fourth hear Hufflepuff beamed. "Could we, that is, would you like to join us for a drink? You mentioned that she was thirsty, right?" Neville blushed furiously and nodded.

"Do you three mind?" he asked before budging one step.

"Go ahead, Neville." Ron said.

"Yeah." Hermione smiled, "We'd hate for anything to happen to Snowball." Neville headed off with the Hufflepuff girls. "Told you."

"How did you know that they'd take Neville away?" Harry asked.

"Simple." Hermione smiled, "Girls like fluffy things, and they get even more interested when they see another girl can approach him."

"Really?" Ron said, "So all I need is a cute fluffy animal and you to talk to me, and I'll have girls buying me drinks?"

"No Ron, _you_ need a miracle before that will happen." Hermione huffed, "Shall we go find...Snuffles."

"Yeah, let's go." Harry said, trying to avoid the imminent fight between Hermione and Ron. "When did your mum say they'd be here? Are they all coming?"

"I think so. That's what mum's note said." Ron replied, "Around lunch, I think. Gives us plenty of time. D'ya think Lupin came early to find Snuffles?"

"Maybe." Harry said, looking forward to the visit, "Think he can come and stay with us?"

"Now Harry," Hermione said, "You know he can't. Let's hurry." They rushed to the edge of town by the Shrieking Shack and saw Lupin and Snuffles.

"Professor Lupin! Snuffles!" Harry smiled, "Happy Christmas." Harry ran over.

"And to you." Lupin said, "Ron, Hermione." he greeted them warmly, "Enjoying your holidays?"

"Yeah, it's great." Harry beamed as Sirius trotted over and jumped up on him, knocking Harry into the snow. "Ha, ha."

"Perhaps we should walk a bit." Lupin smiled, "Seems Snuffles needs to burn off some energy."

The black dog stopped indignantly, turned to Remus and barked sharply, then moved so Harry could sit up. Harry hugged Sirius as he sat beside Harry.

"I can't go too far. Mum's bringing the family for lunch." Ron said, "Think they'll stay the night?"

"Don't know." Hermione replied, "But if they do, Snuffles might be able to also." Harry looked excited at the prospect.

"Don't know about that, Hermione." Lupin said, "If it was just you three, or just the Weasleys and you, maybe. But Neville is in your dorm, and so are the girls. Not a good idea."

"What if he stayed with you, or Hagrid." Harry pleaded, hugging Snuffles desperately.

"Harry!" Hermione hissed, shocked.

"We'll work on it." Lupin said, "Shall we?"

They had a snowball war and a nice walk in the woods. By lunch they were cold and very hungry. They headed to the Three Broomsticks. The Weasley Family (minus Ron) was sitting at two tables in the corner of the tavern. Several of the teachers were also there.

"You can't bring him in here." Rosmerta, the proprietary, told Lupin as Snuffles trotted in behind him.

"Oh, Madame Rosmerta," Lupin said nicely, "It's so cold outside and it's Christmas. Can't he just come in and warm by the fire for a spell? I have a soft spot for strays."

"Alright...just this once." Rosmerta conceded. "But if he causes any trouble, he's out."

"Thanks." Lupin gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Rosmerta, you're sweet." Snuffles curled up by the fire.

"Ron dear!" Mrs Weasley called, "Come give me a hug, dear." She pulled Ron into a hug, then Harry and Hermione. "Merry Christmas Harry, Hermione." The other Weasleys made room for them and called well wishes to them. "Dear me, you three are soaked!"

"We...had a snowball fight, mum." Ron said, taking his cloak off and reaching for the food, "Nice to see you Charlie, Bill."

"Bill," Hermione said after taking her cloak to dry by the fire. "Ron said that you were transferred. How come?"

"Well, the curse-breaker in Peru, Sumis, was onto something big and came down sick." Bill told Hermione pleasantly, "So Gringotts transferred me until he's feeling better. Truth to tell, I'd rather be in Egypt."

"Why?" Ron asked with his mouth full.

"Ron, don't talk with your mouth full." Mrs Weasley chided, "You'll choke."

"Sorry, mum." Ron said, swallowing.

"Well, the curses in Peru aren't the only problem. The traps are far more elaborate and dangerous." Bill said, "Mum's worried I'll get hurt." he shrugged, "How are things here? Fred and George seem taken with your new teacher."

"She's alright." Hermione said.

"Araya's great!" Fred put in, "She's smart, pretty, and a lot of fun."

"Yeah." Ginny said, "She's really nice."

"Did you see the way she told Mr. Malfoy off?" Ron said, excited, "Looked like he was going to explode." Ron smiled.

"Malfoy, really." Mr. Weasley said, "Surprised he'd have come to the school."

"Surprised Dumbledore let him." Harry said quietly, "Though, Ron's right. It was great to watch."

"Knew she was cool." George said, "Sorry, I missed that."

Fred nodded in agreement. "Would have been great he said.

Hermione noticed that Fred's hand was bandaged, "Fred, what happened?"

He looked stunned for a second. "Oh, this?" Fred held up the injured hand, "Seems Bill has a girlfriend. When I tried to snatch one of her letters it blew up in me hand."

"Shouldn't have tried to steal my letter." Bill said innocently.

"If you weren't so secretive, we wouldn't snoop." George said with equal innocence.

"Yeah, right." Charlie laughed. "That works." Bill just sat quietly.

"Bill won't even tell us her name." Fred said indignantly.

"Maybe, Bill doesn't want you two sending her nasty letters like you did to Penelope." Percy replied, "Really, when will you two grow up."

"Not until it's absolutely necessary." the twins said together. "Really, what's the harm. Give us her name. Pleeeaaase big brother?"

"No." Bill said, smiling. It looked as if he were going to laugh.

Comments:

Aww...Neville got to keep Snowball...and you claim that you're not nice! ;)

...I did kind of feel for Snuffles though...stuck in dog form for the whole chapter! Bummer.

It was also kind of nice to see that the holidays (at least so far) were pleasant enough for everyone, although, looking ahead a bit, your next chapter sounds like it may not be as nice and peaceful as this one...Attacks in Hogsmead, huh? Hmmm...sounds exciting!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 - Attacks in Hogsmead

They spent the rest of the day together, and the Weasleys did decide to stay the night at the school. Lupin took Sirius back out of town.

Again, they saw Araya in the woods.

"Is that guy still hanging around?" Remus asked. Sirius nodded -yes- "Have there been any more attacks?"

"Yes. No deaths." Sirius said, changing. He felt they were far enough from town. "Thinking vampire."

Lupin's eyes marked the forest. "You sure?"

"That's what the word is." Sirius replied, "Most of the attacks have been on the elderly or kids. I'm surprised Dumbledore has allowed them down here." Sirius looked worried.

"That's why there's a dusk curfew." Remus replied. "Use the passage and come to the castle. It's important to Harry. I'll take care of things."

"You're a good friend, Remus." Sirius said, clapping him on his back.

"See you tonight." Lupin said, "I've got to get back. Be careful. If it is a vampire, no one is safe."

McGonagall waited as the carriages returned and counted the students. Araya came up from Honeydukes. "Araya, have you seen either Andrew (3rd year Slytherin), or Samantha (the Gryffindor prefect)?"

"No, sorry Minerva." Araya said, "I thought Samantha was chaperoning the younger Gryffindors."

"She was, but I took over after lunch." McGonagall said.

"I'll go look." Araya offered, "Anyone else missing? No, alright, I'll take the east end." Araya headed off, "Please let me be wrong." She looked at the sun which was sitting on the horizon, "It's too early."

Araya paused and closed her eyes. Then moved as if in a trance, into an alley. "Please let me be wrong." She saw the hem of a school robe, peaking out from a dark doorway.

Araya headed towards it. "Andrew, come on out, its time to go." No answer. "I see your-" Then the scent hit her: blood. "Andrew!" She ran and grabbed him.

Andrew was out cold, pale but breathing. Araya looked around and heard footfall heading into the distance. "Sorry, I'm late." she said to Andrew. She whispered into the wind, "Hang on. We'll take care of you." and pulled him into her arms.

Hagrid was the first to come. "Professor?"

"Hagrid, could you please bring a carriage over." Araya asked, "I don't want to carry Andrew through town."

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked, arriving slightly out of breath.

"Andrew was attacked, sir." Araya said. "I arrived too late to see the attacker, but I heard him running. I couldn't go after him, sir."

"It's alright." Dumbledore replied kindly, "How is he?"

"Out." Araya answered, "He stabilized, but he's weak."

Araya spent the night in the hospital wing with Andrew. She knew he'd be alright after a long rest. The wound was already fading.

"Masking spell." Araya said, in answer to a silent question, "Lets hope you didn't know about any of the school's secrets, or we'll soon have a lot more company around here."

"What are you still doing in here?" Dumbledore asked. The moonlight shone in his silvery hair.

"Sorry, sir. I - just felt responsible for him being here." Araya said, "The Slytherin password-"

"Already changed." Dumbledore answered her, "Anything else you want to tell me?"

"A masking spell must have been used." Araya said. She looked back at Andrew, "What about Samantha?"

"She's fine. She was just a little late." Dumbledore replied, "You should get some sleep."

Araya stood to leave, but stopped at the door, "Sir, -" Dumbledore looked at her, "Nevermind, it can wait."

"I know you guard your secrets," Dumbledore said quietly, "However, if you know something that could stop this, I would hope that you would trust me enough to tell me."

Araya looked as if she wanted to say something. Her eyes fell on Andrew, "Goodnight, sir." She headed off to her room. However, she did not arrive, her feet turned her elsewhere.

Araya awoke on the stairs to the Owlery. She looked out over the grounds. Things were going badly. She wanted to tell Dumbledore the truth, but when she looked at him the words failed.

She curled up in the window and felt like crying. She wished she knew what she should do. "I can't let anyone else be hurt." Araya looked over the grounds again.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 - Spring Fever

By the start of term, Andrew was up and about, although pale. Andrew was quiet and withdrawn, just as Rebeca was. Dumbledore had told the staff there would be no further visits to Hogsmead.

Snape left by the start of February, much to the delight of many of the students. Some rather nasty attempted pranks on Snape were foiled. Snape suspected Harry and the Gryffindors in general and was even more biased against them. Although Harry was not actually involved, he believed Fred, George and Lee had planned a good number of them. After all, one of their enchanted 'canary creams' had made it into Snape's food. Snape turned into a canary in the Great Hall. This incident soured Snape's mood greatly, which most of the students couldn't believe. Snape's departure was sudden, no announcement, he just left. In fact no one knew until they walked into Potions only to find Araya sitting on the desk.

"Greetings all." she smiled, "Have a good weekend?"

"Where's Professor Snape?" Malfoy demanded.

"He was called away at the last minute." Araya replied, "I'm filling in until he returns." Whispers went around the room, "Please take your seats so we can get started, and Professor Snape had time to tell me what he wants covered in his absence."

"How long will he be away?" Dean asked, a little too eagerly, which earned him a kick and stern look from Seamus. "Ouch."

"Probably until Easter break." Araya replied with amusement. "Shall we get started?"

The classes went along well. The Slytherins were utterly miserable. Which actually increased the delight of the others. There had been no further attacks, but nor were there tips to Hogsmead. Despite how great it was to have no Snape, they were becoming restless.

"I'm headed into town." Harry said, "We should have been allowed to go by now."

"Harry, relax." Hermione replied, "He's fine."

"We should still go check." Ron whispered.

"I haven't gotten any letters." Harry whispered.

"We'll get caught." Hermione hissed.

"Not if we use the map." Harry replied, "We'll be able to keep track of everyone and make sure the way is clear."

"I'm in." Ron said, "Hermione don't be such a git. We'll be careful."

"But..ohh, I'm not going to win, am I?" Hermione asked. The boys shook their heads -no- "Fine. Am I the diversion?" She sounded defeated, but Ron and Harry knew better. Hermione did like their adventures.

"I don't think we'll need one." Harry said. "We'll go tomorrow."

The next night they sat in the common room of the Gryffindor tower. Ron, Harry and Hermione were doing homework, waiting for the others to go to bed. By 10:00 pm, most had gone to bed. Harry was getting impatient.

"Ron, you got any dung bombs?" Harry whispered.

"Relax Harry." Hermione said.

"Yeah," Ron said, slipping one out of his robe. Hermione grabbed his hand.

"Let me try something first." Hermione said, pulling out her wand and pointing it at the groups of stragglers from under the table. "Restus strasstos."

A moment passed, they yawned, then said their goodnights and headed up the stairs. "See, now wasn't that easier and less messy?"

"Brilliant." Harry said.

"Where do you find these spells?" Ron sounded amused

"Thanks." Hermione blushed a little, "It was in review for my OWLs. Check the map, Harry. See if it's clear."

Harry tapped the map. "We're good." They headed out, Harry's invisibility cloak tucked neatly in his bag. They were down to the 3rd floor. "Quick, in the room. Filch." Harry whispered.

"I thought you said we were clear!" Hermione whispered.

"We were." Harry whispered back, "Hey, that's strange."

"What?" Ron looked over Harry's shoulder. They noted that they weren't the only ones out of bed. "Well, I'll be."

"Shhh!" Hermione hissed, "I can hear him." They waited tensely, pressed against the walls. They listened as Filch paused, then shuffled off, "Now what was so important to get us caught?"

"It seems our Prefect was on the grounds." Ron whispered, "Now she's headed back upstairs."

"Looks like Fred and George are up too." Harry pointed to two minuscule dots moving back towards the statue. "Want to scare them as they climb out?"

"Yeah." Ron said mischievously.

"Have you thought this through?" Hermione asked as they headed towards the humpback witch. "If they yell, Filch will hear."

"Fred and George aren't the yelling type." Ron whispered, "They're the cursing type. So I'd recommend shields."

"Good." Hermione replied, "I ask again: do you think this is a good idea?"

Ron and Harry both sent her a look that said -come on-. Hermione through her hands up, "Next time, it's your turn to concede." Hermione whispered.

George climbed out first, then Fred. Harry, Ron and Hermione were hidden under the invisibility cloak. "Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Ron asked, stepping out. True to his prediction, George whipped around and tried to stun Ron.

"Careful. How would we be explaining that to your mum?" Harry said, coming out.

"Harry? Ron?" Fred replied, "What are you doing about?" His eyes scanned the halls for any sign of Filch.

"Running low on sweets." Hermione said.

"Sorry Ron." George said, "Y'alright?"

"Fine." Ron replied, "Hermione, I think I need to do some more practice on my shield."

"Looks like it." Harry said, "We need to go."

"Right. Sweets." George said, "Well, here, let me get the door." He opened the hump on the witch's back. "See you later."

"Oh, you two should watch out. Samantha's just headed back up to the tower." Harry said.

"Really?" Fred wondered, "She's not supposed to be on patrol tonight."

"Whether she is or not," Hermione replied, "She'd bust you if she had the chance."

"Don't worry about us." George assured them.

"We'll see you at breakfast." Harry said

It took them much longer than expected to reach Sirius' cave. Buckbeak was nowhere on site and the cave was silent. Harry was extremely worried.

They climbed into the cave, "Hello?" Harry called. "You here?"

No answer. The cave looked abandoned.

"It looks like he hasn't been here for a while." Hermione said, looking around. "But at least it doesn't look like there was a fight."

"Not here, anyways." Ron replied. Hermione hit him on the arm. "I mean, maybe he moved. The owls haven't returned with letters, so he's not been caught, or they'd have come and...um...spoken to you already."

"Then why hasn't he answered me?" Harry demanded, "I don't want to lose him."

"We know." Ron said, "We'll find him. Dumbledore will know what to do."

"Harry, he hasn't been caught. It would have made the news." Hermione assured him. She looked around again, "We'll not find anything here. We'd best head back. We can check the Shrieking Shack on the way back."

"Right, he stayed there once." Ron said, "But I don't know where Buckbeak would go."

Harry ran down to the Shrieking Shack, muttering -please, please, Sirius be there-. Ron and Hermione had a hard time keeping up. The Shack was empty too. No signs of any inhabitant since Sirius' last visit.

"Harry," Ron said, "We'll find him. Don't worry. We'll go and ask Lupin and Dumbledore."

"Let's - let's ask around town." Harry demanded, "Maybe Snuffles got adopted."

"Harry, we can't." Hermione said. "We have to get back to school. We need to get help."

"But...Sirius." Harry sounded heartbroken.

"We'll get help." Ron said, "We'll find him."

Harry nodded, "Which passageway should we take back? This one, or Honeydukes?"

"Do you remember which knot it was that we had to prod?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah! Let's go." Harry said, "I - we need to talk to Dumbledore and Lupin." They moved to the passageway. They were headed back to the school. They were about half-way back when Harry suddenly grabbed his head, "Arrhh!"

"Harry?!" Ron and Hermione yelled. Harry's scar was screaming in pain, "What is it?"

"M-my scar." Harry said, "V-vol-"

"Where?!" Ron sounded panicked.

"Let's not wait to find out." Hermione whispered. She grabbed Harry, "Come on. Harry can you walk? We need to move."

"Y-yeah." Harry stammered. Ron carried Harry as Hermione lit the way. Harry started to walk on his own after a little ways. "I'm fine now."

"What was that?" Hermione asked, "I thought that only happened because of the dreams"

"Or when I'm close to-" Harry didn't finish, knowing how much they shuddered, "Dumbledore said it might be a warning."

"Well, we're almost there. Get ready." Hermione said. "Harry, you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Harry said. "Let's go."

They surfaced and narrowly missed getting hit by the Whomping Willow. Harry wanted to go directly to see Dumbledore and Lupin. Ron and Hermione went with him. "Let's just hope Lupin's in his office this early." Ron said. Harry knocked on the door. No answer.

Araya came walking down the hallway. "Remus doesn't usually go to his office before breakfast." she yawned.

"Where can we find him?" Harry demanded. Araya looked at him, a little shocked. "Sorry Professor, it's just really important."

"I think he might be in the staff room." Araya offered, "If you want, we can go look."

"That's alright." Hermione said.

"Okay. If you lot are going to roam the school looking, I suggest you clean up a bit. You look dreadful." Araya said. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Harry, you might try looking in the dungeon. Second floor down, third door on the left. I think I remember Lupin saying he was going to set up a demo down there. I'd knock and call loudly first though."

"Thanks Professor." Harry said, as he headed off down to the dungeons. Again Ron and Hermione were left to run behind him.

The second level of the dungeon was rarely used. It was very dank and had a mouldy smell. They reached the third door on the left. Harry pounded on the door as hard as he could.

"Professor Lupin!" Harry yelled, Ron and Hermione were out of breath when they caught up. "Professor Lupin! Please be here. I need to talk to you!"

Harry tried the door, it was locked tight. "Allohemora!" Still Harry couldn't open the door. Harry crumpled to his knees, exhausted.

"Harry?" Lupin said, opening the door just enough to slip out. He closed it behind him quickly. "Ron, Hermione. You shouldn't be down here. What happened?" Lupin finally took in all the dirt and Harry's obvious distress.

"We spent all night looking for Sirius." Hermione said, "We were worried because he hadn't written back."

"We couldn't find him." Ron said, having caught his breath. "Now we're really worried."

"We were hoping you could help us." Hermione added, "He didn't tell you anything did he? Like he needed to relocate?"

"No. Nothing like that, sorry." Lupin said. "Harry?"

"I-I-" Harry swallowed, "I just don't want anything to happen to him."

"Harry, you should see something." Lupin said. "Sirius is here."

"What?!" All three said at once.

"But...h-he wasn't on the map." Harry said, shocked, "How? Why didn't you tell me? My letters?"

"Harry, please." Lupin said, "We used a masking spell to hide him. As for you letters and the reason I didn't tell you..." he took a deep breath, as if trying to find the right words, "Sirius is in no condition to talk to you. He - well, he's really sick."

"What?" Harry said, "I want to see him."

"Harry," Lupin pleaded, "I warn you, he's unconscious most of the time. When he's awake, he's incoherent. We didn't want to put you through that." Lupin looked into Harry's eyes. "Do you still want to see him?"

"W-what happened?" Harry asked.

"We're still trying to figure it out." Lupin replied sympathetically, "Harry?"

"I - I want to see him." Harry said. "He's family."

"Alright." Lupin said. He led Harry into the room, "You two shouldn't come in. Not yet, anyway." Harry saw the room was very dimly lit. Professor Dumbledore sat beside the cot. He looked up quizzically. Lupin had his hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry saw a lump on the bed. He moved closer slowly. His eyes were getting used to the poor lighting. He was able to make out Sirius' dark hair and noted the contrast of pale skin. It looked drawn and dead, like...Cedric's had.

Harry started to shake and back up. He looked to Lupin who kindly put his hand on his shoulders. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" Harry said in a small voice that bombed in the room.

"Harry," Dumbledore replied, "It's alright."

"H-Ha-" Sirius voice yelled from the bed. "Are - He - lop - trr - " Sirius' eyes looked unfocussed and glazed, "Hrr - Ssff, lop - trr - brrythhss."

"You should go." Lupin whispered to Harry. Harry's eyes were fixed on Sirius.

"Help him." Harry pleaded.

"We're trying." Dumbledore said, pulling Harry out. "We're doing what we can." Harry stared at the door, "Harry, are you alright?"

"I - I-" Harry was still looking at the door.

"Harry, have you told him about your scar?" Hermione said. By the look on Dumbledore's face, she could tell that he hadn't. "Well, on our way back...um...Harry's scar started to burn."

"Do you remember where?" Dumbledore asked.

Hermione shook her head.

"Not really. Sorry, sir." Ron said, "We were underground. I guess we were about half-way back from the Shrieking Shack." Ron noticed Harry was still transfixed, "Harry? What happened in there?"

"I - I think that Sirius was trying to warn me." Harry said, still entranced.

"Hmmm..." Dumbledore said thoughtfully, "Possibly. I think you should get ready for class. That includes you, Harry." Harry finally looked at Dumbledore. "As for going off school grounds...we'll discuss that later. Off you go."

They headed up to the tower, a lot more sullen. Harry was dazed. Ron and Hermione didn't dare to ask. They'd heard Sirius as Dumbledore pulled Harry out.

"Sirius knows he's here." Harry mumbled. "He's worried about me."

"Of course he is." Ron said, "Harry, will you be alright to go to class?"

"Yeah, besides, Dumbledore said I had to." Harry replied, "And we don't need to make him mad. We're already in trouble."


	20. Chapter 20 Close Call

Chapter - Close Call

Harry was dazed. His mind kept returning to the dungeon. What could have done that to Sirius? Was that what Neville's parents were like? Would he get better?

"Harry, pay attention." Hermione whispered. Poking him in Charms class. Harry did a double-take, realizing that his charm had gone awry.

"Sorry." Harry mumbled. By lunch they were all exhausted and wanted to go to bed.

"Harry, at least this afternoon should be easy." Ron told him, "So long as we don't fall asleep during Divination."

"Harry, you've got to snap out of it." Hermione whispered. "People will start asking questions."

"Easy for you to say." Harry replied, "You didn't see him. This is all my fault."

"That's the lack of sleep talking." Ron told him. "It's not your fault."

Lupin sat at the staff table, looking drawn and weary. Lupin's eyes kept resting on Harry. Finally, Remus turned to Dumbledore and said something. Araya came up and spoke to them. Lupin left with her and Dumbledore remained, but his eyes fixed on Harry.

"Harry?" Ron said, "You're staring again."

"Come on." Hermione said, "Let's get off to class."

Harry actually did fall asleep during Divination, which was no surprise, Ron did too. This of course earned Professor Trelawney's wrath.

"Potter! Weasley!" she yelled, "Unless the spirits pulled you into slumber to reveal to you the glories of the future, you're both in trouble."

"Um, yes Professor." Ron said, "I - er - saw blood, red eyes, and hissing. It was awful." Ron tried to look shocked and disoriented.

"Mr Potter?" Her voice didn't sound convinced.

"I - I saw," Harry swallowed, and took a deep breath, "A Grim, ma'am." Harry saw her over-large eyes dance with delight. "I - it was dark and looming over me. It looked like it was staring at me - from the stands of the Quidditch pitch."

Sadly this seemed to delight Professor Trelawney. Her over-large eyes focussed on them. "Tell us more dears." The class gasped.

"I-it's fading, Professor." Ron said sadly.

"Sorry, I can't remember any more." Harry said. For the rest of class, neither Ron nor Harry could doze off. The rest of the class kept looking over at them. Some, like Lavender and Pavatil, took them seriously. Ron was sure some others were going to give away the lie.

When class finished, Harry and Ron tried to rush away before they were caught in their lie.

"Oh Harry, you shouldn't play the next game." Professor Trelawney said at the end of class. "Fate warned you for a reason."

"Professor, the Grim will get me if I don't." Harry replied seriously. "Of that, I'm sure...because the team'll kill me."

"Professor, don't worry about Harry." Ron said as they were leaving. "I think the Grim was for the other team." They retreated quickly, "Good save Harry."

"You too." Harry said. It was the end of the day, "I don't feel tired anymore."

"Me neither." Ron said. "We should meet Hermione." Ron stretched, "I thought for sure we were busted there for a second."

They met Hermione in the Common Room. She was asleep on her feet. She hadn't looked near this tired since third year, when she had double and triple classes.

"Hello." she yawned, "You two look almost cheerful. What's up?"

"We talked our way out of a detention." Ron reported brightly, "Harry told Trelawney that he dreamt of a Grim."

"Strange," Harry said, "I had a sudden feeling that washing tea cups would be in our future."

"Almost as good as a Grim." Hermione replied, stretching, "What did you do? Sleep through class?" she joked as they smiled. "You didn't!"

"Harry!" Fred's voice bellowed, "There you are. We've been looking for you." He was dressed in his Quidditch robes, "Come on then."

"Huh?" Harry asked, confused.

"Practice." George replied, "Honestly, if you're going to stay out all night, at least make sure you can crash the following day." He shook his head, "Amateurs."

"Harry, surely you realise how close the scores are." Fred said.

"I'd love to see Slytherin go down again." George smiled, "Come on."

They practically pulled Harry out the door. Harry looked back pleadingly.

"Think we should try to rescue him?" Hermione yawned, watching them leave.

"Nah...They'll take care of Harry. Give him something else to think about for a while." Ron said, flopping down, "Think Neville'll loan us Snowball?" He lay his head down on his arms on the desk.

"Why?" Hermione asked, pulling out some textbooks and parchment.

"Maybe she could heal, Sir-" Ron mumbled. Hermione jumped up and smacked him.

"Brilliant!" she said, "Ron, you should be over tired more often." She got up, Ron looked at her, "Come on, let's go."

"Hermione?" Ron said, "Can't this wait?"


	21. Chapter 21

Hermione ran down stairs with Ron in tow. She was in such a hurry she collided with Araya. Sending them both crashing down.

"What's the rush?" Araya asked from the floor.

"Sorry Professor." Hermione said, getting up. "Umm...you said the Furves have healing powers. I was just wondering about the treatment of mental illnesses."

"Why?" Araya asked, quizzically, "Never mind. Yes, they can help." Ron and Hermione looked at each other excitedly. "But, the furves have to intend that person to be heal. In cases of mental trauma, it's much more complicated.

"But it can be done, right?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Well, yeah, sort of." Araya said, watching them closely. "I'd suggest that whatever or whoever you're worrying about leave it to the experts. However, I know you won't." she half-smiled, "If I told you to concentrate your efforts on Harry, and the rest was being taken care of, you still wouldn't drop it, would you?" She shook her head, "I don't want to know." she held up her hands, "Midnight's in my office if you want to take him for a walk."

"Professor," Hermione smiled, "Thanks." Araya smiled.

By the end of practice, Harry was really dragging. He was so tired that he barely had the energy to eat dinner. Ron and Hermione looked a little better. In the Common Room Harry stared at his work.

"Harry, you look dreadful." Samantha said. "Are you feeling ill?"

"Fine. I - didn't sleep, well." Harry said.

She moved away and sat near the first years. "Who asked her?" Ron said, "She's way too nosey."

"That's her job. She's trying to be friendly and helpful." Hermione replied.

"She's just annoying." Ron countered. "If Harry were sick, he'd have gone to see Madame Pomfrey already. He knows where it is. First years might not, but we do."

"Whatever. I'm heading to bed." Harry said, "Don't wake me unless the school is burning down."

"Harry, what about your homework?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"It'll be there when I wake up." Harry waved. He got up to leave.

"Harry makes a good point." Ron said, "I can finish this later. 'Night."

"'Night." Hermione called, "I think I'll finish this first." She fell asleep on her books. Hermione awoke before dawn. Samantha was in the Common Room. She sat to read.

"Hermione? Have you been there all night?" Samantha asked. Hermione nodded as she stretched, "Poor thing, you must be so over-worked."

"No, it's alright." Hermione replied. "I've just been preoccupied with other things."

"You should be careful." Samantha said, "Take care of yourself."

"I try." Hermione replied, "Excuse me, I need to change and get ready for today. Are you always up this early?"

"No. I have a test this morning." Samantha said. "I wanted some extra time to wake up."

"We have trouble. He'll be making a move soon." Araya said. "He'll know everything that your friend knew about the school." she replied to Lupin. "Has he calmed down?"

"A bit." Lupin replied, "You think he'll try to attack the school?"

"No. He's not strong enough. He likes to strike the weak. That's why the attacks have only been on the old and the young." Araya commented. "Which doesn't explain why your friend was attacked."

"Um." Lupin looked away from her. He took a great interest in the jars lining her office walls. "It might have something to do with his lack of a wand."

"Probably." Araya shrugged, adding some stuff to the potion she was brewing. "This should help. How's Midnight getting along with him?"

"Alright." Lupin shrugged, "But I don't think he's been moved to tears. The Furve doesn't seem to be helping."

"He is, just not much." Araya replied sympathetically.

"Why aren't the others like that? I mean, why is Sirius so much worse than the others?" Remus sounded frustrated, turning to look at her.

"Well, the others were interrupted." Araya said, "But Sirius was more than likely interrogated. Not just . . . attacked."

"You told me that he'd know everything the victim knew. Why, if...if he would know everything Sirius did would… would he bother to interrogate him?" Lupin was frustrated.

"He's not the only person who might want to know about Hogwarts." Araya shrugged. "I mean, sure Gutglee would love to make this place an all-he-can-eat buffet, but that doesn't mean that he's the only party interested in the school."

"Sirius would die before he'd tell..." Remus stated adamantly. "He'd never-"

"That's why he's down there like that." Araya replied logically. Looking up at him pointedly. Lupin was now within arms reach. Araya stared at him, to back off. Remus took a moment to step back, which helped him to relax a little bit, and defused some of the mounting tension of the conversation.

"You said that Gutglee would know, Why didn't he just tell them what wanted to know?" Lupin fumed. "Why interrogate Sirius?"

"It doesn't work that way. He can't tell anyone how to find the tunnels, he'd have to show them." Araya shook her head. "It's - it's instinctual memory. Like being able to walk, find the tunnels by instinct. Your feet will guide the way. Besides it fades quickly."

"Then will he be here soon?"

"Maybe. I don't know." Araya sounded frustrated. "How should I know how a psycho thinks? Maybe I should ask Snape when he gets back next week."

"He'd probably take that as a compliment." Lupin smiled.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter - Blue's Return

Easter had come and gone. Harry, Ron and Hermione hardly noticed. They had mountains of work, not to mention Sirius. Harry had insisted on going to see him dayly. Although Dumbledore said it seemed to help, Harry noticed no imporvement.

Araya did disappear during the holiday. The only reason Harry noticed was that he passed Hagrid on the way to practice and he noticed Midnight walking along side the groundskeeper.

After the holidays, Harry, Ron and Hermione went to collect Midnight as they normally did before visiting Sirius. They found Araya sitting behind her desk with Midnight and a second black fur ball. The second one looked up and the brightest blue eyes focussed on the trio. He jumped up to greet them. "Brahroo!"

"Oh, hello." Araya said, "Seems Blue is happy to see you."

"Hey." Harry said as Blue licked his face then jumped up to greet Ron. "Professor...why is Blue here? Not that we mind."

"He missed you and his dad." Araya said, "I'm swamped with marking. I don't suppose that you'd take them both for a walk?"

"Sure!" They beamed. Hermione now had Blue in her arms. "Thanks."

They took off with both furves. Blue, as usual was hyperactive and jumping around.

"You'd think he and Pig spent to much time together." Ron remarked.

Harry thought that it was just because Blue liked to jump on Ron's back. "Maybe." he smiled, "That or he's just happy to see us." They were going back into the castle when they crossed Malfoy's fath.

"What are those things doing here?" Malfoy snapped.

"None of your business." Ron returned.

"It was bad enough when the git Longbottom got that white one." Malfoy snarled, "But what are those doing with you?"

"We're training them to attack evil, vindictive, little snots." Hermione replied. "Want to see how?"

"Very funy." Malfoy sneered "But what are you going to do when Little Miss Wants-To-Be-A-Teacher is gone?"

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked, losing her patience.

"Well, Snape's back. That oaf Hagrid is here too. So, she has no job to do which means she's gone." Malfoy looked really smug.

"Actually Malfoy, you are mistaken." Araya said politely from behind him. "Although, Professor Snape has returned, I will still be staying. At least until the end of this year."

"W-what?" Malfoy stammered, "Doing what?"

"This and that." Araya smiled, "Give some of the other Professors some much needed time off. I mean Professor Lupin looks like he is falling ill, and Professor Vector is so far behind in marking and she could use some free time."

"You-you're a multi-disciplinarian?" Malfoy swallowed and looked even paler. He took a step away from her.

"That's right." Araya smiled and looked at him sweetly.

"I-I just remembered that I've got homework." Malfoy said and ran away into the school.

Both Ron and Hermione looked a little shocked and worried too. Harry didn't understand why. After all they had to study everything.

"I love doing that." Araya smiled, looking back at the trio. "Oh, come off it. You had to have some idea. I think that I'll take Midnight from here. However if you want, Blue can stay with you until dinner. Later." Midnight followed her into the yard and off toward the green houses.

"Alright. What's the big deal with being a multi-disciplinarian?" Harry asked. Surprises like this had become fewer over the years, but his naivety of the Wizarding world still held him in the dark.

"Harry, multi-disciplinarians they...they go crazy." Ron said, shocked, as he watched Araya move away. "That explains why she's a little off."

"Well, she was good at those things. I thought she might be." Hermione replied, "That must be why Dumbledore hired her so young." Harry again looked confused. "The older they get, the stronger they get, the crazier they get." she explained. "I read that it's because they get confused and off balanced. A multi-disciplinarian is literally being pulled apart."

"Then why do we study everything?" Harry asked.

"To find out what we're good at." Ron said. "I mean, it's alright to be good at two things, but most wizards will naturally favour one over the others."

"A true multi-disciplinarian," Hermione continued, "Is not only good at everything, they're great at it. Nothing is dominant."

"So how is that different from you, Hermione?" Harry asked, hesitantly.

"It's different because I work at it." Hermione replied. "Your specialty comes naturally. Like you and flying. It's the one thing that fascinates you the most. Multi-disciplinarians don't have to work at anything, it all comes to them, it all fascinates them."

"I still don't see what's so terrible." Harry said again.

"Multi-disciplinarians, they become obsessed with power and knowledge...they often go bad. Or have to have their powers bound." Ron told Harry.

"They don't all go crazy though do they?" Harry asked. "I mean some turn out alright, don't they?"

"Well, some do. A few." Ron said.

"A true multi-disciplinarian is rare." Hermione continued. "I read there have only been five this century. Three of those went crazy. One got scared and bound his powers before it was too late, and the last became an Auror for the Ministry. She was really good, the favourite student of Mad-Eye. She tracked down Death Eaters and You-Know-Who before he fell. He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named killed her. That's apparently what really got Moody. The theory is that that's what made him go paranoid." Hermione looked at them, "Are we going to stand here all day, or go visit Sirius?"

"Let's go." Harry agreed. They hurried down to the dungeon with Blue. Blue quieted and became still outside the door. The furve looked up at Harry and cuddled his leg.

"It's alright, Blue." Harry said, "You don't have to come with us."

"Barh. Barro." Blue replied and jumped to Harry's arms.

"I think that means he's coming." Hermione said. "Ready?" They looked at each other, then went in. Lupin as usual was keeping his vigil at Sirius' side. "Hello Professor. Any change?"

"He slept most of today." Lupin replied quietly. He stretched and moved towards them. He looked as tired as when they'd first met. "I almost can't wait until the full moon so I can get some rest. That's a terrible thing to say."

"It's alright." Harry said, "Oh, this is Blue."

"Hey Blue." Lupin replied, "If it's alright with you, I'll run and get some tea. Anyone want anything?"

"Tea would be nice." Hermione replied.

"Yeah!" Ron agreed, "He's...not going to...um..."

"Probably not." Lupin said, "He's been quiet all day. I'll be right back." He hurried off to get his drink. Hermione thought he was really just trying to get away from the sullen chamber.

Blue sat on Harry's lap for the entire visit.

Harry recounted his day to Sirius, who gave no indication of having heard him. Hermione then discussed all the things she'd been reading to try to help him, and the preparation she was doing for her OWLs.

This amazed Ron and Harry, who'd barely even thought about them. Ron would discuss all the mischief they had been up to.

Lupin returned with the tea a short while later, "How is he doing? Any change?"

"No sign of any." Hermione said, "Can Sirius hear us Professor?"

"I think so. It usually calms him down." Lupin said, "I hate this! Sirius is here, I should be happy, but not when he's like this. I'm sorry. Harry are you ready for the final Quidditch match?" Gryffindor is still in the running, right?"

"Yeah, we've been practising for months." Harry replied. "We should be ready, but the thing is, Slytherin are also about two hundred points up. We'll also have a tough time against Hufflepuff. They're playing like they have something to prove this year. After all they're only about ten points behind us. So...I guess they still have a shot at the cup too." Harry sighed and looked at Sirius. "I hope you feel better in time for the game, Sirius. I'd really like the moral support."

Blue started to make noise. It was kind of a low howl. None of them had heard it before but it made their hearts feel lighter. Sirius stirred on the cot. Moments later he was starting to mumble.

"Blue, stop it!" Harry said, scared that Sirius was being upset by this, "Let him rest." Blue looked at Harry, snuggled close, and went quiet.

"What was that?" Lupin asked, bewildered.

"No idea." Ron said, shaking his head to clear it of fog, "We'll ask when we drop Blue off tonight."

"Speaking of, you three should head off for dinner." Lupin told Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Harry hesitated, looking back at Sirius. Lupin placed a hand on his shoulder, Harry looked at him. "Dinner will be soon. You should to."

"Alright. We'll see you both tomorrow." Hermione called. She rose and headed out, Ron followed.

"Thanks Professor." Harry said, "See you later Sirius. I wanted you to come stay here, but not like this."

The trio headed up to see Araya. She was dancing in her office and singing to Muggle rock. Harry and Ron were speechless as they watched. Hermione looked at them disgusted.

"Professor?" Hermione called loudly, to be heard over the music. Araya turned and smiled. She turned the music down.

"Hey." Araya smiled, "Sorry about that."

"Professor, Blue did something odd." Hermione recounted then how Blue had started to howl. "What was that? Is he alright?"

"Oh no, Blue's quite alright." Araya replied, petting Blue. "He was just reacting to emotional feeling. It was intended to make you all feel better. It's not something that he would do for just anyone."

"Professor, you said that they help. For a mental illness..." Harry was at a loss for words.

Midnight nuzzled Blue, "Harry, if - if someone is suffering from a trauma, especially mental, there is a chance that a furve's tears will be able to remind them of their life and remove the damage. The problem is that furves won't justcry." She took a sip of her tea as she sat on her desk and looked at them.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, confused.

"Furve tears are said to be highly - extremely - magical. Also, some furves live their entire lives without crying, and they live upward of five hundred years." Araya said seriously, "If Blue starts to howl again, I'd just let him go until he's out of breath."

"Are you saying their tears are better than when they lick wounds?" Ron asked. Araya simply nodded, drinking her tea.

"B-but it was hurting-" Harry started, but stopped himself.

"Sometimes, it has to hurt before it gets better." Araya said kindly, "If the furve ever cries, make sure it gets to where it is needed." She looked at them meaningfully, "It's time for dinner, better get to the great hall."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 - Quidditch Final

"Harry, what's with you?" Fred asked one night during practice. "You've been off lately. You're not falling ill are you?"

"No, I'm just distracted." Harry replied.

"Well, snap out of it." George said, slapping his back, "Or you'll get hurt."

"And we'll lose." Fred added.

"I'm trying." Harry said, "Maybe we should use our alternate."

"Harry?" the twins said together, shocked.

"You don't mean it." George insisted.

"You must be sick." Fred stated.

"What's got into you?" they asked in unison.

This commotion brought the senior players over, "What's going on?" Alicia asked.

"We were just talking to Harry." George said, "He's been a bit off."

"Yeah, we noticed." Angelina replied, "We know that it's going to be a long game, and the longer you play lately, Harry, the worse you have been getting."

"That's why I suggested using our alternate." Harry replied, exhausted.

"But Harry," Katie said, looking to make sure they're back-up Seeker wasn't in earshot, "Denis is over excited. He'll forget to wait until we have at least sixty points."

"Besides, he's not as good as you." Alicia replied.

"Harry, is there something we can do?" Katie asked, concerned.

"Yeah...no." Harry said, confused, "I-I'm just not up to being Captain. I-"

"Harry, you've done well so far." Angelina replied. "You probably just need sleep. You always get nervous before a match."

"She's right. You've put yourself under a lot of stress." Katie agreed, "You go get some rest. Don't worry, we'll finish practice and be ready for Saturday."

"Good idea Harry, go." Fred said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Yeah, Fred and I will take charge." George continued.

"Right then, let's get back to practice." Harry said, only half feigning fear.

"Stop it you two." Alicia scolded them, hitting Fred in the arm. "We want Harry to relax, not to have a nervous breakdown. Harry go, don't worry about us."

"We'll keep these two jokers in line." Angelina offered

"Alright, I guess I could use some more rest." Harry replied, knowing that the weariness in him wasn't from the lack of sleep. "Um - try Denis on that new move and the Feint."

"Don't worry Harry, we'll take care of it." Fred said.

"Yeah, you just go and rest." George replied, sounding very much like his mother. Harry almost did a double take. Still, Harry looked sceptically over the assembled group.

"We're big girls, don't worry about us. Go!" Alicia said, "We're wasting time debating. Shoo!"

Harry conceded and headed to the castle. He thought about visiting Sirius but his heart dropped at the thought. Before he knew it, he found himself in front of Hagrid's door. Harry paused, he was about to turn and leave when Hagrid opened the door.

"Hello Harry." Hagrid greeted, Fang barked loudly. "Just coming out to check on...er...would you likes some tea?"

"Um...to tell you the truth, Hagrid, I don't know why I'm here." Harry said, "I was headed back up to the castle and ended up here."

"Well, yeh know Harry, Some people believe that your feet take you where ye need ta be." Hagrid said warmly, showing Harry in.

"Sounds like you've been around Professor Luna." Harry smiled.

"Nice lady, she is." Hagrid said, setting the kettle on the fire, "Smart to."

"I don't know why I'd need to be here." Harry said, looking at his feet. Hagrid looked at Harry's glum face and sunken shoulders, "I mean," Harry looked up, "I should be working in the tower, or practising on the pitch, or - or-" Harry had to swallow, he thought he might cry.

"Harry, yeh know yeh can tell me anythin'?" Hagrid said compassionately. "If yeh want my opinion, though, I think yeh should have some fun. Get out and smile."

"But Hagrid," Harry said, "Vol- I mean, You-Know-Who is back, and the final are this Saturday, and my OWLs... I haven't even started studying, and..."

"Harry." Hagrid stopped him, "Yeh've played in Quidditch finals before. Yeh win great, yeh don't so what? Yeh remember playing for fun?" Harry looked up and nodded, "Approach it like that. As for the rest, Harry, it'll be."

"Hagrid...thanks." Harry said, he felt a little better already. "Hagrid, if its okay, I think I'll stay for that tea."

Friday came and went, Harry sat quietly at dinner. The team approached him. Fred and George sat on either side of him, pushing both Ron and Hermione away.

"Hey!" Ron fumed, "Push off!"

"Good idea." Fred said. He had sat himself down between Ron and Harry. Fred smiled as he pushed Ron off the bench onto the floor.

"Fred!" Ron hissed.

"Anyway Harry you feeling better?" Fred asked ignoring Ron. "Ready for tomorrow?"

"I told you I'm fine." Harry said, annoyed.

"Have you thought more about tomorrow?" Alicia replied. "Do you still want to use Denis?"

"Are they serious?" Ron demanded. "You weren't really."

"Ron, butt out, this isn't your business." Fred snapped

"No, no, I'm doing it." Harry replied, "Just...I'm feeling better." Harry assured them, "The extra sleep helped. Thanks. Sorry to worry you all."

"You're sure Harry?" Angelina said, excited but concerned.

"Yep. No worries." Harry replied, he almost laughed, "Now I'm quoting Professor Araya.

"Catchy isn't it." George smiled, rising to leave, "We're done."

Harry spent the night with Sirius and Blue. He'd snuck out of the tower with the help of Ron and Hermione. Harry slept there, curled up in the chair

A warm pleasant dream filled him. His parents were laughing and holding him. He could feel someone brush his hair off his face, he looked up and saw Sirius.

Sirius looked younger, with no beard. His dark hair actually pulled back, he smiled down at Harry. Harry couldn't understand what they were saying, but saw them beaming at him.

Lupin woke Harry the next morning. "Harry, wake up. Time for breakfast. Did you sleep alright?"

"I..." Harry yawned, "I had the most wonderful dream." Harry blinked and stretched. "It was of my parents." Lupin stayed quiet. "Sirius was in my dream as well."

"Harry, that does sound like a nice dream." Lupin smiled, "I'll try to make it to the game, but you'd better get something to eat."

"Thanks, sir." Harry said, "Come on Blue." Blue followed Harry out of the room.

Lupin sat down beside Sirius. "Scary how he's so much like his father."

Harry picked at his breakfast, as usual. Ron and Hermione sat beside him. Harry saw Colin pass, "Hello Colin, looking forward to the game?"

"Hi Harry." Colin beamed, "Yeah, very much. Denis is so happy. Do you think I'll be able to take pictures with the team and the cup? Surely you'll win. Think the alts will be allowed to get on to?"

"That sounds great." Harry smiled, "Colin, can you catch me while I'm flying on my Firebolt?" Colin looked so excited. Harry normally ignored him and it was widely known how much he idolized Harry.

"Oh yes, I've been working with this new camera. The pictures will be great." Colin beamed.

"Good. I was hoping you would get some action shot." Harry said. "See, I wanted to try some new moves. I just wanted to see how they looked."

"I'll try my best Harry. You can count on me." Colin smiled from ear to ear. "I'd better go get my things." Colin ran off so fast, he tripped over himself.

"Maybe I'll have something to show...him." Harry said, "Since he can't be there."

"You mean if he-" Ron got cut off by Hermione.

"When he's better. He'll love them." she said.

"I feel a bit bad about misleading Colin." Harry said, "Well, I only did a bit. I really was planning on trying some new plays."

"Harry. Stop." Hermione said, "You couldn't tell him the truth. It'll be fine."

"I'd best get ready." Harry said, "Wish us well. Maybe we'll both go so long that we'll both bump Slytherin."

"That would be sweet." Ron smiled, "But Ginny isn't about to let them Score."

"See you out there." Harry waved.

Harry looked around at the team, ready to go and play. "I guess I'm supposed to give a pep talk." He was hoping someone, anyone, would stop him. "Alright, I'm not good at this. We know what it's going to take to get that cup. We've all put in the work, and none of us want to see Slytherin get their hands back on it. So lets go and make sure that it returns where it belongs." Harry then thought for a second, the team seemed to like that one.

"Good one, Harry." Fred said, smiling down.

"Better than Wood." George added.

"Thanks." Harry replied meekly.

They mounted and kicked off. Harry flew high above the pitch. There was no sense in him being in the way since the Gryffindor team would need at least 60 points before catching the snitch. The Hufflepuff seeker flew up along side Harry.

"Hey." Harry called, friendly

"Hello." The boy called back. He was in Ginny's year, blond haired and brown eyed. "Looks like we're going to be waiting awhile."

"Yeah." Harry said, "So we're both going for the Slytherin defeat." The other boy nodded. "Want to play cards while we wait?"

"Very funny." the boy smiled, "Just remember, the only time you've been beaten was by us."

Harry smiled. "Very true." he conceded, "Just thought it might kill time. But you're right, we shouldn't get distracted."

Both sides were playing well and fair. It made Ginny work hard as she tried to keep the Hufflepuffs from scoring. The truth of the matter was, both teams were well matched. The Hufflepuffs had something to prove. They wanted to show that their win against the Gryffindor team two years ago had not been a fluke.

The Gryffindor Chasers worked better together than the Hufflepuffs, who really only passed to one player - a tall, dark haired sixth year. He was a good flyer, but after about fifteen minutes into the game, the Gryffindor team realized this and started to block him.

The score sat at 30 - 20 in favour of Gryffindor when Harry saw the snitch for the first time. He didn't budge, neither did the little Hufflepuff, David.

"See it?" Harry asked, as the snitch darted out of sight. Harry turned to look at David.

"Yes." David said, "But it's really about beating Slytherin, right?"

"Right." Harry agreed, "So, no worries."

"No worries." David smiled, "Right."

Gryffindor scored again, and as the score increased, Harry started to look about for the snitch. Hufflepuff got another one past Ginny as she was busy dodging a bludger.

"Over there." David said, pointing to a flash of gold by the pitch. Harry looked down.

"Good spot. Too bad it's still too early." Harry said. "Your team's pretty good this year."

"Thanks." David said, "You know, our win wasn't just an accident last time."

"I know. I never said it was." Harry said, "It was a fair game. You know that doesn't mean we'll be going easier on you this time. No pity wins."

"We wouldn't want to win like that." David sounded offended, "We can do it on our own."

"I know, remember that." Harry said, "We'll both do our best. So long as Slytherin goes down, I'll consider it a win."

"Me too." David said, "Diggory was right about you. You really are a good person, Harry. Look, your friends are waving at you."

Harry looked down and saw Ron and Hermione. Lupin was sitting beside them. Harry smiled and looked back at David.

"You guys have a really good team. It's hard to keep track of your Chasers." David offered.

"Your beaters are really strong. Great defensive work." Harry said as he spotted the snitch by the Hufflepuff's goal post. It was just hovering by the middle ring. "Spot it?"

"No. Where?" David asked. Harry pointed it out. "Good one Harry. Maybe I should have taken you up on the game of cards."

"Well, we still have a fair wait." Harry replied.

Angelina made a great interception and was in possession of the Quaffle. She passed it to Katie who dodged a bludger and two Hufflepuff Chasers to score another ten points for Gryffindor. The score was now 50 - 30.

"Doesn't look like you'll be waiting much longer." David shrugged. "I'm still not going to let you win."

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Harry returned.

The clouds were getting dark. Harry looked around. He saw the tell tale signs of rain on the hillside horizon. "Hey David? How do you feel about playing in the rain?"

"Not my favourite." David looked at the horizon, "But it doesn't look like we're going to have much choice." A groan went up from the crowd. Both seekers looked down.

The Hufflepuff Keeper was hanging through the goal. She looked to be knocked out. They headed down to help, but Alicia and Angelina were there first to give her a hand. They landed with her by Mme. Pomfrey.

"What happened?" Harry asked, "Is she alright?"

"She will be, but not for the rest of this game." Mme Pomfrey announced.

Mme Hooch surveyed the group, "Do you have an alternate?" The Hufflepuffs looked at each other. "Otherwise, you forfeit."

"No!" Harry said, "If they don't, we'll re-schedule. I - I don't want it that way." They looked at Harry in surprise.

"We have an alternate." the Hufflepuff Chaser said, "We just need a few minutes."

"Five minutes." Mme Hooch yelled.

The Gryffindor team gathered together while they waited. Harry moved into the huddle.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"One of their beaters tried to hit me with the bludger as I went to score." Alicia said, "I ducked and it hit her instead. Knocked her clear off her broom stick. She knocked her head on the ring."

"It was just an accident." Angelina said. "She'll be fine. Besides, the match will continue. So Slytherin's going down."

"Ahhh...who's their alternate Keeper?" Fred asked, "I've never seen one."

"The Hufflepuffs returned. Ernie Macmillian came out of the locker room with the team. They approached the Gryffindor team. "We're ready."

"Ernie?" Harry smiled and waved, "Good luck."

The game resumed. Harry and David resumed their circling about the pitch. Alicia had been so stunned that she hadn't scored on the goal so the score remained 50 - 30.

"How is she?" Harry asked David.

"She's unconscious, but Mme Pomfrey's confident that she'll be alright." David said, "Thanks for sticking up for us like that."

"Can I ask why you were so hesitant to put Ernie in?" Harry asked.

"I - I'm not supposed to tell you." David replied.

"That's alright." Harry shrugged, "I was just curious." Alicia scored again, then. "I guess that's my cue to start looking."

"Well, I'd wish you luck, but if it's all the same, I don't want you to catch it." David said nicely.

"Would you actually catch it just to stop me? Even if Slytherin would win in the cup?" Harry asked, scanning in earnest now.

"Maybe. But I'd really just try to stop you." David replied. He too was actively scanning for the snitch.

Harry saw the snitch and headed down the pitch toward the Gryffindor goal. The snitch was hovering about five feet above the ground in line with the centre post.

David rushed after Harry but was no match for the speed of the Firebolt. David motioned to his beaters. The snitch circled the post and headed skywards. Harry cursed and raced after it. A bludger came hurtling at Harry. He managed to dodge it, but lost sight of the snitch in the process.

He headed back above the field to where David circled above the action. "Now, you didn't do that for me, did you?" David called.

"Nah, but I missed the company." Harry replied lightly. "Why didn't you chase me?"

"There was no way I was going to catch up to you." David said. Hufflepuff had two more failed shots on goal. "Ginny's really good."

Harry noticed the wind was picking up and the sky was darkening. "We may be playing into the night if this keeps up."

"Right." David agreed, it took another ten minutes and a lot more wind. Hufflepuff scored again. "Alright! Good one Darla."

Harry saw the snitch at the same time David did. They headed after it. David used Harry's wake to reduce the friction so he could keep up. They closed in on the snitch, losing it only on occasion, then one of them would spot it again.

The chase took them away from the game. The rain started and the wind increased. Neither David nor Harry had any idea of what was going on in the rest of the match. The wind and rain drowned out the sounds of the stadium.

Harry and David chased the snitch all over. Harry charged with a burst of speed. Harry thought he heard something. Then David was grabbing him. Harry turned to him furiously.

"What the...?" Harry demanded.

"Harry, look!" David pointed to the goal post that Harry had almost collided into. "Sorry about the snitch, but..."

"Thanks." Harry smiled. "That was really nice David. I suppose we'd best go up and take a look for that snitch again."

"This doesn't mean I want you to go easy on me." David said, "It was just the right thing to do."

They circled the field again, looking for any sign of the snitch. The rain was heavier and the light was fading. Harry was chilled to the bone, hungry, and soaked. Then, losing track of David, Harry caught sight of the snitch and headed for it.

He was just closing in on the snitch when he saw David heading up from the side. His Chasers might have enough by now to beat Slytherin, Harry thought, but I can't let him do it. I won't hold back.

Harry charged ahead. His fingers touched the snitch, but the rain made it too slick to hold on to. That didn't deter him. Feeling David right behind him, Harry made another grab as soon as the snitch was close enough again. Diving right off his broomstick, Harry grasped the snitch firmly with both hands, and fell the rest of the five feet down onto the soppy, muddy ground. He heard a whistle blow. How Mme Hooch had seen him catch the snitch in this weather, Harry had no idea. Harry heard a cheer go up over the storm.

Harry looked for his Firebolt on the way over to the change area. The rest of the team came over to him to celebrate.

"Harry!" David called, Ernie and the rest of Hufflepuff following after him, came over to the Gryffindor team. "Thought you might want this back." he handed Harry the Firebolt. Nice catch Potter." The star Chaser said.

"Thanks. Good game." Harry replied brightly. "What do say we get out of this weather and eat?"

Both teams cheered at that, shook hands, and headed off to clean up.

"Harry, I think you have a new fan." George teased, as they got changed.

"George," Harry said, shyly, "We just got along. Besides, he's a good person. So what was the final score anyway?"

250 - 90. It was close until you caught the snitch." Alicia said, "It was getting really hard to see. I hate playing in the rain."

"M-—me t-t-to." Ginny stuttered. She was shaking violently. Harry noticed that a nasty bruise was colouring her cheek. "I-I'mm s-st-star-vving...and-d just-t a l-little c-cold."

"Ginny, what happened to your cheek?" Harry asked, shocked. He admitted that warm, dry clothes did sound nice.

"S-stopped a sh-shot, with-th —my cheek." Ginny winced, "F-food f-first." she told her brothers.

The team all headed up to the castle, minus Harry who was having trouble finding his socks and shoes.

Ron, Hermione, and Lupin stood in the door to the change room, "Can we come in?" Ron called.

"Yeah, sure." Harry replied. "Just looking fro my socks and shoes."

"Glad that game didn't go much longer." Hermione told him, "I thought we were going to miss dinner. Or catch pneumonia."

"Good game Harry. Some nice flying." Lupin said, "Is everyone heading to dinner?"

"Yeah. Where the heck are my socks and shoes?" Harry said, frustrated.

"Oh, these?" Ron and Hermione handed them to Harry, "Sorry, we just wanted you to stay behind."

"Why?" Harry asked, shoving the socks on.

"So I could say what a great match it was." Sirius rasped from beside Harry, removing the invisibility cloak. "Remus tried to make me go in when the rain started."

"But he's too stubborn." Lupin said kindly.

"You're better! How?" Harry brightened, hugging him.

"Don't know." Lupin said. "He woke up about twenty minutes into your game, and when I told him that you were out on the pitch..."

"...I had to come." Sirius rasped affectionately to Harry. "You should get to dinner."

"But Sirius..." Harry started.

"You can't just up and disappear." Lupin smiled, "You can come and see us later. I think Sirius still needs some rest."

"What do you know, you ain't no medic." Sirius' voice didn't carry its usual strength.

"Well, in that case, you could move back into the cave." Dumbledore said from the doorway.

"Then I'm still sick." Sirius agreed.

"Which means you need your rest." Dumbledore concluded. "Harry, you can visit him tomorrow. I think your house is waiting for you."

"Alright Professor Dumbledore." Harry said, the smile wouldn't leave his face, "It's good to see you up, Sirius. I'm glad you're feeling better."

Harry, Ron and Hermione left for the hall. Hermione had conjured an umbrella so they could stay dry. Gryffindor gave Harry a hero's welcome.

The team was presented the cup at dinner. Then Colin snapped about a thousand pictures of the team, including the subs, both with and without the cup: the Chasers, the Beaters, the Keeper, the Seeker, and all kinds of combinations in the common room. The celebration went until the sun rose in the sky.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter ?

Harry, Ron and Hermione kept up their daily visits to Sirius. Although awake, Sirius remained pale and weak, despite his claims to the contrary.

The year end finals approached, and more and more first and second years looked paler and sicker. They noticed that in Care of Magical Creatures, the animals were all anxious. Some, like Fang, looked petrified. Fang would not go outside without Hagrid. Hermione remarked on this during a visit with Hagrid.

"Been some strange things lately." Hagrid remarked, "Nothin' fer yeh to worry over. Hows yer studies goin'? Fifth year finals, I've 'eared they're awful."

"Well, I think that Snape's being unduly cruel. I mean look at the first and second years." Ron commented. "Looks like half of 'em are going to pass out. Not to mention he's really picking at the work Professor Araya did with us."

"Quite taken with her, are yeh?" Hagrid smiled. Ron blushed a little. "She's a good teacher, but I don't know if it's because of Snape that the kids are sick."

"What do you mean, Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"Nothin', nothin'." Hagrid shook his shaggy head, "You'd better go. Get ter yer studies."

As they headed back to the castle Harry turned to Ron and Hermione, "Do you get the feeling that there's more going on then they want us to know?"

"Yeah." they said. Then Ron said, "Harry, you realize You-Know-Who hasn't tried anything."

"I'd noticed." Harry replied, "That worries me too."

"You-Know-Who is afraid of Dumbledore. There's no way he'd try anything here. Well, not directly." Hermione insisted. "Besides, everyone's expecting something. You-Know-Who isn't stupid."

"Anyway, makes me more nervous, not less." Harry replied. "So, any ideas what Hagrid was getting at?" His friends shrugged.

Araya sat in the moonlit courtyard. She was meditating.

I know you're here. – Her voice a scant whisper on the still night air. The tiniest rustle of the leaves as a reply. She breathed deeply. The air was still.

You won't attack directly – She replied, as if challenging. – You are weak and a coward.-

She sat as still as a rock.

I will find you. – She promised in the same hushed whisper.

Araya rose with grace and entered the castle. This was not right. She should be sensing him, but the interference was getting worse. Araya paused inside the doors.

"Above as below, I guard this place." Araya changed quietly. "All who wish harm may not pass these gates. Alur Masskav. All who leave will sound me a fright until the morning's light; Rucous Montu. Returning before the end of the night, for shame on breaking the rule and leaving the school, let me see the sight, Acaren Mono."

Araya turned to head down towards her room in the dungeon. Remus stood leaning against the railing. "That's one heavy duty spell. Expecting trouble?" he asked, smiling at her.

"Not tonight." Araya shrugged. "I just like to keep track of who's coming and going." she paused, "What'cha doing up? And in the entry hall?"

"Kitchen raid." Lupin smiled again, showing off the tray of éclairs floating behind him. "I got the munchies working late for finals."

"Ahh...going to take advantage of the weather." Araya said politely, snatching a pastry off the plate. "Glad we reached an agreement."

"Me too." Remus agreed, "It would have been a shame if I hadn't actually gotten to know you."

"How's your friend?" Araya asked quickly.

"Ah...fine. Better, I guess." Remus said, "Thanks for your concern, and your help."

"Given any thought as to what I suggested?" she smiled sweetly.

"Not interested." he replied, "I'm surprised you'd think such a thing." she shrugged innocently.

"We are the way we are." she replied coyly. "We can't help the way we're hard wired. We do what we need to, however we can. We're not so different." Araya turned to leave.

"Right. But how different from him are you?" Lupin asked, "Isn't that the real question?"

"Here I thought you trusted me." Araya called over her shoulder. "I'm not what you think."

"And what is that?" Lupin almost sounded amused.

Araya paused and turned on her heel. "I'm not your enemy." she said, "I'd hope you realized that by now." She continued away.

The last Herbology class before finals, Professor Sprout was away. Araya was filling in and doing an extensive but fun review. Ron and Harry were working on a puzzle bench with Ernie and Justin from Hufflepuff. The object was to order the stages of the plant's development in order to receive a stamp. Each of the ten work stations had a stamp and prizes would go to those who had all ten. They had seven minutes per station.

"Hey Ernie?" Harry asked, "Why was the Hufflepuff team so hesitant to let you fill in?"

Ernie looked at him with shock. "Promise not to tell?" he asked, ever so quietly and with a slight blush. Harry nodded and the two moved a little closer. "I have a crush on..." he looked around and blushed even deeper, "Alicia Spint." he whispered. Ernie looked horribly embarrassed.

"It's bad." Justine added teasingly, but sympathetically. "Ernie freezes every time she gets close to him."

"Come on, you only missed a few goals." Ron replied, "It couldn't be that bad."

"She scored all of those." Justin replied.

"And our beaters tried hard to keep her away." Ernie replied, thoroughly embarrassed, "Swear you won't tell her!" Harry and Ron both nodded, and Ernie turned his attention back to the puzzle. "How the heck do you do this?"

They couldn't seem to get it. The puzzle was just not working for them. Harry scratched his head. "It has to have a solution. Are you sure it can be solved?"

"I'm sure." Araya said, at his shoulder. "Just think about it. There was a rhyme."

The review was hard. Harry collected only five stamps. Hermione, Neville, and two Hufflepuff girls were the only ones to collect all 10. Each received a prize - a bar of Honneydukes best. "If you managed to less than seven stamps, I'd strongly recommend you do some serious review before your final...and for your OWLs. If you have questions, please ask me or Professor Sprout. We'll both do our best to help."

The class was gathering their books to leave. "Oh, five points to each person who received a score of ten. Since I don't know if I'll see you all again before finals, good luck." Araya smiled nicely. Harry got a strange feeling that she was talking to him.

They headed across the grounds to the castle. Harry stopped in the yard. He looked about, pain shooting through his scar. Both Ron and Hermione stopped beside Harry and looked around frantically, wands ready.

"Harry, please tell me you're joking." Ron said, as they hurried on to the castle.

"I didn't see anything, but..." Hermione looked at Harry.

"I-I'm fine now." Harry replied, looking out over the yard. "I think I should go talk to Dumbledore. You know-"

"Fine Harry, we'll go with you." Ron insisted, "Professor Flitwick will understand."

"No, you two go to class." Harry ordered, "I don't want us all to get into trouble. I'll meet you after."

Professor Araya had followed them up the steps. "Harry, is there something wrong?" Her eyes looked him over then as if she saw something that greatly worried her.

"Ahh...Professor, I - er," Harry looked to his friends for help, "-I just got a headache."

"Trying to absorb too much information?" Araya said. "Unless it's stopping you from thinking completely, off to class and get it checked at lunch." Her eyes fell on him, then to the scar. "Well, Harry?"

"I'm fine. It can wait." Harry said, felling oddly relieved by Professor Araya's stare.

"But Harry?" Ron started to say, but stopped when he looked at Araya. "Right. Class."

They headed off to class and when they were away from all the teachers, Hermione looked around. "Harry, why?" she whispered. She was working on Flitwick's charms.

"Vol - er - He won't come into the castle." Harry said, "I have a feeling that it wasn't really him. It didn't feel right. I mean, not like before."

"Is that good...or not?" Ron asked, trying hard not to look worried.

"I - I wish I knew." Harry said, "I should talk to someone at lunch. Maybe it was just...a warning."

Harry, Ron and Hermione found an excuse to leave the others. They headed downstairs to the dungeon . They had just reached the door to the lower dungeon.

"Potter? Weasley? Miss Granger!" Snape snapped, "I was not aware lunch was being served in the lower dungeon. Explain yourselves!"

"Sir...we were..." Hermione stared, "...supposed to help Professor Lupin with something in the second dungeon." she hoped that Snape was in a good mood and that he'd let them go.

"And what would that be?" Snape asked skeptically.

"Um - er..." Harry's mind blanked under Snape's stare

"I asked them to help me set up a final for the first years." Lupin said pleasantly as he emerged from the lower dungeon. "I was starting to wonder if you three had forgotten."

"No sir, we were just delayed in Charms." Harry smiled.

"Are you sure it's wise to use students to design an exam?" Snape sneered, "They might be tempted to tell the younger classes."

"I hardly think so, Snape. Besides, these are three of my better students." Lupin continued, "And it's not as if they'll know everything about the final. We're wasting time, please come along. Severus, if you don't mind we can continue this discussion later." Snape looked furious as they headed off.

"Lucky you showed up." Ron said, "We were in for it."

"Luck had nothing to do with it." Lupin smiled, "Good thing I'd actually planned to have the first year final down here. Aren't you early for your visit?"

"We - that is I - er had my scar start to ache." Harry said, "I just wanted to get Sirius' opinion."

"I see. Harry, when did it start?" Lupin asked, trying not to sound too worried. He opened the door to Sirius' room. Sirius was sleeping on the cot in the room. "Thought that might be the case. Harry you can still talk to me."

"Well, it was just outside, in the yard." Harry said quietly, not wanting to disturb Sirius. "But it wasn't like before."

"We couldn't see anything or anyone around." Ron continued.

"We just wanted to check, it might just be nerves or something." Harry mumbled, "After all I'd just blown our review quiz in Herbology."

"I'll check out the yard and have Hagrid check out the forest." Lupin replied kindly, "It was probably nothing, but better to be safe. I'll let you know what we find."

"Thanks Professor." Hermione smiled, "That's a relief."

There was nothing found, but Harry still got a headache every time he crossed the yard. It got to the point where Harry dreaded leaving the castle. Harry even turned down an offer of tea from Hagrid after his final on Saturday.

Ron and Hermione went to visit Hagrid. He was a little put out that Harry had declined.

"Sorry Hagrid, but Harry said he wasn't feeling well." Hermione offered, "We thought some more rest might help."

"He's still getting the pain then?" Hagrid asked.

"Yeah." Ron and Hermione said together. Then Ron added, "Darn if we know why. Nobody's figured out the reason."

"Poor Harry." Hagrid said, "It's a lot for him to have to worry about."

Hermione and Ron left Hagrid's late for dinner. Harry met them in the entrance hall. "Have a good time?" he asked.

"Yes, you should've come." Hermione said, "Get any studying done?"

Harry looked sheepish, "Some." he said. Hermione almost laughed, "We only have two more to go."

"And our OWLs." Hermione insisted. "Please don't tell me you've forgotten."

"No, I haven't forgotten." Harry replied.

"You'd think after all the times Harry's beaten You-Know-Who, that they'd just give him a break." Ron replied, "And us too. I mean, we've helped."

"Ron!" Hermione sounded truly offended, "You can't mean that. That just proves that we should all do well. You know how important they are."

"Hermione, they're just stupid tests." Ron replied, "All I know is that Mum'll kill me if I don't get at least more than Fred and George. I just don't think that it's that big a deal. It's just some stupid test."

"Well Ron Weasley, it might not mean much to you, but some of us still want to prove ourselves." Hermione huffed, and stormed off up the stairs.

"What got her all worked up?" Ron asked with confusion.

"You know how she is about exams." Harry said, "Did Hagrid say anything about...you know?"

"Sorry, no." Ron replied, "Harry, no worries, we'll get through anything."

That night Hermione sat behind a stack of books. The room had been empty for some time. Samantha came down quietly. Hermione quickly lay her head down and pretended to sleep. Samantha slipped out the porthole. Hermione sat up, she wanted to follow, but she curbed her curiosity as she was sure she'd just get in trouble.

Hermione tried to stay awake, to wait for Samantha to return. She didn't make it, and slept on her text books.

Harry and Ron woke her the next morning. "Hermione, I know you're concerned about the finals, but you can't keep doing this." Harry told her.

"Well, I've got news." Hermione said. She told them how the Gryffindor Prefect was out on the grounds.

"We'll follow her the next time." Ron said, "She's been up to something all year. I'd like to know what."

"Ron, you just don't like her." Harry replied, "She's probably just seeing her boyfriend."

"Maybe you're right, Harry." Hermione conceded. "But if they're going into the courtyard, they might get into trouble...and I don't mean from the teachers."

"Fine. I'll get the stuff ready." Harry replied.

That night, they followed Samantha out of the common room and downstairs, huddled under the invisibility cloak. Down to the entrance hall. Samantha paused and looked around, then slipped out the door. Harry stopped at the door. For weeks his head throbbed every time he'd gone into the courtyard. It took but a moment to decide to go on. If Samantha were in trouble, she'd need their help.

They went into the yard. Harry tried to stay quiet when the pain came. "Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fine." Harry whispered. "Over there." Samantha stood by the edge of the forest. A figure in a dark cloak stood with his back to them.

Samantha looked dazed and dreamy-eyed. "I'm sorry." Her voice was weak.

"No dinner?" Came a silky smooth male voice. "I am hungry." Samantha looked worried.

"Ohh. I'll get something for you." Samantha rushed on, "I promise. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright." the man replied calmly. "It seems that you did bring some with you." He turned and looked directly at them.

Although he was a good twenty yards away. They blinked and he was in front of them. He pulled off the cloak. "Two tasty treats. But you, boy." he pointed to Harry, "I promised you to him."

Harry wanted to move, grab his wand, anything. But he couldn't move. He couldn't even see anything but his eyes. Red-brown eyes, fiery and deep, dark and bottomless.

"Why are you so important, boy?" he asked Harry.

"I - I do not know." Harry realized he'd answered.

The man sniffed the air, then Ron was the object of his focus. Harry was still frozen. "You," the man's voice was no longer silky smooth, but full of loathing. "Are pure wizard." A flash went through his eyes. Without looking away from the trio, he called to Samantha. "Would you be so kind as to stun these two, dear. I think that this one will do."

"Yes, alright." Samantha replied. "You - won't... you know how pure blood wizards distract you. You won't kill him?"

"Now Samantha dear." He turned to look at her. Hermione took advantage of this distraction. She broke free, her wand in her hand. Her mind was still foggy, but she uttered the fist spell that came to mind.

"Lumos!" she called. Light flashed and the man hissed and moved back. She shook her head and noted Ron and Harry did the same. "Let's get out of here."

"Stop them!" he hissed.

Samantha moved forward quickly, she disarmed Hermione and caught her wand. "Stupify." she called. Hermione froze, stunned.

Ron ran right into the man. Before Ron could react, he had been hit hard across the face, and was being hurled across the yard. Harry was caught between the man and Samantha.

"So boy, have you figured out what I am yet?" the man said, "I'll give you just one more hind." Then he bared a mouthful of sharp teeth. Harry put his wand up and was about to cast something, but Samantha disarmed him. "Too bad I can't kill you, boy. Voldemort wants you to himself. Samantha, would you please?"

"Samantha don't! How could you?" Harry tried to plea with her. Maybe if he stalled someone would come for them. "You're supposed to protect us. You're our Prefect. Why?"

"H-Harry, you don't understand." Samantha started.

"Samantha dear." The silky voice said, "He can't understand."

Ron crawled across the yard towards Hermione. His face was throbbing. He tapped her with his wand and removed the hex. His voice was so garbled because he found he could not move his jaw properly. He tasted blood in his mouth, and his vision was blurring. It took three tries before it worked.

Hermione blinked at Ron. Ron pointed to Harry and the man. Ron handed her his wand. Hermione took it and nodded.

"V-vampire!" Harry stammered, shocked. "Why are you working with Voldemort?"

"I'm not, foolish boy." the man's voice was smooth and soothing, "You are payment for my freedom."

Samantha looked dazed again. Hermione knew she'd only get one shot. If she disarmed Samantha, Harry might get his wand, but the vampire would be on her fast. However, if she tried to take him out first, Samantha could screw things up.

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione yelled. The wands flew from Samantha's hand. Hermione saw the man move, but he was too fast for her to hit him with a spell.

"Annoying little witch, aren't you?" he said from behind her. Hermione opened her mouth to cast a spell,. "No. I think I'll take that." the vampire said, plucking the wand from her, "As for you, girl, I've had enough." He bent his head down, but Ron knocked him over. "You brats! Don't you know when to stay down?"

Harry caught his wand and stunned Samantha, then stood in front of the vampire. "Guess not."

The vampire threw Ron off. Ron, already wounded, crashed to the ground with a thump and crack.

Ron moaned from the ground. The vampire was up and grabbed Hermione from behind. "I hate to eat and run. It's so rude." the vampire said, "Please forgive my manners. I think that the situation warrants it."

"Oh Gutglee, do stay and chat." Araya stood on the grounds. She stomped her foot on the ground. Harry noticed that she didn't have her usual smile, nor did she look at him. "Let her go and this won't end badly."

"I think not." the vampire hissed, "No Crek - half blood will take me. I've fooled you all year. Why do you think that you will win now?"

"You've lost your spy. You've lost your escape. Let her go. Inferno." Araya said, not looking away from him, she cast a fire in her hand. "Just give me a reason Gutglee."

Harry looked back and forth. How could he get Hermione away? He had it, summoning charm. He watched them, the vampire and Araya were fixated on each other, locked in a staring contest. Harry couldn't risk Araya being turned against them, he knew she was too strong for him to take.

"Sant tur ma. Turk lar fut." The vampire said to Araya. He moved to bite Hermione.

"Accio Hermione!" Harry yelled. She was pulled free from the vampire's grasp and to Harry's side.

"That'll do." Araya said, flinging the fire she held in her hand at the vampire. He screamed as he became engulfed in flames. He fell to the ground.

"Professor?" Harry gasped, "Shouldn't you put out the fire?"

"In a minute, Harry." Araya sounded far away. "Are you all alright?" she turned to them, as the fire went out. She looked over Harry and Hermione. "Nothing too bad. Where's Ron?"

She walked over to Ron's bloody body. He was half awake but in extreme pain. "All of you come with me to the hospital wing. Mobilicorpus." Samantha floated behind like a marionette. She gently picked Ron up and began to move toward the castle. The most beautiful song came floating around them. Harry and Hermione didn't remember getting to the hospital wing, nor lying down.

They just sank into the deepest, most restful sleep they'd ever had.

Add-In

Araya glanced over her shoulder, and nodded to a shadowed figure in the woods. He approached and removed the stunned and prone figure of Gutglee. The other man, pulled the burned body up and carried it off out of the shadow of Hogwarts to the hills.


	25. Chapter 25 Good morning

Chapter - Good Morning

Harry awoke in the medical wing to Mme Pomfrey's fussing. The sun was shining in through the window and he heard birds singing down in the yard. He reached for his glasses.

Hermione sat in the bed across from him, eating breakfast and reading. She looked over her book and smiled at him. Harry moved to get out of bed.

"Oh no you don't, Mr. Potter." Mme Pomfrey ordered. She rushed over to him, "You didn't have any serious injuries, but I want you to stay put."

"How's Ron?" Harry asked, as Mme Pomfrey fussed about him. "And what about my finals?"

"Professor McGonnagal has postponed it for you two until this afternoon. Your books and notes are here for you to study." she told him. "Your friend Ron is still asleep. He'll be fine in a few days. Your breakfast will be up soon. Do try to keep the noise down."

"Hermione, how are you feeling?" Harry asked.

"Surprisingly good. You?" Hermione replied.

"Good, I guess." Harry sounded confused. "I just don't understand-"

"Good morning Harry, Hermione." Professor Dumbledore walked in with Araya. She again had her serene manner and pleasant smile.

"Perhaps we could fill in some of the blanks." he said kindly.

"Well, sir, I don't understand why..." Harry paused, he wasn't sure for a second, "My scar hurt in the yard. I mean, Voldemort wasn't even around."

"If I may sir?" Araya asked. Dumbledore nodded, and she continued, "It seems Voldemort made a blood pact with Gutglee, which bound him to retrieve you. Until the pact was completed, Gutglee could not harm Voldemort and he also carried some of his blood and essence. That's what you were sensing. That link."

"Why was Samantha acting like that?" Hermione asked, "Why was she doing what he wanted?"

"She was entranced." Dumbledore replied, "She was under his charm and had no, well little, free will. It wasn't really her fault."

"Was that what he was doing when he was staring at us?" Harry asked, "I couldn't move or anything."

"Yes, that's what he was doing." Dumbledore replied kindly. "You were lucky he was distracted."

"How'd he know Ron was...from a pure wizarding family?" Hermione asked, "Why was that important?"

"Remember, he was a vampire. He could smell things that we can not." Dumbledore answered, "As for why, I'm not clear."

"May I sir?" Araya asked. Dumbledore again gave Araya the floor, "I read about Gutglee, in some of my history classes. He had been tortured and starved by a wizard over 450 years ago. He broke lose and killed the pure-blood wizard who'd abused him. Unfortunately, he was driven mad by the experience. He kept killing wizards in revenge."

"What did he mean about a deal for his freedom?" Harry asked.

"Well, during his rampage, he started the wizard persecution in Europe. When he was finally apprehended he was locked in a highly secret prison, Xilar." Araya answered. "Voldemort must have broken him out, using the blood pact as a leash."

"How do you know all this stuff?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I read a lot." Araya replied in a vague way, with a coy smile. "We had a lot of history books around where I grew up."

"Enough questions." Dumbledore smiled, "You have an exam this afternoon. Rest. Recover. Study."

"Sir, what about Ron?" Hermione asked, worried.

"Professor McGonnagal and I have discussed that already." Dumbledore smiled, "No worries. My that's catching, Araya."

It took a few days for Ron to be healed satisfactorily before Mme Pomfrey would let him go. Harry and Hermione waited anxiously for him to finish sitting through his trasfiguration final.

"Well, how did it go?" they asked eagerly when Ron came out. The Weasley twins, although long done their own finals were waiting too. They had become annoyingly protective since the incident. Even Ginny stayed close. Harry suspected Mrs Weasley had asked this of them.

"It went." Ron huffed, "At least it's over. You'd think almost having my head knocked off would get me something."

"It does. You get our loving-" Fred started.

"-and don't forget, our charming." George added.

"-and our charming company until we get home." Fred teased. Then George smiled.

"Then mum'll baby you until your OWLs." Ginny giggled.

"This blows." Ron whined, "Can't you just leave me alone? I'm fine, really."

The twins looked at each other. "No. Mum's orders. We're to keep you in one piece."

"She's really not happy that at least once a year you go and get in mortal danger." Ginny tried to sound serious but failed.

"You're all enjoying this too much." Ron complained.

They rode together on the train ride home. Then Fred and George went off to bid farewell to their friends, and Ginny left Ron, Hermione and Harry to bid farewell to Neville and Snowball.

"Finally." Ron said, "Thought they'd never leave me."

"And here I thought you wanted to be the famous one." Harry teased. "The centre of attention."

"If it hurts that much, I think I'll stay in the shadows." Ron replied, "Both times I've tried to be a hero, I've gotten battered."

"Wamps, don't it?" Harry said.

"Kind of." Ron replied, then a smile crept to his face, "On the plus side, you get to stop the bad guys, cause evil schemes to fail, and girls seem to like it."

"Ron!" Hermione snapped.

"What?" Ron replied defensively, "Am I not supposed to like girls? Heck, even Neville's been having more girls talking to him lately than I do."

"That's because he's sweet and polite." Hermione started.

"And Snowball doesn't hurt." Harry muttered.

"Well, true." Hermione said, "So any word on Sirius? What's he doing?"

"I don't know. We - um - didn't exactly get to that." Harry answered. "He's not well yet. He floats in and out. It worries me."

"Don't worry Harry. If he can survive Azkaban, he'll get through this." Hermione comforted. "Are you really going back to the Dursley's again?"

"Yeah." Harry grumbled, "Why couldn't I just stay at the school? I'd rather take my chances with Sirius."

"No worries." Ron said, "Maybe you'll be allowed to come stay with us again. Mum said that both Charlie and Bill will home this summer."

"They've been home a lot lately." Hermione said, "Any particular reason?"

"Mum worries." Ron shook his head, "This is all bringing me down. Let's talk about something else. We could always go jinx Malfoy."

"Ron!" Hermione snapped, "It's one thing when he starts it, it's another to go hunting him down for that purpose."

"Fine. Take the high road." Ron huffed, "Well, open the door a crack. Maybe the little ferret will stick his head in."

"Ron! I can't believe you." Hermione sounded shocked, but she pulled the door open a crack.

"Exploding snaps?" the boys smiled.

They met Mrs Weasley at platform 9 3/4. She rushed over to Ron and hugged him furiously. "Mum, stop it." Ron complained. "Mum! Air!"

"Oh Harry, Hermione, dear. I'm so glad you're both alright." Mrs Weasley hugged the both of them too. "I was worried sick. Dumbledore owled me, and told me all about it."

"Mum. Mum, stop. Please." Ron said, beat red.

"Sorry dear." Mrs Weasley said. "Where are you brothers?" Mrs Weasley pulled Ginny over into a hug. "Harry dear, is your Uncle here yet? The weather is abysmal out there."

"Maybe he forgot." Harry said.

"Too bad, we can't just leave him here. Guess he'll just have to come home with us, Mum." Ron smiled, "We wouldn't want Harry to be alone."

"Now Ron." Mrs Weasley said, "Hermione dear, I saw your folks on the way in. They had some trouble parking or something."

"Hey mum." Fred said, meeting up with them.

"Hello mum." George said, running up behind. "We were just planning some study sessions for our NEWTs."

"Yeah right." Ron breathed.

"Harry!" Uncle Vernon yelled, "Come on. Let's go."

Harry said good bye and waved as he left.

A/N: It's finished! If you liked it let me know.


End file.
